Say, Yes!
by jongtaemyung
Summary: [COMPLETED] Jongin yang kabur di hari pernikahannya. HunKai / SeKai / Sejong / GS / Ch 20 UP / DLDR / Review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hunkai Sekai**

 **GS**

...

Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Jongin lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat Jongin yan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Jongin menepuk ranjang di sampingnya, memberi kode pada Taeyong agar lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya. Taeyong menurut dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau... yakin?" Jongin mengangguk mantap. Taeyong menghela nafasnya.

"Jongin, bisa saja dengan kaburnya dirimu dalam acara penting ini kau akan dibuang oleh keluargamu dan tidak akan dianggap lagi sebagai putri keluarga Kim, tolong pikirkan lagi," Jongin tertawa. "Hei, itu tidak akan terjadi! Orang tuaku sangat mencintaiku asal kau tahu!" Taeyong mengusap wajahnya aksar. Jongin itu sangat keras kepala.

"Apakah masih ada cinta bahkan saat dirimu membuat orang tuamu malu dengan apa yang kau putuskan?" Jongin memandang Taeyong bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang tentang orang tuamu? Mereka pasti akan sangat malu bila mengetahui mempelai wanitanya kabur? Jangan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Jong,". Ya apa yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar. Ia pastinya akan membuat seluruh keluarganya menanggung malu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak menolak saat kau dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol!" Balas Taeyong. Jongin tersenyum getir. "Tidak menolak , katamu? Kau salah! Aku menolak dengan terang terangan di hadapan Chanyeol dan orang tuanya! Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya? Padahal sudah jelas aku menolaknya! Arrgh!" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa karena ia tidak menginginkan itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah. Usianya baru menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Ia menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Pasrah dengan pernikahan sinting ini?! Aku tidak bisa! Harus berapa kali aku katakan huh?! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa, Taeyong!" Ujar Jongin. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Apa aku harus... bunuh diri dulu?" Jongin memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Taeyong. "Jongin... jalanilah dulu... menikahlah dengannya, jangan seperti ini. Menikah tidak perlu dengan adanya dasar cinta." Jongin menggeleng. "Kau akan membantuku atau kau akan membiarkanku mati mengenaskan?"

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dua pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk ia pilih. Namun pada akhirnya...

"Baiklah.. Aku akan membantumu,"

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Kini Jongin, Taeyong, Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim, Kim Baekhyun dan Paman Yunho berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju ke gereja. Jongin duduk di samping Taeyong di jok paling belakang. Tuan Kim di samping paman Yunho selaku sopir dan Nyonya Kim yang duduk dengan Baekhyun.

'Jongin, cepat katakan kepadaku bagaimana cara membawamu kabur!'

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Taeyong untuk Jongin. Ya, mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan sms agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan mengobrol sambil beribisik-bisik.

'Saat semua orang keluar dari mobil, kau dan aku tetap berada di sini. Nanti aku yang akan mencari alasan. Aku punya kunci cadangan mobil ini. Begitu semua orang sudah memasuki gereja, tinggal kau yang kerja. Kau kemudikan mobil ini dan bawa aku jauh dari sini.'

Taeyong melirik ke arah Jongin.

'Baiklah...'

Jongin tersenyum senang. "Jonginie! Aku iri padamu! Kenapa kau yang menikah dulu?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau boleh menggantikan aku, unni. Aku pikir Park Chanyeol lebih cocok untukmu daripada aku," Ujar Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Ibu, bagaimana jika Baekhyun unni saja yang menikah degan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongin!" Ujar ibunya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, bu. Aku serius. Sangat serius." Ibunya tidak membalas ucapan Jongin membuat ia memandang ibunya kesal.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gereja. Jongin meremas gaun pengantinnya gugup. "Ayo turun..." Ujar ayah Jongin melihat putrinya masih betah duduk dengan Taeyong di dalam mobil. "Paman.. aku pikir Jongin sangat gugup sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk ini." Ujar Taeyong mencari alasan. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan pendapat Taeyong.

"Iya ayah.. Aku gugup sekarang.. Aku akan menyusul nanti.. tolong tinggalkan aku.." Kyuhyun menatap curiga pada putrinya.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk kabur, kan?" Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak ayah! Bagaimana mungkin aku kabur?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang ke arah Taeyong. "Tae tolong jaga Jongin untuk paman, jangan sampai dia kabur," Taeyong mengangguk. Setelah itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka.

"Jong, aku pikir ini bukan cara yang efektif untuk kabur. Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan mobil ini nantinya saat aku sudah selesai menyembunyikanmu?" Jongin mulai berfikir lagi. "Bagaimana jika kita pakai taxi?" Taeyong mengangguk. "Ayo turun!" Jongin mengangguk. Mereka bersembunyi di samping kiri mobil. Jongin memekik senang saat melihat taxi. "Taeyong! Lihat!"

Taeyong pun tersenyum senang. Ia segera memberhentikan taxi. Mereka menoleh ke kanan ke kiri dan ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat acara kaburnya mereka, lebih tepatnya acara kaburnya Kim Jongin.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAST: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Taeyong, and other cast.**

 **GENRE: Romance, Friendship, Family.**

 **RATING: T**

 **GS! KALO YANG ENGGA SUKA CLOSE AJA YA^^**

 **BANYAK TYPO JUGA, MIAN TT**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Taeyong dan Jongin kini berada di dalam taksi. Meraka tidak ada yang bersuara. "Ehmm.. Jong, bagaimana jika orang tuamu bertanya tentang keberadaanmu? Dan lagi, aku yakin paman Kyuhyun sudah tidak akan memercayaiku lagi!" Taeyong akhirnya buka suara untuk memecah keheningan. Jongin tidak menjawab ucapan Taeyong, matanya menatap ke luar jendela taksi.

Sudah setengah jam mereka di dalam taksi dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Paman, tolong berhenti sebentar," sopir taksi tersebut mengangguk dan menepikan taksinya. "Eung.. P-paman.. bisakah anda keluar sebentar? Temanku ingin berganti baju," Jongin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong dengan mata menyipit. Sopir taksi tersebut mengangguk. "Kau.." Taeyong mengangguk.

Ia membuka ranselnya. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jadi aku membawakan ini untukmu, cepat ganti!" Jongin mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau membantuku melepas gaun ini?" Taeyong mengangguk. Ia mulai membantu Jongin. Selesai! Taeyong menatap horror ke arah Jongin. Ia menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan Jongin yang hanya menggunakan tanktop dan hotpants membuatnya berkeringat. Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya karena salah tingkah. Jongin tertawa keras melihat wajah memerah sang sahabat.

"Hahaha... Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu? Kau malu?" Sudah tahu bahwa Taeyong malu, Jongin malah bertanya seperti itu. Ia segera mengenakan kaos milik Taeyong. "Aku akan mengenakan hotpants saja! Cuaca hari ini sangat panas!" Ujar Jongin. Kini Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. Ia menghela nafas. "Jongin," panggil Taeyong.

"Hmm..." balas Jongin.

"Silahkan keluar..." Jongin menatap Taeyong dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Barusan Taeyong menyuruhnya keluar. "Yak! Apa yang kau katakan barusan?! Kau menyuruhku keluar?!" tanya Jongin sambil berteriak. Taeyong mengangguk mantap. "Lalu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Ia menutup ransel Taeyong dengan kesal.

"Ke gereja, aku mau melihat Chanyeol hyung dengan Baekhyun nuna mengucap janji suci sehidup semati-"

"Lalu setelah itu kau melaporkan kaburnya aku pada semua orang?" potong Jongin. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Ya," balas Taeyong singkat. Jongin meniup poninya sebal. Tega sekali sahabatnya meninggalkannya.

"Cepat keluar, bawa ranselku, di sana ada beberapa uang dan jajan, kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Kim," Ujar Taeyong datar terkesan hati-hati.

PLAK

Jongin memukul kepala Taeyong. "Kau tega sekali mengatakan itu huhu..." ujar Jongin sedih, sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Katakan pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, okay?" Taeyong mengangguk.

"Bawa pulang gaun pengantin ini, hadiahku untuk Baekhyun unni," Ujar Jongin sedikit tertawa. Ia lalu kelur dari taksi. Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taeyong. Setelah itu berbalik pergi.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin tidak tahu ia harus kemana. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Tadi ia harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan Taeyong. Faktanya ia ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Penampilannya pun sangat sederhana, rambut yang tertata tidak rapi karena ia mengacak-acaknya, kaos santai, hotpants dan sandal jepit. Jongin tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa memakai sandal jepit. Tapi ini bukanlah masalah besar, masalah besarnya adalah...

"Aku akan tidur di mana?!" Jongin menghampiri tempat duduk yang ada di halte tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia melihat lelaki SMA yang sedang menunggu bus. Dilihat dari wajahnya, pemuda tersebut merupakan tipikal pemuda yang baik, itu menurut Jongin. Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, ia menghampiri pemuda tampan itu.. "H-hai.." Jongin menyapa pemuda pucat tersebut sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sial, lelaki tersebut hanya menatapnya datar tanpa membalas sapaannya. "Hei, a-apa kau mendengarku adik tampan?" Lelaki yang Jongin panggil adik tampan hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Jongin berdecak kesal. "Apa kau bisu?! Jawablah!" teriak Jongin. Kini ia posisinya tepat di depan sang lelaki yang kini sedang duduk. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Hanya ada lelaki itu sekarang. Lelaki pucat itu berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti. "Oh!" Jongin lalu mengikuti laki-laki itu dan masuk ke dalam bus. Ia duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Maaf aku sudah berteriak padamu," Ujar Jongin penuh penyesalan. Ia melihat _nametag_ yang ada di seragam lelaki dingin itu. "Oh Se Hun," Ujar Jongin sedikit lantang. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Hai Oh Sehun," Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun, sok akrab. Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Siapa kau?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara yang keluar dari pemuda bernama Oh Sehun. "Wah! Suaramu jantan sekali!" pekik Jongin berlebihan. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Sehun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah lelaki tersebut. "Hai Oh Sehun, namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongin nuna, princess, cantik, baby atau apalah terserah kau hehe,"

Sehun tidak membalas jabatan tangan Jongin. Ia memandang Jongin datar. "Maaf nuna, modus anda sangat tidak mempan untuk saya,"

"APA?!" Teriak Jongin keras membuat seluruh penumpang bus memusatkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Jongin mana peduli. "Siapa yang kau sebut modus? Aku? Ha! Penilaianmu sangat buruk adik tampan," Sehun bergidik. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis paling bar bar. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sehun dan multunya berbisik di sana.

"Aku baru saja kabur dari acara pernikahanku. Aku harap kau mau menolongku, adik tampan," setelah mengatakan itu Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia lalu tersenyum senang. "Lalalala~~"

DRRTT... DRRTT...

Handphone Jongin bergetar. Matanya membulat. 'Sial! Ayah menghubungiku!' batin Jongin. Ia menggigiti bibirnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"A-ayah.."

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI BERBUAT HAL KONYOL DI ACARA YANG PALING PENTING INI! SEKARANG KAU BUKAN LAGI PUTRIKU! JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI LAGI KE RUMAH KELUARGA KIM!"

"A-ayah.. maafkan a-aku.. a-aku menyesal, sekarang terserah ayah mau menjodohkanku dengan siapa.. aku akan me-"

PIIIPPP

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ayah.. ibu..." mata Jongin sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tetapi ia ingat di mana ia berada sekarang. "Sehun! Aku diusir!" adu Jongin pada Sehun. "Lalu? itu urusanmu bukan urusanku," Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar ketika bus berhenti. Jongin segera mengikuti Sehun. Ia mengekor di belakang Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membalikkan badannya. "Jangan mengikutiku!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian Sehun kembali melangkah. Kini Jongin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun. Sehun berhenti dan menatap marah ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu agar kau tak mengikutiku, nuna,"

"Sehun... ku mohon... bantu aku!" Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan memohon Jongin. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki rasa malu dan canggung. Jongin masih terus mengikuti Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, Sehun dan Jongin sampai di rumah yang Jongin yakini kediaman Sehun. Rumahnya tidak besar namun terkesan mewah. Sehun membuka pintunya dan masuk begitu saja. Jongin menahan tangan Sehun agar pemuda pucat tersebut tidak menutup pintunya. "Sehun, izinkan aku menginap malam ini di rumahmu, please..."

Sehun tidak habis pikir pada wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti dirinya. 'Apa-apaan dia!' batin Sehun jengkel. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahku, jadi silahkan pergi!" jawab Sehun dingin. Ia lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras membuat Jongin mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"SEHUN! AKU ORANG BAIK-BAIK! OH AYOLAH! IZINKAN AKU MENGINAP UNTUK MALAM INI SAJA!" teriak Jongin sambil menggedor pintu utama rumah Sehun. Jongin melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada tanaman hias yang Jongin tidak tahu namanya apa tertanam rapi di pot. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di luar rumah. Ia merutukki dirinya karena ia kabur dari acara pernikahannya.

Tapi jika dirinya tidak kabur, Jongin yakin sekali pasti sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi istri sah Park Chanyeol, dan Jongin sungguh tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya orang yang ia temui di bus, kenapa hanya Sehunlah yang ia yakin bisa menolongnya?

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Handphone Jongin bergetar. Nama Baekhyun unni terpampang jelas di layar handphone Jongin.

"Unni!"

"Terima kasih adikku sayang, berkat dirimu yang kabur akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan si tampan Chanyeol!"

"Uh? Benar unni sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Iya, awalnya ayah tidak setuju, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kau kabur dan tidak mungkin acara pernikahan itu dibatalkan begitu saja,"

"Tapi unni, ayah tadi menelponku, ia mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim lagi! Hueee...!"

"Kalau soal itu aku juga sudah tahu! Tapi aku masih menganggapmu adikku! Tapi mulai malam ini kau jangan pulang dulu, menginaplah di rumah temanmu, mungkin sekitar satu minggu. Lalu setelah itu kau pulang, aku akan memohon pada ayah!"

"Aku harus menginap di mana?! Aku tidak tahu rumah teman-temanku!"

"Jongin, sudah ya... Aku dipanggil ayah!"

PIIIPPP

Sial! Kakaknya memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ia melihat-lihat rumah Sehun. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi. "Apa Sehun tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu di mana orang tuanya? Apa sudah meninggal?"

"Aish! Kenapa aku memikirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bertahan hidup mulai sekarang?!" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia ingin menangis sambil memeluk ibunya. Ia juga sangat kesal pada Taeyong. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jongin mengantuk. Ia menguap. Dirinya sangat mengantuk sekarang mengingat semalaman ia tidak tidur.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Nona.. nona.. bangun," Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Ia sedang membangunkan Jongin yang ketiduran di sofa depan rumah Sehun. "E-eh.." Respon Jongin masih tidak mengerti. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menatap nenek tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. Ia melototkan matanya mengingat sekarang ia masih berada di depan rumah Sehun.

"Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, kenapa nona tidur di luar?" Jongin bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Tapi kau terlihat asing, apa kau kekasih Sehun?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Bukan, nek." balas Jongin cepat. Nenek tersebut mengernyit bingung.

"Nenek akan memanggilkan Sehun untukmu," Nenek tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah Sehun. Jongin mengikuti langkah nenek tersebut. Ia menahan lengan nenek tersebut yang hendak mengetuk pintu. "Nenek tidak perlu mengatakan itu, saya akan pulang sekarang," Nenek tersebut mengabaikan ucapan Jongin. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun dan memanggil pemilik rumah dengan suara keras.

"SEHUN!"

Jongin hanya mengeratkan tali ranselnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan sosok dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Nenek tersebut memukul kepala Sehun pelan. "Kekasihmu tertidur di sana! Antarkan dia pulang, tidak baik pulang sendirian untuk ukuran gadis secantik dia!" Nenek tersebut menunjuk sofa yang ditiduri Jongin lalu dilanjutkan menunjuk Jongin.

"Tapi nek-" ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh nenek.

"Nenek mau pulang," ujarnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sehun. Setelah kepergian sang nenek, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat mengantuk. "Apa yang kau katakan pada nenek? Kekasih? Yang benar saja!" Sehun hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah tetapi tangannya ditahan Jongin. "Please..."

"Izinkan aku menginap untuk malam ini saja, dan aku tidak mengatakan pada nenek itu bahwa aku kekasihmu!" Jongin mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Ada syaratnya!" Jongin menatap penasaran ke arah Sehun.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintah!" Jawab Sehun singkat. Jongin memandang Sehun tidak setuju. "Aku tidak setuju! Bagaimana bisa aku harus melakukan ap-"

"Jika nuna tidak mau, sekarang pergilah!" setelah mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sehun, Jongin segera mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah-baiklah!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Sehun menyeringai. "Masuklah," Jongin dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia menaruh sandalnya di rak sandal. Sehun lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam berdiri menatapi isi rumah Sehun. Dari yang dilihat Jongin, gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun itu hidup sendiri. Dinding ruang tamu tersebut juga kosong tanpa ada hiasan apapun. "Setrika pakaianku!" Mata Jongin melotot horror melihat Sehun yang kembali dengan setumpuk pakaian.

"Apa?! Menyetrika pakaianmu? Aku-tidak-mau!" tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"Jika kau tidak mau, silahkan keluar dari rumahku, nuna yang terhormat," begitulah jawaban Sehun yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali menampar wajah Sehun menggunakan ranselnya. "Aku 'kan hanya menginap di rumahmu malam ini saja, kenapa kau berlebihan sekali?" balas Jongin sewot. Ia memainkan poninya. Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan mendorong gadis itu menuju pintu.

"Pergilah!" perintah Sehun tegas.

"Baiklah-baiklah Oh Sehun! Aku akan menyetrika pakaianmu!" akhirnya Jongin mengalah. Jongin menaruh ranselnya sembarangan di sofa ruang tamu. Ia memunguti pakaian Sehun yang ditaruh sang pemilik di atas sofa. "Ikuti aku," Jongin hanya mengangguk malas. Ia mengikuti Sehuh di belakangnya.

Lelaki tersebut melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Jongin yang masih setia mengikutinya. Sehun menutup kenop pintu dan memasukinya. "Nuna bisa menyetrikanya di sana," Sehun menunjuk tempat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menyetrika.

Jongin mengangguk. Sehun lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di kamarnya untuk ke ruang tamu. Pemuda pucat tersebut sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengikutinya dan meminta tolong. Ia melihat ransel yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan meraih ransel tersebut lalu membukanya. Ia tertawa melihat isi dari ransel tersebut. Dua kaos dan satu jeans, handphone, serta jajan dan uang.

"Apa dia mau piknik?" gumam Sehun masih tertawa. Ia mengambil handphone Jongin. Handphonenya tidak dipassword membuat Sehun leluasa bermain handphone tersebut. Ada banyak sekali pesan yang belum dibaca Jongin. Sehun membuka pesan tersebut karena penasaran. Tidak biasanya seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek ingin menyampuri urusan orang lain.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Sehun penasaran dengan hidup seseorang. Pertama Sehun membaca pesan dari kontak bernama Taeyonggg. Ada 9 pesan dari kontak bernama Taeyonggg, kemudian ia mulai membacanya.

 **'Aku sudah mengatakan semunya pada orang tuamu, mereka tampak marah, apalagi ayahmu,'**

 **'Baekhyun nuna terlihat sangat bahagia! Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat wajah datar dari calon suami gagalmu!'**

 **'Aku tidak tahu kenapa Park Chanyeol terus-terusan menatap sinis ke arah kakakmu!'**

 **'Ada yang tidak beres!'**

 **'Jong, kau kemana?'**

 **'Kau tidak bunuh diri 'kan?'**

 **'Aku tahu kau masih tidak percaya bahwa kau sudah dibuang dari keluarga Kim, tapi bertahanlah! Maaf tak bisa bersamamu,'**

 **'Ku mohon jangan akhiri hidupmu dengan sia-sia!'**

 **'Balas, Jong! Kau membuatku takut!'**

Sehun mengernyit bingung setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang Sehun yakini bernama Taeyong. "Jadi nuna itu mau bunuh diri? Dan dia barusaja dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri? Karena apa?" Sehun menggigiti bibirnya. Ia mulai berpikir sebelum seseorang yang ia pikirkan kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa itu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan hanya menggeleng. "Itu handphoneku!" Jongin segera merebut handphonenya dari genggaman tangan kanan Sehun. Ia melihat handphonenya sedang menampilkan pesan yang dikirim Taeyong. Jongin melotot ke arah Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Kau membacanya?!"

"Ya," balas Sehun singkat. Jongin segera membaca pesan yang dikirim Taeyong karena ia belum sempat membacanya. "Kau mungkin memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku," Sehun tetap diam mendengar perkataan yang akan Jongin ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku dijodohkan, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku... namun aku kabur, lalu ayahku menelponku bahwa aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari mereka," jelas Jongin. Sehun diam tidak merespon. Ia tidak pandai mengekspresikan sesuatu, apalagi dengan orang asing. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terlihat pakaian yang sudah tertata rapi di tempat setrika. Ia mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di lemari. Ngomong-ngomong cepat juga Jongin menyetrikanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sedih ya sekarang jarang sekali yang update ff HunKai TT**

 **Ini yang kemaren nanya kapan Sehun muncul, nih udah muncul ya wkwkw... Ini kelanjutannya, Bagaimana? Lumayan panjang kan?**

 **Kenapa Jongin yang dinikahin dulu? Hmm kenapa ya? Wkwk...**

 **Akhirnya Baekhyun yang gantiin jadi pengantinnya :D**

 **Makasih yah yang udah nyempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak, terima kasih banyak ;) FIGHTING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jongtaemyung Present:

Say, Yes!

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and other

RATE: T

Warn: GS, Typo, Gaje

 _DLDR_

 _Happy Reading!_

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin memegangi perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta diisi. Terakhir kali ia makan adalah sarapan pagi sebelum ia kabur. Ia lalu mengambil jajan yang Taeyong beri untuknya. Jongin mendecih. Ia tidak butuh makanan ringan seperti keripik yang sekarang ia makan, berharap ada roti yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Tenggorokannya kering, namun tidak ada air.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang ada di rumah Sehun. Membuka kulkas dan meneguk air dingin dari botol tersebut. Meminumnya dengan rakus.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok lalu menguncinya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah! Aku? Hanya mencintai adikmu! Kim-Jong-In!" tegas Chanyeol. Suaranya begitu rendah. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol lalu menjauhkah tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Jongin?

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Sehun hanya menguap lebar dan turun dari ranjangnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan itu artinya ia tidak ke sekolah. Acara Sehun hari ini adalah hanya tidur dan main _game_.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Sehun terus melihat ke arah Jongin tanpa berkedip.

 _'Kenapa dia berubah jadi cantik?'_ batin Sehun.

Sehun fokus pada bibir tebal Jongin yang sedikit terbuka. Namun Sehun segera tersadar. "Apa yang aku pikirkan heuh?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk paha Jongin dengan keras membuatnya langsung terbangun dan mengerang kesakitan. Pemandangan pertama yang Jongin lihat adalah wajah datar Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Silahkan pergi, nuna," Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Kau bilang hanya menginap untuk semalam bukan? Dan ini sudah pagi, jadi silahkan tinggalkan rumahku," Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sebal. "Setidaknya beri aku makan! Aku kelaparan!" ujar Jongin sewot. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau pikir aku siapamu, nuna? Makan? Silahkan cari sendiri di luar sana," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, menyeretnya keluar.

"Hei lepaskan tanganku! Aku akan keluar! Tapi bolehkah aku mandi dulu?" Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jongin ingin sekali menampar wajah menyebalkan Sehun. "Please? Aku tidak mungkin 'kan pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanku," Jongin tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depan Sehun. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku mohon, Sehun..." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin, memaksanya untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Kini Jongin sudah berada di luar rumah Sehun. Sehun lalu menutup pintu dan mengambil ransel Jongin. Ia melemparkan ransel tersebut tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Terdengar teriakkan Jongin meminta agar dirinya membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehuh tidak peduli.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin terduduk lemas di depan rumah Sehun. Perutnya lapar minta diisi. Ia lalu membuka handphonenya dan menghubungi Taeyong. Sayang sekali, belum sempat Jongin menghubungi Taeyong, handphonenya sudah mati. Jongin mendengus sebal. Ia hanya mengamati halaman rumah Sehun sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Wajah Jongin saat ini terlihat sangat masam.

Ia memandang rumah Sehun dengan penuh kebencian. "Kenapa hidupku benar-benar sial huh?!" Rutuk Jongin. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati rumah Sehun.

 **TOK TOK**

Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan anggun berharap Sehun akan setia menunggu seseorang di dalam sana berharap orang itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Kata-kata Sehun tadi malam terngiang.

"Apa aku harus jadi budak Sehun terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa menginap di sini untuk sementara waktu? Jika begitu aku bersedia menjadi budaknya! Asal saja dia tidak keterlaluan! Ah bukan budak, tapi pembantu, keukeukeu itu terdengar lebih elit!"

Tidak lama Sehun membuka pintu dan pemandangan wajah Jongin membuat sehun ingin kembali menutup pintunya seebelum perkataan gadis tersebut membuatnya tercengang. "Aku akan menjadi pembantumu jika kau membolehkanku menginap di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintah!"

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak tetarik!" jawabannya ketus. "Yak! Apapun! Apapun yang kau perintah aku akan menyanggupinya!" Sehun terlihat sedang menimang-nimang tawaran Jongin.

"Apapun?" Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau menolak yang aku perintahkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengusirku kapan saja!" Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah baiklah.." balas Sehun. Jongin tanpa buang-buang waktu segera masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun. Ia menaruh sandalnya di rak. "Aku akan mandi sekarang! Setelah itu aku akan siap melakukan tugas yang kau perintahkan!" ujar Jongin dengan semangat.

"Tidak! Nuna cucikan bajuku terlebih dahulu! Di sini tidak ada mesin cuci jadi kau mencucinya dengan manual," Jongin hendak menolak, tapi ia ingat perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya untuk tetap bertahan hidup dengan cara menginap di rumah anak remaja yang sekarang duduk di bangku SMA. "baiklah," jawabnya lemas.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Yeobo, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa kau tak berniat untuk mencarinya?" Minkyung bertanya pada suaminya yang sekarang sedang santai duduk di depan TV.

"Biarkan saja, sekarang dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga kita," jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Minkyung menundukkan kepalanya. Minkyung tahu kesalahan Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan kesalahan kecil. Tetapi mengingat anak bungsunya hidup sendirian membuatnya juga belum bekerja karena ia melarangnya.

"Tapi yeobo, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia hidup sendiri..." ujar Minkyung sedih.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana malunya aku kemarin?! Aku malu di depan tamu undangan dan orang tua Chanyeol! Mereka sangat kecewa degan apa yang dilakukan Jongin! Lalu mengganti pengantin wanitanya dengan Baekhyun? Kau tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol? Dia menolak mentah-mentah seperti saat Jongin menolaknya, tetapi Chanyeol mengatakannya yang membuatku sakit hati!"

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin meneguk susu kotak yang ada di dalam kulkas Sehun. Ia lelah sekali sehabis mencuci semua pakaian dan seragam sekolah Sehun yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jongin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menepuk pundaknya. Kedua lutut Jongin lemas, sepertinya sebentar lagi ada hal buruk yang menimpanya melihat seringaian Sehun. "Sekarang waktunya mengepel,"

"Nanti saja, aku mau istirahat satu jam," Jawab Jongin. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sehun menuju belakang rumah. Sehun mencengkeram tangan Jongin agar gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Jongin berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun. "Apalagi?" Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Jongin. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sekarang pel lantai rumah ini!" Perintah Sehun tegas. Jongin menggerutu pelan. Ia benar-benar sebal sekarang. Ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi ia tahu koensekuensi menolak perintah Yang Mulia Oh Sehun. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau memberiku jeda untukku beristirahat, bagaimana jika nanti aku sakit? Tak ada yang mengerjakan ini semua bukan?" Ujar Jongin beralasan.

"Tidak ada alasan, cepat kerjakan atau kau keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!" itulah jawaban Sehun. Jawaban itu yang selalu keluar ketika Jongin mencoba menolak perintahnya. "Tck!" Jongin berdecak. Ia lalu ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengepel sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah Taeyong, sahabat Jongin. Ia mengetuk rumah mewah tersebut. Pintu dibuka oleh pemuda tampan yang Chanyeol yakini bernama Taeyong. Taeyong terkejut melihat bahwa tamunya adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taeyong berusaha tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Silahkan masuk,"

"Tidak, aku sebentar," Jawab Chanyeol. Taeyong penasaran dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya. Ia benar-benar gugup ditatap Chanyeol dengan penuh intimidasi. "Di mana Jongin?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat tenggorokan Taeyong kering.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." balas Taeyong bergetar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol mencari Jongin. Tetapi melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya sedang menahan amarah. "Bukankah kemarin kau yang membawanya kabur?!" tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

Taeyong tidak terima bahwa dirinya yang membawa kabur Jongin, padahal jelas sekali bahwa gadis tan itulah yang meminta bantuan padanya. "Bukan aku yang membawanya kabur! Dia sendiri yang menginginkan kabur!" balas Taeyong tidak terima. Ia meggertakkan giginya tak suka.

"Tck! Lalu sekarang dia di mana?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tantang Taeyong. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. Sekarang bukan rasa guguplah yang menghinggapinya. "Jawab saja di mana sekarang Jongin berada!" Chanyeol meninggikkan suaranya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Taeyong berkali-kali menghubungi nomor Jongin, tapi nomor tersebut tidak dapat dihubungi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya, kenapa nomornya tidak aktif?!" Taeyong bermonolog. Ia berjalan malas menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin, karena bagaimana pun dialah yang membawa Jongin kabur meski itu bukan keinginannya.

Taeyong harap Jongin tidak putus asa dan melakukan hal-hal yang dirinya takuti. Ia menghela nafas, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia sekarang duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Alasan ia tidak memanggil Jongin dengan embel-embel 'nuna' karena ia pikir Jongin tidak cocok ia panggil dengan 'nuna'.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil karena orang tua mereka dulunya adalah sahabat. Taeyong teringat dengan Chanyeol saat pria tadi menemuinya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol hyung begitu mencintai Jongin? Bukankah mereka baru mengenal satu bulan yang lalu?"

Taeyong menghela nafas kasar, ia melirik handphonenya berharap Jongin menghubunginya ataupun mengiriminya pesan. Namun nihil, apa yang diharapkan Taeyong tidak terwujud.

.

.

.

Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Hari ini dia ada jadwal kerja kelompok dengan teman sekolahnya. Biasanya Sehun menolak jika itu hari minggu, tetapi hari ini ia begitu bersemangat. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda cerah yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya dan celana jins berwarna hitam. Tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum.

Ia kembali bercermin, setelah penampilannya dirasa sudah sempurna, ia keluar dari kamar. Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga, sebelumnya Sehun telah melarangnya, namun karena tidak tega akhirnya ia bolehkan Jongin untuk menonton TV. Jongin melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan mencibir.

"Aku mau pergi belajar, jangan sentuh milikku, nuna," itulah yang Sehun ucapkan pada Jongin. Jongin terperangah melihat tampilan Sehun, benar-benar seperti bukan anak SMA. Bagaimana dada bidang tersebut mengundang Jongin untuk menyandarkan kepalanya manja di sana. Jongin segera menampik pikiran konyolnya. Ia berdehem. "Jadi kau mau pergi? Belikan aku es krim ya,"

"Boleh saja, mana uang nuna?" Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Ia melesukan bahunya.

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawabnya.

"Aku melihat banyak uang di ransel nuna," Jongin mengumpat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia mendengus, Sehun benar benar.

"Kau pelit sekali! Anggap saja es krim tersebut gajiku karena sudah mencuci dan mengepel!"

"Gaji? Yang benar saja!"

"Ya sudah, aku tak jadi menitip es krim," jawab Jongin. Di dalam hati Jongin menyumpah serapahi Sehun, betapa pelitnya dia. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah meninggalkan Jongin yang menekuk wajahnya kesal. Jongin terdiam selama beberapa detik, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Aku tidak mungkin menginap terus di rumah Oh-Sialan-Sehun! Aku harus pulang!" ujarnya frustasi.

Jongin mengutuk Taeyong yang dengan teganya membuangnya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Apa yang terjadi, bung?" Ravi menepuk bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu betapa marahnya aku saat ini?!" jawab Chanyeol. Ravi mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Pengantinku kabur!" teriak Chanyeol nyalang. Ia mengusap dagunya dengan kasar lalu membanting botol minuman kaleng yang barusan ia minum. "Baekhyun tidak buruk menurutku, hei dia tidak kalah cantik dengan Jongin!"

"Dia cantik tapi tidak menarik! Wajahnya begitu membosankan! Sial, aku muak sekali dengannya!" Ravi bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun.

"Aku akan menemukan Jongin segera dan melakukan pernikahan ulang!" Ravi tersedak minumannya gara-gara ucapan Chanyeol. Raut wajah Chanyeol menampakkan keseriusan. "Apa kau gila?! Lagipula aku yakin sekali Jongin tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Ravi dan dibalas cengiran pria tersebut.

"Aku akan memaksanya!" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ravi menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil berkata

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal gila seperti itu, Yeol!" Ravi lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Gila? Ya aku gila! Gila karena kau, Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

Jongin mengambil handphonenya ketika baterainya sudah terisi penuh. Ia menghidupkannya, berharap banyak pesan masuk dari keluarganya yang memerintahkannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi sayang, sama sekali tidak ada pesan untuk dirinya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Ia lalu mencari kontak ibunya dan menelpon. Panggilan tersebut langsung diangkat.

"Ibu!"

 _"Jongin sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ibu tidak menelponmu,"_

"Tidak masalah, Bu. Ibu... Jongin ingin pulang!" ibunya terdiam tidak menjawab membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya ingin menangis.

"Ibu!"

 _"Y-ya?"_

"Jongin ingin pulang, bu! Jongin sendirian,"

 _"Sekarang kau di mana?"_

"Eung... Jongin ada di... rumah teman!"

 _"Baguslah! terus menginap di sana, nanti ibu akan membujuk ayahmu. Apa kau butuh uang?"_

"Tapi Jongin ingin pulang, bu. Jongin takut..."

 _"Teman sendiri kenapa takut? Atau jangan-jangan temanmu itu pria?!"_

'Kenapa bisa tahu bu? Ya aku menginap di rumah yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengenal pemiliknya! Parahnya lagi dia seorang pria yang begitu hot!' Jongin menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu.

"Tidak, bu. Jongin takutnya menginap lama-lama nanti akan diusir!"

 _"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Siapa temanmu? Ibu minta nomornya nanti ibu menghubungi temanmu, bila perlu sekalian nomor kedua orang tuanya,"_

"Tidak tidak! Jongin tutup dulu!" Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang ibu. Ibunya benar-benar tidak membantunya. Ia mendesah pasrah.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun tiba di rumah Hanbin. Ia segera masuk karena rumah Hanbin pintunya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas. "Sehun!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat Irene memanggilnya. Pipinya memanas melihat wajah orang yang ia sukai tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang duduk beralaskannpermadani di ruang tamu. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang!" Hoseok berucap dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi selama ada Irene di sini," sindir Lisa. Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Lisa sedangkan Irene hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Berhubung sudah berkumpul semua, mari kita selesaikan tugas ini!" ujar Hanbin lantang dan diangguki semua orang.

.

.

.

Sehun dan teman-temannya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Tugas tersebut akan cepat selesai jika diantara mereka tidak ada yang bercanda. Namun sayang, mereka lebih banyak bercanda daripada seriusnya. Mereka baru selesai pukul tujuh malam. Entah menghabiskan waktu berapa lama. "Hanbin-ah, kita pulang ya!" ujar Lisa mewakili teman-temannya.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan!" balas Hanbin. Semuanya mengangguk. Hoseok dan Lisa pulang bersama menggunakan motor sport Hoseok dikarenakan rumah mereka yang saling berhadapan. "Ah Sehun! Aku sarankan kau mengantar Irene!" ucapan Hanbin membuat wajah Sehun kembali memanas. Ia lalu menatap Irene ragu. "Mari aku antar," Irene mengangguk mantap.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama keluar dari pekarangan rumah Hanbin setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik rumah. "Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, apa kau mau mampir?" Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ia jadi teringat bahwa di rumahnya ada orang asing.

"Maaf Irene, lain kali saja," Irene mengangguk paham. Sehun ingin sekali merangkul Irene. Tapi ia pikir itu sangat gila. Akhirnya mereka berjalan dalam diam. "Sehun, aku mau mampir sebentar untuk beli es krim," Sehun tersentak kemudian mengangguk. Gadis memasuki minimarket. Sehun jadi teringat Jongin yang minta dibelikan es krim.

Teringat tampang Jongin yang seperti orang kurang kasih sayang membuat rasa kasihan Sehun keluar begitu saja. Ia menyusul Irene yang tengah memilih-milih es krim. "Sehun!" pekik Irene. Sehun tersenyum mabis ke arahnya.

"Aku juga ingin es krim," balas Sehun. Ia mengambil dua es krim rasa stroberi.

"Apa kau sudah?" tanya Sehun pada Irene. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar es krim. "Aku yang bayar punyamu juga," ujar Sehun membuat kening Irene berkerut. Ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Aku akan usahakan ff ini update satu minggu sekali, biasa sibuk kkk, apalagi aku sekarang kelas 12.

Ada yang minta ini diganti yaoi, tapi maaf aku gak bisa hueeee!

Readers kalian penyemangatku hehe... review for this chap kay?

Thanks,

Jongtaemyung


	4. Chapter 4

**Say, Yes!**

 **A HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, ChanKai, TaeKai**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: GS**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menaruh sepatunya di rak dan masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Jongin tertidur di depan TV dengan tangannya menggenggam remote TV. Ia lalu melayangkan es krim yang tadi dibelinya ke atas perut Jongin membuat gadis tersebut langsung bangun. Matanya menatap marah ke arah Sehun.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sakit!" Jongin berteriak pada Sehun yang memasang wajah datar. Tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik yang berisi es krim tadi. "Apa ini?" tanya Jongin. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Mata Jongin membelalak setelah melihat es krim di kantong plastik tadi. Ia memekik bahagia dengan dua es krim yang telah Sehun belikan untuknya.

"Sehun ini untukku ya? Gratis 'kan? Terima kasih!" teriak Jongin. Ia mulai melahap es krim tersebut dengan rakus.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengenakan jaket cokelat kesayangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin. "Kau pikir aku mau tinggal berdua bersamamu?" balas Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang menyakiti hati Baekhyun saat ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Setelah aku menemukan Jongin, aku akan membawanya pulang dan menikahinya," ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "L-lalu bagaimana d-denganku?" tanya Baekhyun bergetar, suaranya terdengar sarat akan kesakitan.

"Kita bercerai," balas Chanyeol enteng lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Baekhyun mengambil handphonennya dan menghububgi seseorang.

"Cari di mana keberadaan Jongin sekarang. Aku butuh informasi tersebut, segera!" Baekhyun segera memutuskan hubungan tanpa menunggu seseorang yang dihububunginya tersebut membalas ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Jongin menginap di rumah Sehun. Ia berterima kasih banyak pada pemuda _pale_ tersebut yang sudah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di rumahnya, meskipun Jongin sendiri harus menelan pahit karena Oh Sehun benar-benar pemuda yang kejam. Kejam di sini bukan berarti Jongin dipukul, ditampar, ataupun yang berupa kekerasan.

Kejamnya Sehun adalah ia tidak segan segan memerintah Jongin untuk mencuci, menyetrika, megepel, bersih-bersih rumah dan hal lain yang membuat Jongin lelah. Tapi nanti Sehun akan memberinya bonus berupa makan enak. Jongin belum berani bertanya tentang Sehun yang tinggal sendiri di rumah tanpa orang tua.

Jongin takut jika ia bertanya seperti itu Sehun akan mendampratnya. Sekarang ini Jongin menikmati hidup bersama anak SMA yang sebelumnya tidak ia kenal. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat memalukan, memalukan untuk Jongin, bagaimana dirinya yang begitu bar bar pada Sehun.

Jongin merindukan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, tapi ia tidak berani untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Jongin menunggu ayah dan ibunya menelpon dirinya, tapi sayang sekali, semua itu tidak terjadi. "Kau mau berangkat?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun dan dibalas anggukkan singkat. Setelah memakan sarapan yang dibuat Jongin, Sehun langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Jongin duduk termenung di kursi yang ada di dapur. Ia hanya duduk sambil melamun. Namun lamunan itu seketika buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama. Ia membuka pintu. Seketika matanya membola melihat seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Jongin sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah bibirnya. Kakinya perlahan mundur. "Kau! Mau apa kau kemari?!" ujar Jongin membentak. Wajahnya menampakkan raut emosi dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku juga mau bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir.

"Akan aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku, Kim Jongin," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengernyit tidak suka. Ia menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh obsesi. "Tidak, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa aku akan menjadi milikmu!" ujar Jongin berteriak. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh ke arah Jongin sebelum pria tersebut menggendong Jongin bridal.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ia memberontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Turunkan aku, Park!" Chanyeol tak mengindahkam ucapan Jongin, ia terus menggendong Jongin dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Ia membanting tubuh Jongin di jok paling belakang. Tubuh Jongin rasanya akan remuk. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Turunkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi!" teriak Jongin lagi. Di tengah jalan Jongin melihat Sehun yang sedang menunggu bus. Tangannya mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras berharap Sehun melihatnya. "Sekalipun dia melihatmu, apa kau pikir dia akan membantumu huh? Ingatlah bahwa kau hanyalah orang asing baginya!" ucapan Chanyeol begitu menohok hati Jongin.

Ia juga sadar bahwa Sehun hanya menganggapnya orang asing, tidak lebih. Jongin lalu terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah orang tuamu," Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Park," Jongin lalu membuang muka. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah.

"Rencanaku? Menikah denganmu! Itu yang aku inginkan, bukan menikah dengan wanita menyedihkan seperti kakakmu!" Jongin menahan dirinya agar ia tidak menampar Chanyeol ataupun melakukan apapun yang membahayakan dirinya maupun Chanyeol.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin dan Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depan rumah megah kelurga Kim. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia sangat gugup sekarang, dirinya ketakutan. Chanyeol memang brengsek. Begitulah yang Jongin pikirkan tentang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar tersebut. Chanyeol menekan bel.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Kim Minkyung yang menatap terkejut ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Jongin?! Chanyeol?!" ujarnya tak percaya. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah ke arah ibu mertua, sedangkan Jongin diam mematung sambil memejamkan matanya. Minkyung menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk putri bungsunya. "Ibu merindukanmu, sayang," Minkyung memeluk sang putri dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia tak kalah erat memeluk ibu tercinta.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jonginnya tersenyum bahagia. Minkyung lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Jongin. Tangannya merambat mengelus pipi tirus sang anak. "Apa kau tak merindukan ibu?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghambur ke pelukan ibunya lagi.

"Jongin sangat merindukan ibu! Jongin selalu menanti panggilan dari ibu!" Ujar Jongin manja. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menyeraikan Baekhyun dan menikah dengan Jongin. Setelah dirasa cukup puas memeluk ibunya, Jongin melepaskan diri.

"Jongin hidup di rumah seorang pria," perkataan Chanyeol membuat Jongin ingin sekali menonjok wajah sok tampan itu. Pandangannya menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan membunuh. Jongin cemas dengan apa yang akan direaksikan oleh ibunya. Ibunya lalu mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan gemas. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menginap di rumah teman priamu huh?"

Jongin memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bangga. "Dan parahnya, mereka tidak saling mengenal. Jadi intinya... Jongin hidup selama seminggu dengan orang asing," Jongin menggertakkan giginya tidak suka.

"Dia bukan orang asing!" bela Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tak boleh dekat dengan orang asing! Mereka belum tentu orang baik!"

"Tapi dia bukan orang asing! Dia temanku! Dasar Park Chanyeol pembual!" Chanyeol yang tadinya tersenyum senang sekarang hanya menatap Jongin dengan dingin. Pembual? Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajari mulut Jongin agar tidak seenaknya berbicara. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Jongin!" Jongin tidak mendengarkan ucapan ibunya, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ia rindukan.

"Chanyeol, maafkan Jongin ya? Dia memang begitu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya," ujar Minkyung dengan penuh penyesalan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, bu. Aku menyukai Jongin yang seperti itu," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Bu, aku ingin menikah dengan Jongin," Minkyung membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ia berharap telinganya sedang bermasalah. "A-apa?" Minkyung berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku ingin menikahi Jongin," Kim Minkyung menggeleng. Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun, bagaiman bisa kau menghimpun dua saudara sekaligus?" mata Chanyeol bergerak gusar.

"Aku mencintai Jongin,"

"Ini memang lucu, tapi aku sangat sangat mencintai Jongin. Aku permisi dulu, bu."

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar kesayangannya. Sudah genap satu minggu ia tidak bersantai di ranjang empuk nan besar ini. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya. Sosok itu menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Jongin. Ia duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Chanyeol tadi mengatakan pada ibu bahwa dia ingin menikahimu," Jongin hanya menatap malas ibunya saat wanita tersebut berujar seperti itu. Ia lalu mendengus. "Jangan dengarkan ucapan Chanyeol, bu. Dia itu gila!" Ujar Jongin lantang. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya dia begitu menyukaimu-"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong Jongin. Ibunya tidak menjawab, mulutnya terbuka tapi ia tetap terdiam. Jongin pun ikut diam tak melihat ibunya yang menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya karena suasana yang begitu canggung.

"Bu, jika aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun unni? Apa ibu tidak kasihan padanya? Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan Chanyeol, jadi berhenti menyuruhku untuk mencintainya!"

"Ya, dia akan kesakitan," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Jong, fakta bahwa-" Jongin menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ibunya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ibu keluar ya," Jongin hanya menatap ibunya dengan bingung.

"Fakta apa?"

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun pulang sampai rumah jam 10 malam. Kelas berakhir pukul 9.45 malam. Itu pun karena Sehun tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Jika ia mengikuti les berarti dia akan pulang tengah malam. Memang ekstrim sistem pendidikan di Korea Selatan. Tapi Sehun harus apa? Protes? Itu tidak mungkin.

Apalagi sekarang Sehun berada di tingkat terakhir yang berarti selanjutnya Sehun harus melanjutkannya ke perguruan tinggi. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Kali ini ia harus memberi Jongin pelajaran. Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, barangkali ada pencurian. Ia lalu menutup pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lega ketika barang barang berharganya masih tertata rapi. Tapi ia mengernyit bingung karena tida menemukan Jongin. "Kemana nuna itu?" tanya Sehun bingung. Ia mencari Jongin ke sepenjuru rumah. Tapi sayang, tidak ada Jongin. Sehun melihat _handphone_ Jongin yang diletakkan sembarangan di atas permadani yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Aish! Kemana perginya dia?!" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Apa dia harus mencari Jongin? "Mencarinya? Hah! Dia kira siapa aku huh? Tidak akan!" Sehun bermonolog. Tiba-tiba kontak bernama 'Ibuku sayang' memanggil nomor Jongin. Sehun menjawabnya ragu.

"Hallo..."

 _ **"Sehun! Handphoneku tertinggal di rumahmu! Hueeee...!"**_

"K-kau? Jongin nuna kah?"

 _ **"Iya! Siapa lagi?!"**_

"Aku pikir ini ibumu,"

 _ **"Kemari antarkan handphoneku!"**_

"Kau menyuruhku?!"

 _ **"Iya!"**_

"Enak saja!"

 _ **"Sehuuuun... kau tidak kasihan padaku?"**_

"Tidak!"

 _ **"Kau jahat sekaliii!"**_

"Ambil handphonemu atau aku akan menjualnya,"

 _ **"Ya ya ya! Jangan lakukan itu!"**_

Sehun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ia menghidupkan mode penerbangan pada _handhphone_ Jongin. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai memainkan _handhphone_ Jongin. Ia membuka galeri untuk melihat-lihat fotonya.

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku membuka galeri untuk melihat-lihat foto Jongin. Membukanya satu persatu. Sebagian besar foto yang aku lihat terlihat begitu sempurna, dan aku mengakui bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat sempurna meski ia belum mandi. Ada foto dirinya bersama keluarganya mungkin. Namun seseorang yang di samping Jongin membuatku terperangah.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari Jongin? Tapi meski cantik dia terlihat tidak terlalu menarik, tidak seperti Jongin. Jongin cantik dan manis, apalagi kulit tan sexinya. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa malah memuji Jongin. Aku melihat foto-foto lainnya. Kolelsi fotonya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Mungkin sekitar 19 album foto. Dan setiap album bisa terisi 200 foto.

Benar-benar maniak. Dibandingkan denganku yang hanya memiliki 2 album foto, dan fotoku pun hanya ada 12. Setiap album berbeda nama. Aku sudah membuka dengan album berfolder:

 **'Jongin Cantik'**

 **'Jongin Unyu',**

 **'Sexy Kim',**

 **'Jongin masih jomblo'**

 **'Jongin sama fams'**

 **'Jongin yang katanya mirip beruang'**

 **'Jongin anak papah mamah'**

 **'Nini anak baik'**

 **'Nini kecil'**

 **'Nini bayi'**

Dan baru 10 folder yang aku buka. Sekarang aku akan membuka folder bernama 'jangan dibuka, Nini punya,'. Aku tentu saja penasaran dengan isinya. Aku tidak tahu harus menyesal atau tidak begitu melihat foto yang ada dalam folder tersebut. Aku mulai berkeringat. Folder tersebut menampilkan foto-foto Jongin yang sungguh! Seperti model _victoria secret_! Bagaimana tidak?!

Kebanyakan dia foto hanya menggunakan tanktop, menampilkan belahan dadanya. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya yang sungguh seperti gadis minta digagahi. Jongin yang menggunakan bathrobe, handuk, hotpants, tanktop sudah kulihat semuanya. Aku mungkin gila. Mataku sudah ternoda!

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

"Ibuuu...!" Jongin menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Ibunya hanya kebingungan melihat putrinya yang tampak histeris. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Minkyung, menatap Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" _Handhphone_ ku tertinggal di rumah temanku! Dan...!" Minkyung setia dengan apa yang akan diucapkan putrinya.

"Banyak foto sexyku!" Jongin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak masalah, temanmu perempuan, kan? Tidak apa-apa, sayang,"

"AKU MENGINAP DI RUMAH TEMAN PRIAKU!" Minkyung menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Apa yang barusan anaknya katakan?

"J-jadi selama satu minggu ini kau menginap di rumah teman priamu?" Kini giliran Jongin yang membulatkan matanya. Ia keceplosan tadi.

"Ah t-tidak bu, a-aku-"

"YAK KIM JONGIN!" Minkyung menampar keras pantat putri bungsunya. Jongin hanya mengaduh kesakitan. "E-eh bu, ayah belum pulang?"

 **TBC**

Hai.. makasih udah baca. Terima kasih buat review ch 3 : **VampireDPS, Nadia, kyuhyunstan, , monggukim, kiki1411, Guest, cute, , dhantieee, ly94, adi chandra, Nadhefuji, jjong86, , jongiebottom, bksekaii**.. see u in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

CAST: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taeyong.

GENRE: Romance, School Life, Family.

RATING: T

 **WARN! GS!**

 **TYPO!**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin kini sedang berlutut di depan ayahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca bak mata anak anjing, sungguh menggemaskan bercampur menyedihkan. Wajahnya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan sang anak bungsu. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan berlutut menyesuaikan tingginya.

Kyuhyun memegang pundak Jongin membuat dia menatap balik ke arah ayahnya. "Ayah maafkan jika kau bersedia menikah dengan Chanyeol," reflek Jongin menjerit tak setuju.

"APA?! MENIKAH DENGAN CHANYEOL?! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Jika kau tidak mau, silahkan pergi yang jauh!" Jongin menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Ia berfikir bahwa ayahnya gila. 'Mereka sama-sama gila,' batinnya miris. "Aku mau saja menikah dengan Chanyeol, tapi apa ayah tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun unni? Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Ayah memiliki dua putri, dan itu bukan hanya aku seorang!" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dari awal tidak Baekhyun unni saja yang dijodohkan?"

"Kakakmu tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan!" Mulut Jongin terbuka. Lidahnya begitu kelu.

"J-jadi itu alasan ayah menjodohkanku dengan Chanyeol? Kesimpulannya, orang yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan tidak diperbolehkan menikah?" Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Air matanya sebentar lagi turun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam membeku. Jongin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk pergi ke rumah Taeyong.

Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sampai di tumah Taeyong, ia masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. "Ah, Jongin!" Ibu Taeyong kaget karena munculnya Jongin secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf ma, Taeyong di mana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia ada di kamar," balas Ibu Taeyong. Jongin mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Taeyong yang ada di lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk. Ia melihat Taeyong yang sedang tertidur. Ia pun lalu menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati sahabatnya tersebut. Ia membanting tubuhnya di atas tubuh Taeyong.

Jongin menindih tubuh Taeyong membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang sakit dan membuka matanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin," Jongin menatap Taeyong dengan wajah menggodanya. Taeyong lagi lagi salah tingkah dengan bergerak gelisah. Jongin menangkup pipi Taeyong dan mencium bibir tersebut kilat. Taeyong melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Ciuman pertamanya! "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin hanya tertawa. Ia lalu menjawab.

"Mencium si tampan Taeyong, kenapa?" Balas Jongin polos. Taeyong memijit batang hidungnya.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku kelepasan?" Jongin tertawa keras. Ia turun dari tubuh Taeyong dan memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa bahagia. Taeyong lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Ada apa? Dan sejak kapan kau pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Taeyong penuh selidik. Jongin hanya nyengir.

"Aku diculik Chanyeol, beruntung karena dia membawaku ke rumah," jelas Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol hyung tahu keberadaanmu?" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Ia duduk di ranjang Taeyong. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. "Maukah kau mengantarku ke rumah yang ditempati Baekhyun unni dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin. Taeyong ingin menolak, tapi ia ingat bahwa Jongin itu sangat keras kepala.

"Di sana ada Chanyeol hyung, apa yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Kini Taeyong dan Jongin sudah sampai di halaman rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin melangkah dengan mantap menuju pintu utama. Ia mengeratkan _hoodie_ biru yang dikenakannya ketika rambut hitamnya tertiup angin. Ia memejamkan matanya, kedua kakinya kembali melangkah karena sebelumnya ia sempat berhenti. Taeyong hanya mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Setelah berada di depan pintu, pria tersebut memencet bel. Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar menampakkan Baekhyun. Wanita tersebut kaget mendapati tamunya adalah sang adik kandung dan sahabat adiknya tersebut. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan berbinar dan pada akhirnya ia memeluknya.

"Jongin! Aku merindukanmu!" Jongin tersenyum, ia mengelus punggung sempit sang kakak. Jongin juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun karena tidak bertemu selama satu minggu. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. "Ayo, masuk, Jongin, Taeyong." Jongin dan Taeyong mengangguk bersamaan. Baekhyun menutup pintu begitu Jongin dan Taeyong sudah masuk.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga diikuti Jongin dan Taeyong. Mereka duduk beralaskan permadani. "Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia malah menubrukkan tubuhnya pada baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sambil menangis. Manik bulatnya memerah. "Maaf..." lirih Jongin. Ia masih terisak di pelukan sang kakak.

Baekhyun bingung dengan kelakuan Jongin. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong, pemuda itu hanya menatap Jongin penasaran. "Apa maksudmu, Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa unni bahagia menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I-iya, aku bahagia menikah dengan Chanyeol,"

"Bohong!" Teriak Jongin.

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu?" Taeyong berbicara pada Jongin. Jongin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jongin?!" Seseorang dari tangga memanggil namanya dengan volume keras. Ia menuruni undakan tangga dengan cepat. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, suami dari Baekhyun. Ia melangkah menghampiri Jongin dan tak segan mengecup ujung bibir Jongin yang terbuka. Semuanya membelalak kaget karena tindakan Chanyeol, terlebih Baekhyun.

Taeyong menatap benci, Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, sedangkan Jongin menatap jijik ke arah Chanyeol. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan pergi ke dapur dengan perasaan terluka. Taeyong menyusulnya. Jongin menatap nanar ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai kejam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sayang? Mencariku?" Shit! Jongin jijik sekali.

"Dalam mimpimu, jerk!"

"Kau tak boleh berbicara kasar kepadaku, sayang!" Jongin ketakutan karena Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Ujar Jongin takut. Suaranya bergetar.

BRUGH

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin pada sofa ruang keluarga. Ia semakin mendekat. Wajahnya didekatkan ke arahnya. "TAEYONG! TAEYONG!" Jongin berteriak kencang saat Chanyeol menindihnya.

"TAEYONG! TAEmpphhht!" Chanyeol mencium Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin meronta-ronta. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar pria tersebut melepaskan diri. Jongin menangis. Ia merutukki kepergian Taeyong dan Baekhyun. Dadanya sesak, ia sangat jijik pada Chanyeol.

"JONGIN!" Teriak Taeyong tiba-tiba. Ia segera menghampirinya dan menonjok wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangun dari atas tubuh Jongin. Ia tersenyum remeh ke arah Taeyong yang memandangnya geram. Tangan Taeyong terkepal erat. Jongin duduk di sofa sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Taeyong meninju wajah Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Baekhyun membelalak kaget melihat Taeyong yang menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan. Ia menghampiri Taeyong dan menjerit meminta agar Taeyong berhenti menghajar Chanyeol. "BERHENTI, TAEYONG!" Taeyong berhenti menghajar Chanyeol. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum idiot.

Ia tidak peduli, ia segera menghampiri Jongin yang menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Taeyong memeluk Jongin lembut. Mengelus surai legam Jongin dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Ia berjanji bahwa dia akan menjaga Jongin dan tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Udara dingin berhembus membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki mood yang baik, sejak tadi ia hanya menekuk wajahnya. "Sehun!" Seseorang memanggilnya membuat ia menoleh. "Ah Taeyong!" Balas Sehun. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat," Sehun mengendikkam bahunya. Taeyong merengkuh pundak Sehun.

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah satu minggu lebih tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan bersama melewati koridor menuju kelas mereka. Taeyong dan Sehun mereka berteman, cukup dekat. "Sahabatku kabur dari acara pernikahannya, dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berfikir apapun selain memikirkan dia,"

Sepertinya Sehun pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia kabur dari acara pernikannya. Tapi siapa? Mata Sehun membelalak ketika ia ingat siapa orang itu. Kim Jongin? Tapi bukankah yang kabur adalah sahabat Taeyong? Tidak mungkin Jongin. Tapi Sehun benar-benar penasaran. "Siapa dia? Namanya?" Tanya Sehun sedikit mengguncang lengan Taeyong.

"Dia Kim Nini, sahabatku. Gila bukan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk saja. Sehun kira dia itu Kim Jongin, ternyata bukan. Tapi nama Nini tidak asing baginya. Kemudian Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya mengubur pikiran tersebut. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini sudah sampai di kelas. Mereka masuk bersama.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin menatap langit malam Seoul yang sedikit bintang dengan tatapan kosong di belakang rumah Taeyong. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Kejadian di mana Chanyeol menyiumnya membuat ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang tidak tahu mungkin sudah menganggapnya jalang. Ia teringat dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kakaknya hidup bersama Park-Brengsek-Chanyeol.

Awalnya Jongin mendukung pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, tetapi setelah mengetahui betapa brengseknya Park Chanyeol, Jongin menyesalinya. "Bear," panggil seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh. Mata Jongin jatuh tepat di manik hitam Sehun. Mereka terdiam dan sama-sama terkejut. "Sehun/Nuna?!" Membuahkan tanda tanya besar dari Taeyong.

Ia menatap bingung pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Kalian saling kenal?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya darinya dan Taeyong.

"Tidak, maksudku aku memiliki teman bernama Sehun dan ia sangat mirip dengan dia!" Jongin menunjuk Sehun dengan tangannya. Taeyong tertawa. "Dia memang Sehun, Jong!" Jongin menepuk jidatnya menyadari kebodohannya. Ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang juga sedang cekikikkan. Sial! Ia malu sekali.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Tanya Taeyong lagi, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kami kenal saja," Taeyong tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawab Taeyong. Jongin mendengus pelan saat mendengar jawaban Taeyong apalagi Taeyong menjawabnya dengan senyum jahil. "Apa benar, Hun?" Sehun buru-buru mengangguk. Jongin terdiam karena ia masih malu. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Duduklah di sana, Hun, Jong, aku akan mengambil beberapa camilan dan minum," Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk. Sehun duduk di kursi yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Taeyong. Ia duduk dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat taburan bintang di langit malam Seoul. Ia lalu menatap Jongin yang tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Matanya tidak berkedip melihat Jongin yang begitu cantik saat angin menghembuskan helaian rambutnya. Ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengambil benda persegi panjang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Ini handphonemu," Sehun tertegun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata bening Jongin. Ia membeku seketika.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jongin mengambil handphonenya dari genggaman tangannya. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun. "Seperti bukan dirimu," ujar Sehun. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Jadi kau teman Taeyong?" Tanya Jongin. Matanya terpejam pelan merasakan sapuan angin.

"Iya," balas Sehun singkat. Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi pendiam? Bukankah kau sangat cerewet?" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi, lalu diikuti Sehun.

"Kau belum mengenalku, adik tampan," Jongin mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Ia tersenyum geli saat memanggil Sehun dengan 'adik tampan'. Sehun megangkat alisnya. "Ternyata hidup denganmu selama satu minggu belum cukup untuk mengetahui semua tentangmu, nuna," Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku hoodie. "Kalian terlihat cocok," Ujar Taeyong, tangannya membawa roti kering dan coklat panas.

"Apa?!" Balas Jongin kaget sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa? Kalian memang cocok! Atau jangan-jangan kalian pacaran?!"

"Enak saja!" Balas Jongin tidak terima. Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Jongin kembali duduk dan mulai meminum coklat panasnya. Sehun juga seperti Jongin, ia mulai meminum coklat panas buatan Taeyong. "Serius, aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal,"

"Berhenti penasaran, Tae!" Jongin menatap Taeyong tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Taeyong heran kenapa sahabatnya tidak ingin memberitahunya. Ia lalu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jongin. Sehun memandang jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. "Ini sudah sangat malam, aku pulang dulu," ujar Sehun. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orang tuaku sedang pergi, kau menginap saja," Jongin mendengus mendengar balasan Taeyong untuk Sehun. Ia tidak setuju jika Sehun menginap di rumah Taeyong. "Tidak! Biarkan dia pulang!" Jongin berkata menolak. Alis Taeyong bertaut.

"Hei, yang punya rumah itu aku, jadi aku yang memutuskan!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Taeyong tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakkan Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh. "Dia memang begitu, padahal usianya sudah 22 tahun," Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau masuk saja, aku yang membereskan ini,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau punya rumah? Kenapa menginap?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau juga punya rumah, untuk apa menginap?" Balas Sehun membuat Jongin mati kutu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Rumah Taeyong juga rumahku! Jadi aku bebas untuk tidur di sini!" Bela Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun dengan menantang. Ia lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun membuat pemuda tampan tersebut menggeram. "Tentang foto yang ada di handphone-"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?!" Potong Jongin. Ia panik sekarang. Ia harap Sehun tidak membuka folder bernama 'Jangan Dibuka, Nini Punya'. "Folder dengan nama 'jangan dibuka, Nini punya' aku sudah melihatnya semua," balas Sehun datar. Wajah Jongin pucat pasi mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"KYAAA! SIALAN KAU, OH SEHUUUNNN!" Jongin berteriak sambil memukul dada Sehun kuat-kuat. Kakinya bergerak random. Sehun berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan aksi pukulannya. "Berhenti!" Ujar Sehun tegas.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Taeyong berujar histeris. Tangan kanan Sehun berada di pinggang ramping Jongin, sedangkan kedua tangan Jongin berada di dada Sehun dan sedang digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri Sehun. Mereka terdiam, tidak menyadari posisi intim mereka. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah sadar, dia segera menjauh dari tubuh Sehun.

"Aku curiga dengan kalian, apa kalian berpacaran?!" Sehun dan Jongin kompak menjawab tidak secara bersama.

"Tidak mau mengaku heh?"

"Aku bukan pacarnya! Siapa juga yang mau punya pacar sedingin dia?!" Balas Jongin sewot. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Taeyong.

"Lalu siapa juga yang mau punya pacar gila sepertimu?!"

"Gila?! Kau yang gila, Oh!" Taeyong memijit batang hidungnya. Mereka benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Sudahlah! Apa kalian tidak mau beristirahat?!"

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Ini Jongin lebih cocok sama Chan atau Daddy Hun sih? Wkwkw.**

 **Rated M-nya kalo HunKai udah nikah ajah hahaha :D**

 **Gimana nih chapter ini?**

 **Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah setia membaca+ mereview+memfollow+memfavorite ff abal-abal ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini kalian engga puas ;'(**

 **Review lagi ya biar saya semangat kkk~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAY, YES!**

 **A HunKai FF**

 **Pairing: HunKai, ChanKai, TaeKai, ChanBaek**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun, Bae Irene and others**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: GS**

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, ia terus teringat perbuatan bejat Chanyeol. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Taeyong menuju belakang rumah. Belakang rumah Taeyong adalah tempat favoritnya. Tanpa diduga di sana juga ada Sehun yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit malam. Jongin ingin berbalik pergi namun suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Kenapa pergi?" Jongin sempat berfikir, kenapa sikap Sehun berubah, berbeda sekali dengan Sehun di rumahnya sendiri. Di rumahnya ia terkesan dingin tidak seperti yang sekarang. "Aku tidak pergi, aku hanya akan pergi," balas Jongin. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia tersenyum malu, entahlah.

"Ehm.. kemarin aku dicium oleh seseorang yang tidak kusukai, apa kau tahu caranya menghilangkan bekas ciuman menjijikan itu?" Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Tidak ada basa-basinya. Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang kesal pada Sehun sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya terkikik geli.

"Nuna ingin aku mengatakannya padamu?" Jongin mengangguk semangat. Sehun bersmirk. Jongin sedikit tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan beringas. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia ingin melepaskan ciuman ini tetapi hatinya menolak. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Sehun semakin semangat menciumnya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan Jongin untuk bernafas. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, Jongin akan melilai ciuman Sehun 100 jika bisa. Dia benar-benar bisa membuat dirinya melayang. Selang beberapa detik Sehun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Nafas Jongin naik turun.

"K-kau apa yang kau lakukan huh..?" Jongin masih menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Nuna bilang ingin menghilangkan bekas ciuman menjijikan," Sehun menjawab seadanya. Wajah Jongin memerah.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan ciuman juga?!" Jawab Jongin sewot dan dibalas pandangan datar dari Sehun.

"Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara,"

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin mencicipi bibirku!"

"Memang iya," Jongin terdiam, tangannya terkepal. Matanya melotot ke arah Sehun.

"DASAR CABUL!" Teriak Jongin. Ia berlari ke dalam dan menemui Taeyong. Ia menaiki undakan tangga dengan tergesa. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar Taeyong dengan keras. Ia melihat sang sahabat sedang tidur sambil memeluk bantal guling, kemudian dirinya menghampiri dan menepuk pantat Taeyong dengan keras.

Taeyong dengan reflek membuka matanya dan memandang Jongin dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk guling. "Taeyong~ Sehun menciumku hueee!" Balas Jongin mewek.

"Itu sesuatu yang sering dilakukan seorang kekasih kepada kekasihnya," Taeyong membalas dengan datar. Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Taeyong barusan. Jarinya begerak mencubit pipi Taeyong."Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Tapi aku bukan kekasih Sehun!" Seru Jongin. Tapi sial, Taeyong tak meresponnya. Ia dengan sebal menaiki ranjang dan tidur di samping Taeyong sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ini sering dilakukan Jongin setiap menginap di rumah Taeyong.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Bunyi alarm terus berdering membuat Taeyong mencebik kesal. Ia mematikannya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ada Jongin yang masih setia tidur dan menempel padanya. "Bangun, Bear." Bisik Taeyong di telinga Jongin. Jongin hanya ber'hm' sebagai balasan.

"Ada kekasihmu di sini, apa kau tidak malu?" Jongin mau tidak mau bangun. Ia memandang sengit ke arah Taeyong. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, tapi masih terlihat cantik. "Cuci wajahmu, sikat gigi lalu kita jogging,"

"Aku tidak ikut jogging, aku akan menunggumu," Taeyong menggeleng, ia tahu Jongin akan kembali tidur saat ia pergi jogging.

"Ikut atau aku tidak akan mengizinkamu menginap lagi di rumahku?!" Jongin meninju lengan Taeyong pelan saat pemuda tersebut mengancamnya.

"Ya ya ya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin, Sehun, dan Taeyong sedang jogging sekarang. Jogging untuk Sehun dan Taeyong karena pada kenyataannya Jongin menggunakan sepeda. "Turunlah dan ikut jogging dengan kami!" Jongin malah memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Taeyong membuat pemuda tersebut menggeram. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Aku-tidak-mau!" Balas Jongin membuat Taeyong ingin sekali menguliti Jongin.

"Sehun..." tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil pemuda pale tersebut. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Irene yang sedang jogging juga. Ia membalas senyuman Irene. "Oh, Hai Irene!" Balasnya semangat. Jongin memandang Sehun dan Irene tidak suka. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya memandang bingung. "Kayuh sepeda ini dan aku membonceng!" Ujar Jongin kesal. Taeyong lalu menyipitkan matanya.

"Taeyong, nuna, aku sama Irene, nanti kita bertemu lagi di sini, bagaimana?" Taeyong mengangguk. Ia melirik Jongin yang sedang memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun dan Irene akhirnya jogging bersama meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jongin. "Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu," Jongin tersentak. Ia lalu berdecak malas.

"Cemburu, gundulmu!" Taeyong tertawa.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Tahu di rumahnya ada Chanyeol, Jongin tidak akan pulang. Ia terdiam di pintu utama dan mengacuhkan sang ibu yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ibunya karena mengizinkan Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mereka. "Dasar menjijikan!" Ingin sekali Jongin membuang ludah ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang terdapat memar-memar.

Minkyung tersentak dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil. "Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Jongin!" Jongin mengacuhkan ucapan ibunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan Jongin ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu."

"Kenapa tak mengajak Baekhyun kemari?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Dia bilang malas," bohong Chanyeol.

"Aish anak itu!" Minkyung mendesah lalu memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Ah bu aku pulang dulu, katakan pada Jongin bahwa aku setia untuk menunggunya," begitulah kata terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada ibu mertua sebelum dirinya melenggang pergi. Minkyung menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan jauh dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia takut suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan menyeraikan Baekhyun dan menikahi Jongin.

Bukannya ia tidak setuju Jongin menikah dengan Chanyeol, tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, Minkyung tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun diceraikan oleh Chanyeol yang begitu terobsesi dengan Jongin. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minkyung melihat Jongin yang hendak pergi. Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menatap ibunya.

"Aku mau membeli es krim," ucapnya.

"Baikalah, hati-hati," Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkah. Ia mengambil sepeda dan mulai mengayuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menyetir mobil, ia hanya bisa sepeda. Inginnya diantar Taeyong, tapi ia sedang tidak mood bertemu sahabat tampannya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak bersepeda kecuali saat Taeyong mengajaknya jogging.

"Menyenangkan sekali bersepeda di malam hari!" Jongin menambah kecepatan kayuhannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin sudah mendapatkan es krim yang diinginkannya. Ia hendak mengambil sepeda yang terparkir jauh dari kedai es krim sebelum seseorang menahan lengannya. Ia menatap orang tersebut dan seketika ingin sekali Jongin membunuhnya. Park Chanyeol. Ia bersmirk ke arah Jongin.

"Lepaskan tangan menjijikanmu itu!" Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis tersebut membuat Jongin membulatkan mata dengan kaget. Es krim yang dipegangnya terjatuh bebas. "Satu-satunya cara agar aku menjadi milikmu adalah menghamilimu," Jongin takut, ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh.

Berhasil! Ia dengan cepat lari menuju gang. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal tersebut sepertinya. Ia dengan sengaja tidak berlari dengan cepat karena ia senang mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya masuk ke dalam gang. "AKH..." Jongin menjerit kesakitan saat telapak kakinya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan beling. Ia ingat sebelum lari ia melepas sandalnya. Sekarang tubuhnya ambruk.

Jongin adalah seorang hematophobia. Hematophobia adalah ketakutan berlebih seseorang ketika ia melihat darah. Parahnya bisa saja ia tak sadarkan diri. Nafasnya memburu, keringat mulai bercucuran. Jongin semakin ketakutan dan ia menangis sekarang. "Begitu kau pingsan aku akan dengan senang hati memperkosamu," Jongin beringsut pelan.

Chanyeol hanya semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan semakin mendekati Jongin.

BRUGH

"Akh...!" Ringis Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul punggungnya. Orang itu menghampiri Jongin, menggendongnya bridal dan berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol. "S-sehun..." gumam Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun mencabut pecahan beling di telapak kaki Jongin dan mulai mengobatinya. Ia menatap kasihan pada Jongin. Ia tahu semua dari Jongin keluar saat membeli es krim sampai dikejar-kejar pria yang Sehun yakini pria cabul. Kini ia hanya memandang wajah lelah Jongin di atas ranjang empuknya. "Aku bingung kenapa aku begitu peduli padamu, nuna..." Gumam Sehun.

Ia benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya yang terkesan dingin dan cuek tapi mau melakukan ini semua untuk gadis labil macam Jongin. Sehun pikir dirinya sudah mulai gila. Ponsel Jongin berdering dalam _sling_ _bag_ nya. Sehun merogohnya dan menjawab panggilan dari ibu Jongin. "Cepat pulang! Ayahmu sudah memaafkanmu, tenang saja, kau tidak akan menikah dengan Chanyeol!"

"H-halo bibi,"

"Ini siapa?"

"A-aku teman Jongin,"

"Teman? Bibi tidak tahu jika Jongin punya teman pria selain Taeyong, apa kau kekasihnya?"

"B-bukan. Saya hanya temannya,"

"Lalu kenapa handphone Jongin ada pada kau?"

"Ceritanya panjang bi..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?"

"Telapak kakinya menginjak pecahan beling-"

"Dia hematophobia! Apa dia pingsan?"

"I-iya, bi. Tapi saya sudah mengobatinya, dia masih memejamkan matanya,"

"Tolong jaga dia untuk bibi,"

"T-tentu,"

"Terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama, bi."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat gugup berbincang dengan ibu Jongin. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus surai legam gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kapan kau akan membuka matamu, hm?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Jongin, menyelimutinya sampai batas dadanya.

Ia melakukannya sadar atau tidak, yang pasti dirinya mungkin sudah gila karena dengan tidak sopannya ia mengecup kening Jongin lama. "Selamat malam," Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan karena sinar matahari yang megusik tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengernyit bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Ia tentu saja tidak asing dengan tempat ini. "Sehun?!" Pekiknya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aw!" Jongin menjerit kesakitan karena merasakan perih di bagian telapak kakinya. Ia melihat telapak kakinya yang dililit dengan perban. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Apa Sehun yang melakukannya untukku?" Jongin memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan menggunakan satu kaki.

Membuka pintu dan melihat Sehun yang masih nyaman tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Jongin semakin berjalan semangat sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Namun..

BRUGH

"A-aw!" Tubuhnya jatuh karena tidak seimbang. Ia meringis kesakitan karena lukanya tersenggol. Sehun yang terganggu dengan suara Jongin segera membuka matanya. Ia melihat Jongin yang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia segera menghampirinya. "Kenapa dipaksa untuk jalan?!" Ujar Sehun marah bercampur khawatir. Darah merembes menembus perban.

"Maaf..." balas Jongin menyesal. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia membopong tubuh Jongin bridal membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Jongin tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan Sehun. 'Kenapa dia begitu tampan? Ya Tuhan... Jongin tidak kuat dengan yang tampan-tampan TT,' batin Jongin ngawur.

"Berhenti menatapku! Aku tahu aku tampan, nuna!" Jongin mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Siapa juga yang sedang menatapmu!" Dasar Jongin, sudah tertangkap basah menatap Sehun ia malah mengelak. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Ia mulai membuka perban. Ia meringis melihat telapak kaki Jongin yang robek begitu lebar. Itu pasti sangat sakit. "Jagan dilihat! Aku tidak ingin kau kembali pingsan setelah melihat darah!" Oceh Sehun.

Ia mengganti perban dan dengan terampil melilitkannya pada telapak kaki Jongin. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Jongin. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit yang ada di telapak kakinya. Wajahnya merona hebat mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sehun. "Sudah," bisik Sehun di telinga Jongin membuatnya merinding. Sehun lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam 10.

"Shit!" Umpat Sehun membuat Jongin bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin. Pemilik wajah datar itu berdecak. Jongin menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Aku kesiangan dan... aku tidak mungkin ke sekolah se siang ini!" Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap takut Sehun yang kini terdiam. Ia lalu dengan perlahan menarik napasnya. "Maaf... aku membuatmu tidak pergi ke sekolah,"

"Lupakan," sahut Sehun. Ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin di kamar. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin baru ingat bagaimana bisa ia bersama Sehun. Tadi malam saat Chanyeol mengejarnya dan mengatakan hal yang menurut Jongin sangat gila dan tidak beberapa lama Sehun datang untuk menolongnya. Jongin melihat kilatan amarah dari mata Sehun tadi.

Ia merasa bersalah, karena dirinya Sehun jadi kesiangan. Jongin membulatkan tekadnya, ia kembali beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar. Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang membuka kulkas dan meneguk air mineral dengan rakus. "Maaf, karena aku, kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, maafkan aku, Sehun..." Sehun tidak suka dengan Jongin yang menyalahkan dirinya.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini seperi bukan dirinya saja. "Berhenti minta maaf! Aku sudah melarangmu untuk beranjak, Jongin!" Jongin tertegun saat Sehun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'nuna'. Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin, sedangkan gadis tersebut masih terdiam. 'Kenapa Sehun yang sangat dingin bisa berubah menjadi sangat perhatian dan cerewet?' Batin Jongin heran.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memegang pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dan setelah itu menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Jongin melihat ada roti tawar dan selai.

"Bahan-bahan untuk memasakku habis, aku hanya memiliki ini, selamat makan." Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang, selai favoritnya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin. "Aku akan membuatkan susu cokelat untukmu," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum samar.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia buru-buru berujar. "Tidak perlu, aku minum air mineral ini," Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk air mineral yang ada di dalam botol minum. "Tidak, aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu, tunggu sebentar," Jongin tak lagi menolak saat Sehun sudah melenggang pergi.

Ia tidak tahu Sehun melakukan semua itu dengan suka rela atau nantinya dia minta balasan. Sambil menunggu Sehun ia melanjutkan sarapannya. "Ini," Sehun menyodorkan susu cokelat pada Jongin. Jongin hanya menurut dan meneguk susu tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa. Ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkannya di sekitar mulut.

Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin dan itu membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Ternyata kalian lebih milih Nini sama Daddy Hun wkwk..**

 **Ini kalo ending maunya nyampe HunKai pacaran atau nikah? Hayaww kkk~**

 **Yang minta ChanKai momen, tuh udah disempilin yah ^^**

 **Makasih buat review kemarin, ga nyangka di chap 5 review nambah lebih banyak dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **Thanks...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAY, YES!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY**

 **LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

 **FF BY JONGTAEMYUNG**

 **RATE: T**

 **WARN: GS, TYPOS**

 **.**

 **SEHUN – JONGIN**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bi, Jongin ada di rumah?" Tanya Taeyong pada Minkyung. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menggeleng. Mereka sekarang ada di ruang utama kediaman keluarga Kim. "Di mana?" Taeyong langsung bertanya. Ia lalu meminum teh hangat buatan Nyonya Kim.

"Di rumah temannya, ibu sudah menelponnya berkali-kali tapi nomornya tidak aktif, ibu juga tidak punya nomor temannya," ujarnya frustasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Bibi tidak tahu dengan jelas, yang bibi tahu hanya kaki Jongin yang menginjak pecahan beling," jelas Minkyung. 'Shit! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!' Batin Taeyong berteriak. Ia lalu menatap nyonya Kim dengan ekspresi serius. Taeyong teringat kejadian di mana Chanyeol mencium Jongin. "E-eung.. bi, waktu itu aku dengan Jongin berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun nuna-"

Taeyong menjeda ucapannya membuat Minkyung penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilanjutkan Taeyong. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. "Chanyeol hyung mencium Jongin di depan Baekhyun nuna," Taeyong menjawab dengan cepat tapi masih dimengerti oleh Nyonya Kim.

"APA?!" Teriak Nyonya Kim. "Kau tidak berbohong, kan?" Tanya Minkyung masih tidak percaya. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Taeyong adalah sebuah kebohongan. "Aku tidak berbohong, bi, sungguh!" Ujar Taeyong meyakinkan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengatakan itu pada bibi tercintanya, tetapi ia pikir Minkyung harus tahu tentang ini. "Chanyeol hyung bukan orang baik, bi."

Minkyung menggeleng. Taeyong menatap nanar ibu Jongin. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dia orang baik, yang membuatnya tidak baik adalah..."

"Jongin?" Tebak Taeyong dan diangguki Minkyung. Ia mendesah frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa bibi berfikir bahwa yang membuat Chanyeol hyung menjadi pribadi yang tidak baik karena Jongin?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada tidak terima.

"Jika saja Jongin mau menikah dengannya bibi yakin Chanyeol tidak akan seperti ini," ujar Minkyung lembut.

"Jangan menyalahkan Jongin, bi. Dia tidak bersalah, justru bibi dan paman Kyuhyun yang bersalah, tidak seharusnya kalian seperti ini pada Jongin, aku pulang," pamit Taeyong setelah mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal dengan nyonya Kim.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun sedang tidur siang dan seseorang dengan seenaknya membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu. Ia mendengus sebal dengan orang itu. Ia beranjak dari atas karpet menuju pintu utama dengan langkah malas.

Cklek...

Mata Sehun membelalak begitu melihat Irene sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kenapa gadis tersebut tidak mengatakan jika ia mau berkunjung? Dan darimana Irene tahu rumahnya? Sehun merutukki dirinya yang begitu bodoh tidak mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu tersenyum kikuk ke arah Irene.

"A-ah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan berkunjung, kenapa tidak mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengirimu pesan tapi tidak terkirim, aku pikir handphonemu sedang dicharg, tentang aku yang tahu tentang alamat rumahmu, aku mengetahuinya dari dulu, ini memalukan bahwa aku mengakui aku sering membuntutimu saat pulang," Sehun tersenyum bodoh. Irene membuntutinya? Itu membuat Sehun seperti idiot.

"Aku membeli ayam goreng untukmu, ini!" Irene menyodorkan kotak makan yang berisi ayam goreng untuk Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dengan malu. "Mari masuk," Irene mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku mau mengambil piring dan garpu, tunggu sebentar," Irene lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Sehun pun lalu melenggang pergi ke dapur.

"Sehun~"

DEG

Irene mendengar suara gadis memanggil nama Sehun. Yang Irene tahu, Sehun hidup sendiri dan ia tidak mempunyai nuna, dia hanya memiliki satu hyung. Tapi itu siapa? Irene yang penasaran akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Di sana terlihat gadis yang sedang teduduk di depan pintu kamar. "S-siapa?" Tanya Irene gugup. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Irene.

Ia tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Ia akhirnya ingat, Irene adalah gadis yang ditemuinya saat dia, Taeyong, dan Sehun jogging sekaligus gadis yang telah membuat dirinya sedikit kesal. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia kemari? Begitulah batin Jongin. Tapi seperti yang dilihat Jongin, Irene adalah sosok yang ramah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Irene dan dianggukki Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu namamu," ujar Jongin polos. Tangan Irene diulurkan ke arah Jongin dan Jongin menjabatnya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin,"

"Irene, Bae Irene," Jongin lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Irene begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Nuna," panggil Sehun pada Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Irene pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Kini Jongin, Sehun dan Irene tengah di meja makan menikmati ayam goreng yang Irene bawa. Kata Sehun sih makan siang. Jongin yang memang dasarnya begitu menyukai ayam ia dengan semangat memakan ayam goreng tersebut. Sehun menatap kesal ke arah Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!

"Unni, kau terlalu bersemangat memakan ayamnya, aku pikir kau begitu suka dengan ayam goreng, ini untukmu!" Irene memberikan dua potong paha ayam untuk Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin memekik bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong ia sudah makan 5 potong ayam goreng. "Kau seperti tidak makan selama 1 tahun," desis Sehun.

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, ia kembali menatap ayam goreng di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ini akan lebih nikmat jika ada es krim!"

"Berhenti memperlihatkan wajah sok polosmu! Itu tidak cocok! Ayolah kau sudah 22 tahun!" Cerocos Sehun. Ia malu dengan tingkah Jongin ngomong-ngomong. Irene tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan Jongin, ia pikir Jongin begitu menggemaskan meski umurnya lebih tua darinya. Ia melirik jam di handphone canggihnya.

"Aku tidak berangkat hari ini karena aku akan menyambut kepulangan oppaku dari Jepang, aku mau pulang dulu, Sehun, Jongin unni!" Ujar Irene.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak rela. Ia begitu nyaman di dekat Irene, entahlah.

"Aku janji akan berkunjung lagi!" Setelah mengatakan itu Irene melenggang pergi diikuti Sehun yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Sehun~" rengek Jongin seperti anak kecil. Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kesal. "Bukankah ibumu menelpon tadi?! Dia memintamu pulang! Jika kau tak mau pulang itu akan merugikanku!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendapat omelan gratis dari Sehun. Kemana perginya sifat perhatian Sehun?

"Oh iya, itu tidak gratis," ujar Sehun membuat bingung Jongin.

"Tidak gratis? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut idiot.

"Perhatianku padamu itu tidak gratis! Aku mau setiap hari minggu kau datang ke rumahku dan mencuci semua pakaianku!" Jongin melongo. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"E-eh?! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jongin. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sinis ke arah Sehun. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun bersikap lembut dan tegas padanya sekarang sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang menyebalkan. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan menolak! Itu hutang dan hutang itu harus dibayar!"

Harusnya Jongin curiga dengan semua perhatian Sehun terhadapnya, salahnya sendiri yang langsung terlena.

"Sehun... di mana... sepedaku?! Kau tak membawanya pulang?!" Sehun menggeleng membuat Jongin berteriak kencang. Itu sepeda kesayangannya. Ia pasti akan diamuk ibunya. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menjambak rambutnya karena kesal. Sehun merintih kesakitan. Ia lalu menyeringai. 'Akan ku buat kau diam mematung, nuna.' Seringaiannya semakin lebar.

GREP

Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangannya merambat ke tengkuk gadis tan tersebut, semakin menekannya membuat Jongin menggeliat antara geli dan bergairah. Tangan kiri Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Jongin kerasukan setan apa yang membuat dirinya membalas ciuman laknat dari pemuda SMA macam Sehun.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun dan Jongin kini sedang berjalan menuju rumah Jongin. Mereka menggunakan bus dikarenakan Sehun tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Jongin maupun Sehun tidak tahu bahwa rumah mereka begitu dekat. Butuh waktu 5 menit mereka sampai menggunakan bus. Sehun terus merangkul Jongin yang berjalan tertatih.

Sehun pikir lebih baik dia menggendong Jongin daripada merangkul pundaknya seperti ini. "Aku gendong saja ya, nuna?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia khawatir dengan berat badannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kategori kurus. "Kau akan menyesal setelah menggendongku, percayalah!" Balas Jongin.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan cepat menggendong Jongin bridal. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju rumah besar bercat biru. Jongin meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Sehun. Ia takut ibunya akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya. "Turunkan aku, Sehun!" Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Ia tetap melangkah menuju pintu utama keluarga Kim.

CKLEK

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika pintu besar tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Reaksi mereka sama seperti reaksi Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun tidak menurunkan Jongin, ia malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin ingin menolak tetapi ketika melihat mata tajam Sehun yang seolah-olah memberinya kode ia hanya terdiam. "Jongin, siapa pria ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada putrinya. "Annyeong haseyo, saya Oh Sehun," ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sebagai tanda hormat.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada Sehun. Jongin ingin menjelaskan tapi Sehun terlalu cepat menjawabnya. Dan jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Iya, saya kekasihnya," balas Sehun tegas. Ingin sekali Jongin menjedukkan kepala Sehun ke batuan. Ia sungguh tidak enak dengan orang tua Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi yag tak bisa dibaca.

Jongin melirik ayahnya yang sedang menggertakkan giginya tidak suka. "Pantas saja kau menolak menikah dengan Chanyeol. Kami pikir kau masih lajang karena orang tuamu yang mengatakan demikian," ujar Park Hyorin sinis. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku.. sebenrnya a-aku masih lajang-" ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

"Dia masih lajang waktu itu, kami berpacaran 3 hari yang lalu," potong Sehun. Ia berpikir kenapa Jongin begitu bodoh sekarang?! Hyorin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi buru-buru ditahan Tuan Park. "Sudahlah, Hyo! Kami pamit undur diri," Park Yoochun membungkuk hormat pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Ia dan sang istri berjalan menjauhi kediaman Kim dan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Setelah kepergian mereka kedua orang tua Jongin memusatkan perhatiannya pada putri mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan penolakanmu karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih?!" Tanya Kyuhyun marah. Jongin ingin menangis karena dirinya yang serba salah. "Bisakah saya mengantar Jongin ke kamarnya?" Tanya Sehun dan diangguki Minkyung. Ia memberi kode pada Sehun agar mengikutinya. Sehun mengekor di belakang Minkyung menuju kamar Jongin.

Setelah mengantar Jongin ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun digiring kedua orang tua Jongin ke ruang tengah. Tatapan kedua orang tua Jongin membuat Sehun risih. Ia merasa sedang dihakimi. "Di mana sepeda Jongin?" Tanya Minkyung pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya. Ia lalu menarik nafas dengan perlahan.

"Saya tidak tahu, mungkin Jongin meninggalkannya di sekitar kedai es krim yang ia datangi malam kemarin," jelas Sehun.

"Jongin meninggalkannya?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Biar saya jelaskan..." Sehun mulai menjelaskan dari awal Jongin keluar dari kedai es krim lalu ada pria yang mengikutinya. Ia menjelaskannya dengan rinci. "Tapi, apa kau pemuda yang bibi telepon waktu itu?" Sehun memandang Minkyung sebentar lalu berpikir.

"Iya," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Bibi ingat, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya teman Jongin? Tapi kenapa tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau kekasih Jongin?" Sehun merutukki betapa bodoh dan pelupanya dirinya lalu merutukki betapa jelinya ingatan Kim Minkyung. Ia berfikir tentang jawaban yang masuk akal untuk ibu Jongin.

"Saya pikir lebih baik mengatakan bahwa saya adalah teman Jongin daripada kekasih Jongin," Jujur Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan benar atau salah. Dia tidak ingin membohongi mereka.

"Apa kau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi. Sungguh, Sehun tidak begitu menyukai tatapan Kim Kyuhyun yang sangat tajam ke arahnya. "Saya masih SMA kelas 3,"

"APA?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Minkyung bersamaan. Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi mereka. Apa ada yang salah? "Wajahmu begitu dewasa, bibi pikir kau seorang pengusaha muda," Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal lalu terseyum canggung. "Bukan, saya masih pelajar," Kyuhyun dan Minkyung masih tercengang. Sehun lalu melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Jam 10 malam.

Ia harus pulang karena besok ia harus sekolah. "Paman, bibi, saya pamit undur diri," Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun dan Minkyung mengantar Sehun sampai pintu utama. Minkyung menutup pintu dan berjalan tergesa ke kamar putrinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah istrinya.

Minkyung membuka lalu menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. "Sadarlah, Jongin! Kau harus putus dengan Sehun!" Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan handphonenya terlonjak kaget. Ia menaruh handphonenya sembarangan dan menatap ibunya. "Apa maksud ibu?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin usia Sehun 18 tahun, dia beda 4 tahun darimu, Jong. Lebih baik kau menikah saja dengan Minho!" Ingin sekali Jongin menjelaskan kepada ibunya bahwa Sehun bukanlah kekasihnya. Tetapi ia teringat pada Sehun, pemuda itu sudah menolongnya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah membohongi ibunya, yang ada nanti Sehun terlihat buruk di mata orang tuanya.

"Minho? Siapa lagi dia? Sudahlah, Bu, Jongin ingin ibu berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanku!" Ujar Jongin sedikit merengak, ia memasang wajah paling memelas. Ibunya menggeleng.

"Di mana sepedamu?" Tanya ibunya membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk ia katakan pada Minkyung. "Aku meninggalkan sepedaku, aku lupa membawanya karena aku berlari menghindari pria menjijikan itu!" Balas Jongin sambil menggeram. Ia menggertakkan giginya marah. "Siapa pria menjijikan itu?" Tanya Minkyung penasaran.

Ia harap bukan menantunya. "Chanyeol," jawaban singkat Jongin membuat Minkyung terdiam sambil membuang muka. Jongin sudah tahu bahwa akan selamanya sang ibu membela Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahan lagi dengannya, bu! Ceraikan Baekhyun unni dengan Chanyeol! Unni tersakiti asal ibu tahu!" Minkyung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

Menatapnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari kamar sang putri. "Aiisshh!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa ibunya selalu berpihak pada Chanyeol? Ia lalu memejamkan matanya erat erat. Air mata lolos dari mata indahnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih semua yang sudah membaca ff abal ini, makasih banyak buat yang udah review ^^

Wah kebanyakan minta ending HunKai nikah dan punya anak wkwkwk. Gatau ini udah pnjang apa belum hehe.. gatau juga mereka brdua udah ada getaran2 cinta apa belum hahaha

Ok see u~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Say, yes!**

HunKai Fanfiction

 **Warn!**

GS!

 **Cast: - Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

Sehun kini sedang menikmati sarapan di ruang makan sendirian. Hanya nasi goreng yang pemuda tersebut makan. Ia memakannya dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ayahnya menelpon, tumben sekali.

"Hallo,"

 _"Sehun,"_

"Iya, ayah,"

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, son?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ayah?"

 _"Ayah juga baik-baik saja,"_

"Syukurlah,"

 _"Sehun?"_

"Iya, yah?"

 _"Lulus nanti kau pindah ke sini,"_

Sehun terdiam enggan menjawab ucapan ayahnya.

 _"Sehun?"_

"Ah iya, maaf tadi aku sedikit melamun,"

 _"Lulus SMA nanti pindah ke sini,"_

"Aku akan memikirkannya, yah,"

 _"Ayah harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan ayahmu ini,"_

"Tidak akan, ayah."

 _"Baiklah, ayah tutup dulu, jaga kesehatanmu,"_

"Baik ayah,"

Setelah menutup panggilannya dengan sang ayah, ia membawa piring berisi nasi goreng yang belum habis menuju westafel cuci piring. Selera makannya hilang begitu saja saat sang ayah menghubunginya. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum menyambar tas punggungnya dan melangkah keluar rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Sehun!" Taeyong memanggil Sehun sambil menepuk punggungnya membuat pemuda _pale_ tersebut menoleh. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun. Ia menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca di atas meja.

"Pria ini, dia yang membuat Jongin terluka bukan pada malam itu?" Taeyong menyodorkan foto Park Chanyeol yang sengaja ia simpan di handphonenya. Sehun mengamati foto tersebut dengan mata menyipit. "Benar dia?" Tanya Taeyong. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya dari handphone Taeyong ke arah pemilik handphone tersebut. "Iya," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Shit!" Umpat Taeyong. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang pemuda tersebut bingung.

"Kenapa, Tae?" Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, pria yang akan menikah dengan Jongin waktu itu, jika saja Jongin tidak kabur, aku sangat yakin akan ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya," ujar Taeyong terdengar begitu serius. Sedangkan Sehun tercengang dengan penjelasan Taeyong.

"Aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Chanyeol tersebut bahwa cara agar ia memiliki Jongin nuna adalah dengan menghamilinya," Mendengar perkataan Sehun membuat ekspresi wajah Taeyong seketika berubah. Raut wajahnya mengeras. "Kau kekasih Jongin 'kan? Tolong jaga dia,"

"Aku-bukan-kekasihnya!" Ujar Sehun menekankan setiap kata pada ucapannya.

"Eh? Benar tidak pacaran?" Sehun mengangguk yakin. Taeyong menghela nafasnya kecewa, padahal ia sudah mendukung hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, eh ternyata mereka bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang ia pikirkan. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kucinta saat ini dan hari ini rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya," Taeyong menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit.

"Irene?" Tebaknya dan diangguki oleh Sehun. Taeyong ingin marah karena Sehun yang mencintai Irene, entahlah, ia hanya ingin Sehun mencintai Jongin. "Kenapa Irene?" Tanya Taeyong penasaran.

"Karena dia cantik,"

"Jongin juga cantik,"

"Apa?"

"Jongin lebih cantik dari Irene, Hun,"

"Iya aku tau, Irene itu baik,"

"Jongin juga baik!"

"Irene itu tidak banyak bicara,"

"Jongin juga-"

"Dia cerewet!"

Taeyong menatap tajam Sehun. Ia terus-terusan menatapnya membuat pemuda _pale_ tersebut merinding.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman yang ada di halaman rumah. Ia melihat telapak kaki Jongin yang diperban. Sekarang ia sedang di dalam mobil bersama sopir pribadi keluarga Kim. "Paman, jalankan mobilnya," perintah Baekhyun lembut. Yunho mengangguk patuh dan kembali menjalankan mobil.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Jongin yang masih sibuk menyirami tanaman tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. "Jongin," merasa dirinya dipanggil, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. "Unni!" Jongin memekik. Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan kakak tercintanya dengan kaki terpincang.

Setelah puas memeluk Baekhyun, ia pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Kapan unni kemari?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mengamati dari atas sampai bawah penampilan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru sampai, paman Yunho yang mengantarku kemari, kau saja yang teralu sibuk dengan duniamu tanpa menyadari kehadiranku," balas Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf unni," sesal Jongin dan dibalas gelengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan telapak kakimu? Kenapa ceroboh sekali?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat keadaan telapak kaki adiknya. Jongin menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia akan merahasiakan tentang kejadian yang menimpanya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Bakhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, unni." Balas Jongin meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Pasti sangat sakit ya?" Jongin kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, ini sudah akan sembuh, percayalah."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi tapi melihat keadaan kakimu sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku," ujar Baekhyun lemas.

"Aku masih kuat berjalan, unni! Yah walaupun akan sedikit terpincang," Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu maukah kau menemaniku pergi? "

"Aku mau saja, asal tidak ke rumah yang sekarang ditinggali unni," Baekhyun terkekeh dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin pasti trauma setelah insiden di mana Chanyeol menciumnya. "Tidak, aku akan membawamu ke Mico Cafe, gantilah bajumu dan kita akan segera berangkat,"

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Kini Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam Mico Cafe. Mereka duduk di pojok dekat dengan jendela. "Sebenarnya kita mau bertemu siapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Seseorang, kau mengenalnya, Jong," jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa kakaknya tidak memberitahu namanya saja? "Namanya?" Tanya Jongin lagi, Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia malahan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin.

"Unni~" rengek Jongin. Pesanan mereka sudah datang. 3 porsi untuk Jongin, Baekhyun dan seseorang yang belum kunjung datang. "Baekhyun-ssi," seseorang memanggil nama Baekhyun, reflek Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jongin nenutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, matanya membelalak. "Oh my!" Pekik Jongin. Pria tersebut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Jongin masih saja terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu. "Daehyun oppa!" Jongin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Daehyun. Daehyun dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan sikap Jongin. Begitu menggemaskan. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Daehyun dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Dae oppa kapan pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kemarin," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menunduk malu. Ia terkikik geli. "Aku tau unni malu hahaha," Jongin tertawa bahagia. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah adiknya.

"Kau sudah menikah, Baek?" Baekhyun terburu-buru menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Ia melihat tatapan kecewa dari Daehyun.

"I-iya," balasnya gugup.

"Kenapa?" Kini suara Daehyun terdengar datar. Jongin yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya terdiam. Ia tahu mengenai hubungan kakaknya dengan Daehyun. Baekhyun yang meminta hubungan mereka berakhir saat Daehyun menjelaskan ia akan pergi dua tahun lamanya ke Jepang. Jongin dulu protes saat Baekhyun menjelaskan hal tersebut.

Kakaknya tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh. Padahal Jongin sangat yakin kalau kakaknya masih sangat sangat mencintai Daehyun. Daehyun sudah membujuk Baekhyun agar tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka tetapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menolak.

"Aku harap unni dan oppa kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu, Daehyun oppa, unni tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya," ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sedangkan Daehyun tercengang. Menurut Daehyun, Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah, jika berbicara tidak dipikir terlebih dahulu. "Ah Dae, Jongin ber-"

" Suaminya sangat brengsek!" Ujar Jongin menggebu-gebu. Tahu begini Baekhyun tidak akan mengajak Jongin.

"Benar begitu, Baek?" Tanya Daehyun memastikan.

"Jangan bertanya kepada unni, oppa. Dia pasti akan melancarkan aksi membela suaminya, dengarkan aku saja!"

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berujar kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin tenang.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, tunggulah di luar Cafe," Jongin akan menolak.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan seperti orang hilang!" Tolaknya.

"Cepat keluar!" Jongin mencebik kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Cafe dengan sedikit pincang.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Daehyun mulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menikah," balas Baekhyun.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol," Daehyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mengerti. Ia mencintai wanita yang sialnya sudah bersuami. Ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih ada di hati sang pujaan hati atau tidak. "Aku mencintaimu," pernyataan Daehyun membuat hati Baekhyun sakit. Ia tahu Daehyun masih mencintainya, bahkan dirinya pun sama seperti pria yang ada di depannya.

Ia masih mencintai Daehyun, sangat mencintai. "Ya aku tahu,"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, apa kau mencintainya?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Daehyun. Saat ia melihat Daehyun, perasaan bersalah selalu menghinggapinya. "Baiklah, itu semua keputusanmu, kau memilih Chanyeol," Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi. Oh iya, pulanglah sebelum suamimu mencarimu," Ingin sekali Baekhyun menahan Daehyun dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat menyalurkan kerinduannya selama 2 tahun ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia terlalu pengecut. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jongin yang melihat Daehyun keluar dari Cafe segera menghampiri pria tersebut. "Oppa..." panggilnya.

"Ya, Jongin?" Balasnya. Jongin gelisah melihat raut wajah Daehyun yang sangat datar. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keduanya. "Oppa, aku yakin sekali Baekhyun unni akan bercerai dengan Chanyeol, jadi aku mohon padamu, tunggulah unni," ujar Jongin sambil memohon-mohon ke arah Daehyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti," Jongin tercengang melihat Daehyun yang pergi begitu saja. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tertahan. Setelah Daehyun pergi menggunakan mobil mewahnya, Jongin masuk lagi ke dalam Cafe dan melihat kakaknya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kita pulang," ujarnya dengan mata berair. Jongin hanya menurut.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Jongin segera bergegas menuju dapur. Ia mengambil susu kotak favoritnya dan meneguknya hingga tandas. "Ibu tadi bertemu Minho, dia penasaran denganmu, bagaimana jika besok malam kita adakan makan malam dengan keluarga Choi?" Ingin sekali Jongin mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Kenapa? Ibu mau menjodohkanku dengan dia? Jangan harap! Aku akan kabur lagi!" Teriak Jongin sambil membuang wadah susu ke tempat sampah dengan kesal.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar mencintai Sehun," Jongin membuang muka. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Iya aku sangat mencintanya dan hanya dia yang aku cintai!" Balas Jongin menggebu-gebu.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin sedang membaca novel di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang, ingin ke rumah Taeyong tetapi laki-laki tersebut pasti sedang sekolah. Bagaimana jika nanti Taeyong kuliah di luar kota dan meninggalkan Jongin? Ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Mungkin ia akan ikut dengan Taeyong. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Dering handphone membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Ia mengambil handphone dan melihat bahwa Taeyong yang menghubunginya.

"Halo,"

 _"Jong, kau benar tidak pacaran degan Sehun?"_

"Aku harus mengatakan berapa kali agar kau percaya?"

 _"Baiklah baiklah, jadi kau tak mungkin sakit hati saat aku mengatakan ini,"_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _"Kemarin Sehun resmi berpacaran dengan Irene,"_

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU HUH?! TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI DENGANKU!"

Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Taeyong. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Taeyong barusan. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit?' Batin Jongin. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal. 'Tidak mungkin!'

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau dan Irene-" Taeyong menjeda ucapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan yang dilakukan Sehun. Kemarin Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Irene saat jam istirahat. Lalu Irene menerimanya begitu saja karena pada dasarnya gadis tersebut juga mencintai Sehun. "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Taeyong memandang wajah pucat Sehun lalu melengang pergi membuahkan tanda tanya dari Sehun. "Kenapa dia? Apa dia mencintai Irene? Oh tidak tidak," ujar Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Bi Jongin kesepian," ujar Jongin sambil memeluk ibu Taeyong. Ia memeluknya manja. Luna mengusap lembut surai Jongin. Ia sangat menyayangi Jongin melebihi Taeyong. "Kau tidak akan kesepian kalau saja kau tidak kabur di acara pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luna kesal. Sedangkan Luna hanya terkekeh pelan.

Betapa menggemaskan Jongin saat ia cemberut. "Bibi mengerti keputusanmu, sayang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Jongin pun balas tersenyum. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Duduk dengan nyaman di sana sambil memakan camilan. "Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di sini daripada di rumahmu sendiri,"

Jongin tertawa renyah dengan perkataan Luna. Luna mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. "Kau harus mulai berkencan, menikah saja dengan Taeyong kalau kau tidak tertarik pada pria manapun," Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan Taeyong,"

"Hahaha," mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Jongin kembali mencomot keripik dan memakannya.

"Bi, apa Taeyong akan kuliah di luar kota?"

"Entahlah, kalau bibi terserah pada Taeyong," balasnya sambil menatap Jongin dengan lembut. Luna mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Aku mau ikut Taeyong saja kalau dia kuliah di luar kota!" Ujar Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"Maka dari itu menikahlah dengan Taeyong saja," Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Luna. Ia mendongak ke atas langit-langit rumah dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

TING TONG

Bel rumah keluarga Lee berbunyi. Luna dengan cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang utama. "Kau tunggu di sini, Jong," Jongin mengangguk singkat sedangkan Luna sudah membukakan pintu depan. "Jongin~" merasa namanya dipanggil, Jongin segera melangkah ke arah Luna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian formalnya. Tubuhnya seketika membeku. Tetapi dia tidak asing dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

Notes:

Hai... maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Akhir akhir ini begitu sulit untuk menemukan ide TT Review ya please?

Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya~


	9. Chapter 9

**SAY, YES!**

 **Written by jongtaemyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin langsung saja berlari ke arah Luna begitu wanita tersebut memanggil namanya. "Jongin duduklah," Jongin hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luna.

"Jongin, perkenalkan dia adalah Oh Luhan," pria yang bernama Luhan tersebut tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin dan dibalas juga oleh Jongin. "Kim Jongin," ujarnya lembut.

"Kau mirip Oh Sehun," ujar Jongin tanpa basa-basi. Luna yang melihat tingkah Jongin tertawa kecil. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Luna. "Dia hyung Oh Sehun." Jongin tercengang mendengar ucapan Luna. Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit?

"Aku akan mejelaskan, aku, Oh Luhan adalah kakak kandung Sehun, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea setelah aku menetap di Perancis selama 14 tahun dan aku adalah keponakan dari bibi Luna," mata Jongin kembali membelalak. Hei dia dari kecil sudah mengenal Taeyong tetapi pemuda itu tidak penah bercerita tentang Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Taeyong dan Sehun satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas, tapi aku baru pertama kali lihat Sehun waktu itu berkunjung kemari, dan dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sehun dan oppa,"

"Karena Taeyong juga tidak tahu tentang Sehun yang merupakan sepupunya, Sehun hidup tanpa orang tuanya sejak umur 7 tahun, ia hanya hidup bersama Ailee yang merupakan pengasuhnya, lalu saat ia SMP ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Sehun dulu anak yang sangat sangat pemalu, ia bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung kemari. Bibi juga penasaran dengan wajahnya karena tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Itulah yang membuat Taeyong tidak mengenal Sehun meskipun mereka seumuran." Jelas Luna panjang lebar. Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehun itu anti sosial?" Luna mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Oppa, lalu di mana orang tua kalian? Perancis?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Iya, tebakanmu benar," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat rumah bibi," Luhan mengangguk. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum tampannya membuat Jongin meleleh.

"Jadi kau barusaja sampai di Korea dan langsung kemari? Di mana kopermu?"

"Iya, aku sudah diberitahu ayah mengenai tempat tinggal Sehun, jadi aku menaruh barang-barangku di sana, aku juga belum memberitahu Sehun perihal kepulanganku," jelas Luhan.

"Hubungi Sehun agar dia pulang langsung kemari saja, tapi sayang bibi tidak punya nomor handphonenya mengingat ia mungkin tidak mengenal bibi," ujar Luna.

"Bi aku juga tidak punya nomor Sehun," Luna memandang Luhan dengan pandangan jangan-bercanda! Ia lalu melirik ke arah Jongin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Luna saling bertatapan dengan Jongin. "Jongin, tolong hubungi Taeyong, katakan padanya setelah pulang sekolah suruh Sehun kemari," Jongin mengangguk lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Taeyong.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Luna sedang keluar untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak mengingat bahan-bahannya sudah habis. Ia meninggalkan Jongin dengan Luhan di rumah. "Kau mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Suasananya begitu canggung. Jongin menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Iya," jawab Jongin singkat padat dan jelas.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Belum!" Balas Jongin cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan menggebu-gebu. Gadis di sampingnya benar-benar lucu. "Aku pikir aku tertarik padamu," nafas Jongin tercekat saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Y-ya?" Balas Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Ayo berkencan! Lagipula kau belum punya kekasih! Oh iya, dan yang harus kau tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesona Oh!" Jongin menganga mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Pria tersebut mengajaknya berkencan! Sialnya Jongin jadi teringat Sehun yang kemarin resmi berpacaran. Mengingat itu membuat hati Jongin dongkol.

Meski begitu ia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya yang mungkin saja sudah tertarik pada Oh Sehun. Jongin menyeringai, mungkin ajakan kencan Luhan akan membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatannya untuk menjadikannya pembantu. "Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan!" Balas Jongin menyeringai. Ia jadi tidak sabar melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau langsung menerima ajakan kencanku?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Kenapa wanita tersebut tidak curiga terhadapnya yang merupakan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu? "Apa itu lucu?" Jongin balik bertanya. Ia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi konyol Luhan. Ia lalu tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu arti dari kencan dan pacaran, apa itu sama?" Jongin tercengang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut dari Luhan. Pria di depannya benar-benar masih polos. Sedangkan Luhan menatap Jongin dengan ekapresi bingungnya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi... setahuku kencan itu diartikan seperti kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang pria dan wanita yang belum mempunyai hubungan yang terikat seperti sepasang kekasih, kegiatannya mencakup jalan-jalan, makan dan lainnya." Jelas Jongin. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan pacaran saja, bagaimana?" Jongin melongo mendengar ajakan Luhan. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ahahaha aku lebih menyukai jika kita setiap hari berkencan, aku suka jalan-jalan dan makan!" Ujar Jongin menggebu-gebu. Tanpa sadar ia beraegyo di depan Luhan membuat pria tersebut meneguk ludahnya. Demi apa, Jongin benar-benar imut! "Tapi aku lebih suka lagi jika kita berpacaran," Jongin jadi gugup setelah Luhan mengatakan itu dengan nada yang serius.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tak kuasa untuk membalas ucapan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan senantiasa menunggu balasan dari Jongin. "Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak tertarik denganku," itulah balasan Jongin untuk Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak menolak ajakan kencanmu! Ayo mulai sekarang kita berkencan!" Ujar Jongin antusias.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tertarik padamu. Tetapi kau lebih memilih untuk berkencan, baiklah kita mulai berkencan dari sekarang!" Ujar Luhan akhirnya. Dipikir aneh juga baru bertemu sudah mengajak berpacaran. Jongin meninju lengan Luhan pelan dan tertawa. Yah Jongin dilahirkan tanpa memiliki rasa canggung.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Taeyong sambil memasang earphone. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang tengah. Luhan menolak tetapi Jongin dengan cepat berlari ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Taeyong. Ia tidak percaya Luhan akan mengajaknya berkencan, bahkan tadi pria tersebut sempat mengajaknya berpacaran.

Ia tidak tahu pria itu kerasukan setan apa. Tak ingin terus menerus memikirkan Luhan, ia membuka akun facebooknya. Ia tak sengaja ketika menscroll ke bawah menemukan akun bernama Oh Sehun. "E-eh. Oh Sehun?" Jongin berujar dengan memasang wajah lucunya. Ia tertawa saat membuka akun bernama Oh Sehun tersebut dan melihat foto profilnya.

Sehun yang memeletkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya dalam foto profil tersebut membuat Jongin tertawa sambil guling-guling di atas ranjang. Wajahnya memerah. Ia lalu melihat-lihat koleksi foto Sehun di facebook. Ia tidak percaya pemuda dingin macam Sehun memiliki akun sosial media dan memasang foto yang menggelikan.

Mata Jongin mendelik begitu melihat foto yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan foto Sehun bersama Irene. Sehun yang merangkul mesra pundak Irene lalu gadis tersebut yang mencubit pipi tirus Sehun. Jongin melihat foto tersebut diposting sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Ia menggertakkan giginya tidak suka.

"APA DIA SEKOLAH HANYA UNTUK BERPACARAN?!" teriak Jongin lantang. Pipinya memerah karena marah dan kesal.

CKLEK

Jongin tiba-tiba memalingkan matanya pada sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Taeyong. Ia tercengang mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol home, hei ia sedang menjadi stalker seseorang yang ada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Jongin sambil menjerit. Ia kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Taeyong?" Sehun balik bertanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jongin. Pipi Jongin kembali memanas.

"Ini kamarku juga kalau kau mau tahu!" Balas Jongin dengan lantang.

"Cepat keluar!" Perintah Sehun membuat Jongin kesal.

"Kau orag asing! Aku harus mengawasimu!" Sehun membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Jongin. Jongin tentu saja kaget saat wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Ia melangkah mundur. "Aku mau berganti baju, bodoh. Aku tidak sudi tubuh indahku dinikmati oleh dirimu!" Ujar Sehun menyebalkan. Jongin mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Taeyong dan memberi kode pada Jongin agar gadis tersebut cepat keluar. "Kau dengan Irene menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak suka. Bola mata bening itu menatap Sehun kesal. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Jongin datar. Jongin tidak suka jika Sehun menatapnya datar seperti itu.

"Heol! Aku juga berkencan dengan hyungmu!" Balas Jongin tidak mau kalah, setelehnya ia melenggang keluar dari kamar Taeyong dan membanting pintu dengan keras. "Taeyong!" Jongin berlari terpincang-pincang ke arah Taeyong dan memeluknya. "Hiks..." isak Jongin di pelukan Taeyong.

Taeyong tentu saja kaget dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ada apa dengan gadis di pelukannya? Tangannya mengusap punggung Jongin lembut. Ia sedikit mengacak rambut Jongin karena gemas. "Kenapa menangis hmm?" Tanya Taeyong begitu lembut. Ia menatap intens mata Jongin yang berair.

"Aku-sedang-kesal!" Balas Jongin merengut lucu. Taeyong tertawa tanpa sadar.

"Alasannya?" Taeyong kembali bertanya.

"Sehun," balasan Jongin membuat Taeyong menatapnya heran. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga membuat Jongin kesal terhadapnya? "Ah! Tentang Sehun yang berpacaran dengan Irene?! Aku sudah menduganya bahwa kau menyukai Sehun!"

"LEE TAEYOOONG~~" Jongin menjerit kencang dan menjambak rambut Taeyong dengan kesal. Jongin juga tidak tahu ia kesal karena apa. Ia tak mungkin sakit hati karena Sehun berpacaran dengan Irene 'kan?

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Sehun. Mendengar pernyataan ibu bahwa aku dan dia adalah sepupu membuatku berpikir bahwa membuat kalian bersatu itu lebih mudah!" Ujar Taeyong menggebu-gebu tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jongin yang sudah merah padam dan menatap sengit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin menuruni anak tangga untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Jongin menyeringai lebar mendapati Luhan yang sedang berbaring di atas permadani yang ada di ruang tengah. "Oppa! Bagaimana jika berkencannya kita ganti dengan berpacaran?!" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan Luhan tercengang dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Tanya Luhan. Ia tidak masalah berpacaran dengan Jongin karena sejujurnya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis tan tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin," balas Jongin meyakinkan dan tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang sangat senang berdiri menghampiri Jongin, memeluk gadis tersebut dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi Jongin. Sehun yang baru datang membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengampiri mereka. Sehun melepas paksa pelukan Luhan pada Jongin membuahkan tanda tanya besar dari Luhan dan Jongin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Sehuna, ini Jongin. Pacar hyung!" Ujar Luhan bersemangat sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Mereka berpacaran?!

"Apa?!" Balas Sehun tidak percaya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyeringai kejam ke arahnya. "Kami berpacaran," ujar Luhan.

"Hyung tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin nuna! Ia gadis licik!" Entah kenapa Sehun sangat marah medengar pernyataan dari kakaknya bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu gadis licik?!" Tanya Jongin tidak terima. Apa-apaan Oh Sehun itu mengatainya gadis licik.

"Jongin,"

DEG

Suara itu, Jongin kenal, sangat kenal. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menoleh ke orang itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. "Park Chanyeol?!" Sehun berujar tajam. Ia menarik lengan Jongin dan mendekapnya. Luhan memekik tidak terima melihat perlakuan Sehun pada Jongin. "Sehun a-"

"Diam, Hyung!" Bentak Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan tercengang karena baru saja adiknya membentaknya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun tajam. Suaranya begitu dingin. Sedangkan wajah Jongin kini tepat menghadap ke arah dada bidang Sehun. Ia merasakan detak Jantung Sehun yang berdetak sangat kencang, sama seperti dirinya

Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia merasa berada di syurga dipeluk mesra Sehun seperti ini. "Tck! Aku hanya ingin berbicara pada gadis yang seenaknya kau peluk seperi itu!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi, Park," ujarnya dengan mata menyipit. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Sehun benar-benar muak hanya dengan melihat wajah Park Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah sok tampan itu sekarang juga. "Baby Bear, lihatlah aku!" Perintah Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun lalu Sehun semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin. "S-sehun lepaskan aku dan b-biarkan aku masuk ke dalam kamar," ujar Jongin memohon dengan suara yang bergetar. "Itu bukan cara yang efektif, nuna, aku mohon padamu, cukup ikuti aku, okay?" Sehun berbisik pada telinga Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua curiga. 'Apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan Oh sehun?' Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. "Berhenti mengganggu hidup Jongin nuna, Park. Dia kekasihku!"

"APA?!" Teriak Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya. Luhan akan buka suara namun tertahan.

"Aku akan menciummu, jadi cukup ikuti dan nikmati saja!" Bisik Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol dan Luhan melotot menyaksikan adegan di mana Sehun mencium Jongin dengan beringas. Sehun yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di tengkuk gadis tersebut. Tangan Jongin yang menggantung indah kini telah bergelayut manja di leher Sehun.

Sehun menciumnya tanpa peduli pada Jongin yang terlihat seperti kehabisan oksigen. Taeyong yang baru saja datang melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Di depannya ada adegan yang mungkin telah menodai matanya yang masih suci. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Wajah Luhan, Chanyeol dan Taeyong memerah padam.

Jongin yang merasa seperti kehabisan oksigen segera memukul dada Sehun agar pemuda tersebut melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman itu pun terlepas. Nafas Jongin terengah-engah, bibirnya yang memang sudah tebal kini semakin tebal saja. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, OH SEHUN?!"

BUGH

Chanyeol menatap marah ke arah Sehun lalu melayangkan pukulan pada wajah pemuda tersebut membutnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Jongin menjerit kencang. Luhan segera mengahampiri Chanyeol dan memukul wajah tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, brengsek?!" Chanyeol menatap Luhan sambil menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Taeyong menyeret Chanyeol agar segera keluar dari rumahnya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Taeyong dengan kasar. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan seringaian iblisnya. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi dengan langkah panjang.

"Jadi... kalian berpacaran?!" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam tidak ingin menjawab.

"Tadi hanya akting saja, hyung. Dia Park Chanyeol, pria yang begitu terobsesi pada Jongin nuna, ia akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa mendapatkan Jongin nuna. Lebih gilanya lagi, dia sudah menikah dan istrinya adalah kakak Jongin nuna," jelas Sehun pada Luhan, sebelumnya Taeyong pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan segera menghampiri Jongin dan memegang bahunya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah dan melepaskan tangan Luhan dari bahunya. "Aku mau ke kamar," Setelah mengatakan itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Taeyong.

"Aku harus melindungi Jongin. Ya harus. Dia kekasihku!" Ujar Luhan penuh tekad. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menyetujui kau berpacaran dengan Jongin nuna asal saja kau tidak menikahinya!" Ujar Sehun sebal. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir aku sangat cocok dengan Jongin, kau akan memiliki kakak ipar yang cantik dan sexy, Hun!" Luhan berseru. Sedangkan Taeyong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain diam. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar dan melenggang pergi. "Kenapa dengan Sehun, Tae?" Taeyong mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Apa setiap hari kalian pulang sekolah jam 4 sore?" Tanya Luhan. Taeyong menggeleng. "Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat, kegiatan belajar mengajar dihentikan," Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung, aku pikir Sehun menyukai Jongin,"

"Apa?!" Luhan tentu saja terkejut. Taeyong menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Tae." Luhan berusaha berfikir positif saja.

"Ibu pulaaang~" teriak Luna kencang. Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

 **Yeay akhirnya updtae wkwkwk. Seneng rasanya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini hehe..**

 **Kemarin pada nebak siapa gerangan cowok yang datang, ada yang nebak Chanyeol dan Minho, maaf kalian salah hahaha ;D ada yang minta HunRene putus, Nanti ada saatnya Sehun dan Irene putus kok, yang sabar sayang ;D ini HunKai momentnya udah puas belum? Oh iy, yang manggil Jongin itu si Luna ya ^^ ada yg merasa aneh dengan Lee Luna? Bagaimana kalau Luna Lee? Bagus kan bagus kan? Wkwkwk. Ini udah panjang yaa, iyaaa.**

 **Thank you, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAY, YES!**

 **Written by jongtaemyung**

..

.

...

Ponsel Jongin berdering. Ia melihat nama Luhan Oppa terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Hallo oppa,"

 _"Jongin, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"_

"Tidak ada, oppa,"

 _"Benar?"_

"Iya, oppa. Ada apa?"

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar,"_

"Ah! Tentu saja!"

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh, kau harus berdandan yang cantik!"_

"Jangan khawatir dengan itu!"

 _"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang~"_

"Iya, oppa!"

Jongin memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Luhan mengajaknya berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dan itu sukses membuat Jongin gugup. Bisa dibilang ini kencan pertama untuknya. Ia melihat jam di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia segera bergegas dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dengan Luhan yang meminta pendapat mengenai pakaian yang dipakainya. "Sudahlah, hyung. Kau sudah terlihat tampan!" Ujar Sehun mendengus sebal. Luhan lega mendengar jawaban Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlihat tampan. Ia lalu menyemprotkan parfum. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu Jongin! Dia pasti sangat cantik!" Ujar Luhan antusias.

Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Ia melihat raut penuh kebahagiaan dari wajah kakaknya. Luhan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun. "Aku benar-benar ingin menikahinya!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Wajahnya ia condongkan ke arah telinga Luhan dan berbisik di sana.

"Hyung masih ingat dengan perkataanku? Kau tidak boleh menikahi Jongin nuna." Ujar Sehun di telinga Luhan. Luhan tiba-tiba gugup saat Sehun mengatakan itu dengan nada yang terdengar tidak bersahabat. "Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tenang. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya dari rumah yang sedari dulu ia tinggali. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dari jam tujuh malam namun Luhan belum menjemputnya juga. Tentu saja Jongin khawatir. Ia lalu menyambar ponselnya. Ia menonaktifkan mode penerbangan pada handhponenya dan menghubungi Luhan.

"Oppa!"

 _"Jongina!"_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sayang. Aku sedang di bengkel, mobilku bermasalah,"_

"A-ah. Oppa sedang di bengkel?"

 _"Iya, aku sudah menghubungimu, namun nomormu tidak aktif,"_

Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru ingat jika ia menghidupkan mode penerbangan pada handphonenya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa!"

 _"Iya tidak masalah, aku juga minta maaf karena membatalkan kencan pertama kita."_

" _It's okay_ , oppa. Kita bisa kecan di lain waktu. _Bye_ "

 _"Tentu saja. Bye sayangku~"_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Luhan, Jongin memasukkan handphonenya pada _sling bag_ unyunya. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian menikmati pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari. Ia tersenyum menatap bintang yang terhampar indah di langit malam Seoul. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Jongin unni!" Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia mematung melihat Irene yang tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri dirinya. Ia pun lalu menatap seseorang yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Ada rasa sakit di hati Jongin melihat Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Ia jadi teringat pada perkataan Sehun usai ciuman panas mereka.

Ya, pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Namun kenapa hatinya semakin sakit saja? 'Dia hanya mempermainkanku, perasaan apa ini?' Batin Jongin miris. "Unni kenapa?" Suara Irene membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis cantik tersebut dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Jongin.

"Sehunie! Kenapa kau terdiam di sana? Cepat kemari!" Teriak Irene sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun berharap kekasihnya menuruti perkataannya. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan lesu ke arah di mana Jongin dan Irene berdiri. Ia berdiri di samping Irene dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mata Jongin memanas melihat pemandangan tersebut.

'Kenapa denganku? Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan? Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Sehun. Sadarlah! Dia hanya mempermainkanku saja!' Batin Jongin kalut. Tetapi semakin ia menyangkal bahwa ia tak mencintai Sehun, hatinya berteriak bahwa ia sudah mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu dan parahnya mungkin saja ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun dan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah Jongin. Seharusnya gadis tersebut sedang bersama kakaknya tetapi kenapa sekarang dia sendirian. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap Sehun.

'Perasaan ini, apa aku mulai mencintainya?' batin Jongin takut.

"Kenapa hanya terdiam, unni?" Kini giliran Irene yang buka suara. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Irene.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Jongin kikuk. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sehun dan Irene kencan? Tck yang benar saja!" Gerutu Jongin di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang baru saja sembuh. Ia lalu memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. 'Kenapa harus Sehun lelaki yang membuatku jatuh cinta? Dan... sepertinya aku gila telah mencintai lelaki brengsek sepertinya!' Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sedang kesal,"

DEG

Jongin berhenti berjalan. 'Chanyeol?!' Ia segera melepas _high heels_ nya dan berancang-ancang untuk lari sebelum pria tersebut membuka suaranya. "Jangan lari!" Jongin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia takut, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau kekasih Sehun? Hahaha.. apa aku harus percaya? Itu benar-benar menggelikan!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa keras. Ia menatap remeh ke arah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Desis Jongin. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan Ia kini berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil menghadapkan layar handphonenya pada Jongin. Mata Jongin terbelalak lalu memanas. Sehun... "Jangan membodohiku, bear. Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Irene bahkan mungkin sebelum kau tahu," Chanyeol menunjukkan foto Sehun dan Irene yang tengah berciuman.

Dilihat dari pakaian yang dipakai mereka berdua, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa foto tersebut baru saja diambil oleh Park Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, bear. Oh Sehun adalah pemuda brengsek yang mencium sembarang wanita termasuk dirimu," Jongin tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja. Kini ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Jangan libatkan perasaanmu pada sandiwaramu, bear. Untuk apa semua itu? Lagipula aku sudah tahu jika kau bukan kekasih Oh Sehun. Ia hanya memanfaatkanmu agar bisa menciummu sesuka dia, bisa saja dia menganggapmu jalang," cerocos Chanyeol.

Ia terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Jongin kesal. "Jangan harap Oh Sehun mencintaimu seperti apa yang hatimu lakukan pada Sehun. Kau mencintainya? Hahaha.. kenapa kau begitu malang, bear?" Jongin tetap terdiam membiarkan Chanyeol terus berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusa. Ia menganga tidak percaya setelah menyerap apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Pria gila itu bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Sehun. Apa gerak-geriknya begitu kentara bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta pada lelaki bermarga Oh itu? Meski Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia mungkin saja mencintai Sehun mengingat hatinya sakit saat melihat pemuda itu bersama Irene. Tetapi Jongin tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sehun dan tidak akan.

"Aku tidak mencintai Sehun," balas Jongin membuat mata Chanyeol membulat tak percaya. Chanyeol senang dengan pernyataan Jongin. Tetapi Chanyeol bisa menebak jika Jongin asal mengucapkan itu. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Manik yang menyiratkan akan keputus asaan. "Aku mencintaimu, bear. Ayo kita menikah!" Jongin menatap sengit ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar. "Kau mencintaiku? Cinta tak harus memiliki, Park. Kau mencintaiku tapi kau tidak bisa memilikiku. A-aku pikir aku.. aku mencintai Sehun-" Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Hanya bersama Sehun ia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

"Aku mencintai Sehun dan aku tidak bisa memilikinya, jadi ku mohon berhenti mencintaiku maka aku akan berhenti mencintai Sehun. Ini masih awal, jadi aku pikir ini akan mudah untuk menghilangkan perasaan laknat ini!" Ujar Jongin dengan nafas terengah. Ia memikirkan banyak hal saat ia sedang berdua dengan Sehun.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat Sehun membalut luka di telapak kakinya. Saat dengan telatennya Sehun mengobati lukanya. Saat di mana Sehun terlihat begitu khawatir mengenai kondisinya. Jongin merasa begitu bahagia saat itu dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia terus menyangkal bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sehun.

Kadang, sebelum ia tidur ia selalu bertanya-tanya, perasaan apa ini? Dan dugaan terkuat bahwa ia mencintai Sehun adalah saat Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pemuda _pale_ itu. Jika benar ia mencintai Sehun, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena ia menyadari perasaannya dengan cepat. Dengan begitu ia akan menjauh darinya dan melupakan perasaan tersebut.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia baru mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun sekarang dan mengatakannya pada pria yang sangat dirinya benci. "Jika begitu, perintah Baekhyun untuk berhenti mencintaiku," balas Chanyeol membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan melongo.

"Tapi dia istrimu!" Balas Jongin dongkol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesalnya sedangkan Chanyeol menatap lurus Jongin. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki!" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau menggelikan," ujar Jongin lirih dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menatap Jongin yang semakin berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Kali ini ia tidak mengejar Jongin. Hatinya mengatakan untuk membiarkan gadis tan tersebut pergi.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Aku bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak mengikutiku. Kenapa dengan diriku? Apa benar aku mencintai Sehun? Tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak pertanyaan tersebut berputar di kepalaku. Jika benar aku mencintai Sehun, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang.

Jatuh cinta? Ya, aku merasakan debaran aneh saat bersama Sehun waktu ia membalut lukaku. Debaran yang menyenangkan jika hanya ada aku dan dia, dan menjadi debaran yang begitu menyakitkan saat aku melihat dia bersama gadis yang menyandang status menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tidak boleh meneruskan perasaan ini jika aku tak mau nantinya sakit hati.

Ku ambil handphoneku yang ada di tas dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, ibu."

 _"Jongin? Kenapa, sayang?"_

"Bu, boleh jika Jongin menetap di rumah nenek?"

 _"Kenapa? Kau benci ibu dan ayah gara-gara memaksamu menikah dengan Chanyeol?"_

"Tidak, bu. Jongin hanya ingin belajar mandiri!"

 _"Di sana ada kakek dan nenek, ibu tidak percaya kau bisa hidup mandiri."_

"Ish ibu! Percayalah pada Jongin!"

 _"Apa alasanmu, huh?"_

"Belajar mandiri!"

 _"Ibu tidak percaya, katakan yang sebenarnya!"_

"Kalau ibu tidak mengizinkan, Jongin tidak akan pindah ke rumah kakek dan nenek!"

" _Ya ampun, Jonginie! Baiklah, ibu mengizinkanmu, sayang. Kau mau pindah kapan?"_

"Secepatnya! Jika bisa, besok harus sudah pindah!"

" _Ibu curiga padamu,"_

"Ibu tidak perlu curiga. Selama ini Jongin selalu bergantung pada ayah, ibu, unni, Taeyong, dan bibi Lee. Sekarang sudah saatnya Jongin melakukan semuanya sendirian."

" _Ibu terharu mendengarnya kkk~"_

"Jangan menggodaku!"

" _Baiklah, ibu akan menelpon kakek. Kalau kau mau cepat pindah, sekarang kau harus pulang!"_

"Siap!"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan ibunya, Jongin berputar arah untuk kembali ke rumahnya. "Saatnya melupakan Oh Sehun!" ujar Jongin. Tangannya terkepal membuat tanda semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kini berjalan dengan semangat menuju rumahnya. Di perjalanan ia teringat dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah sosok pria jantan, baik, dan mapan.

Jongin tidak tega memberi harapan palsu untuk ukuran pria sebaik Oh Luhan. Membayangkan saat Luhan tersenyum tampan ke arahnya membuat ia bergidik. "Dia begitu tampan, tetapi kenapa harus jatuh cinta kepadaku?" tanya Jongin pada angin lalu. Ia tidak berencana untuk memutuskan Luhan, ia akan meneruskan hubungannya dengan kakak kandung Oh Sehun.

Oh Luhan adalah pria baik yang membuat Jongin tidak akan tega untuk memutuskannya. Pria itu juga tulus mencintainya. Yang ia cari adalah pria yang tulus mencintainya bukan pria yang terobsesi agar bisa memiliknya.

 **Mencintai seseorang itu tak perlu mencintainya dari awal, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencintainya hingga akhir.**

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu dan melepaskan _high heels_ yang dipakainya ke rak sandal. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia melihat ibunya, Taeyong, dan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV. "Hai," sapa Jongin pada mereka bertiga. Mereka menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Jongin bingung. Darimana kakaknya tahu bahwa ia pergi keluar untuk berkencan? Dan juga kenapa juga kakaknya tahu pria yang akan berkencan dengannya bernama Luhan? "Aku diberitahu oleh Taeyong bahwa kau resmi berpacaran dengan Oh Luhan," jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap ke arah Taeyong dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa mengenai hubungannya dengan Luhan termasuk keluarganya. Tapi apa? Sial sekali! "Lalu kau campakkan begitu saja pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu?" tanya ibunya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Aku putus dengannya," balas Jongin membuat Minkyung dan Taeyong tercengang. Baekhyun hanya tetap terdiam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. "APA?!" teriak Minkyung dan Taeyong bersamaan. Mereka berdua menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Sejak kapan putriku yang polos ini suka bermain dengan pria, huh? Lalu tadi Taeyong mengatakan pada ibu bahwa Oh Sehun adalah adik kandung Oh Luhan," ingin sekali Jongin menonjok wajah tak berdosa Taeyong sekarang juga. Ia marah, tentu saja. Kesal? Jangan ditanya. "Jadi kau benar berpacaran dengan Sehun?" kini giliran Taeyong yang bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin meniup poninya sebal dan mendekat ke arah sahabat tampannya itu. Ia berbisik di sana. "Sehun yang mengatakannya pada ibuku, tapi sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, jadi Lee Taeyong, ku mohon jangan bilang pada ibuku bahwa aku sudah membohonginya, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," ujar Jongin di telinga Taeyong.

Minkyung menatap curiga pada Jongin dan Taeyong. Ia yakin sekali ada yang disembunyikan dari putrinya. "Jangan bermain rahasia pada ibu!" ujar Minkyung tegas. Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Jongin tidak menyembunyikan apapun, bu. Tolong percayalah," ujar Jongin memelas. Ia senang karena ibunya sudah tidak membahas tentang ia yang akan dijodohkan.

"Unni kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," balasnya. "Aku kemari saat kau berjalan keluar rumah untuk kencan," jelasnya. Jongin mengangguk,pantas saja tadi ia bertemu dengannya, pria itu pasti mengikutinya. "Lalu di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin. Sejujurnya ia penasaran. "Entah, dia mengatakan ingin membeli sesuatu tapi ia belum kembali," Jongin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang, kau cepat sekali kencannya? Dan kenapa pria bernama Oh Luhan itu tidak mengantarmu pulang? Padahal ibu penasaran sekali dengan wajahnya!" tanya Minkyung. Jongin bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Aku dan Luhan oppa batal berkencan, mobil Luhan oppa bermasalah jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lalu setelah puas aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Mereka hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan review ff gaje ini.**

 **Maaf yah ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok hehe...**

 **Tuh Nini udah ngaku kalo dia udah jatuh cinta sama albino mesum ;v yang nungguin momen HanKai, sorry aku belum bisa mempertemukan mereka berdua hahaha. Padahal aku sering ngerasa ini udah panjang, tapi masih aja readers bilang kurang panjang.. takutnya kalo kepanjangan kalian bosen *pout***

 **Yang nanya ChanKai momen, haduhh ga sempet bikin, tuh adanya secuil hahah.**

 **Pada pengin nabok Sehun yaa. Hayukk tabok bareng ;D**

 **Sehun suka gak ya sama Jongin? Suka gak ya? Hehe..**

 **REVIEW PLZ~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taeyong.

Genre: Romance, Family

RATING: T

 **Cast yang digunakan milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama saja.**

 **Warn: GS!**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Baekhyun kini sedang duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang yang ada di kamar tidur Jongin. Mereka baru saja memasukkan baju-baju Jongin ke dalam koper gadis tersebut. Ibunya telah menelpon sang kakek dan neneknya dan mengizinkan Jongin menetap di sana. Alasan Jongin ingin belajar mandiri benar-benar tidak masuk akal untuk Minkyung.

Ia akan menanyakannya nanti saja jika Jongin sudah tinggal di sana. "Kenapa ingin menetap di rumah kakek dan nenek?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin. Jongin meremas pelan baju tidur yang dikenakannya. Ia merasa gelisah. "Aku akan mengatakannya ketika aku sudah siap," balas Jongin tanpa menatap mata sang kakak.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia sangat yakin adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan juga keluarganya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam tak membuka suara. "Kau harus menjaga cintamu untuk Luhan, jangan menyakitinya," Jongin terperanjat dengan perkataan kakaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Jongin meneteskan air matanya membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Baekhyun menatap khawatir padanya. Kenapa adik manisnya menangis? "Jongin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Chanyeol," ujar Jongin singkat. Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut saat Jongin menyebut nama suaminya. "Jika Chanyeol menyakiti unni, bilang saja padaku, ya?" Jongin mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Iya, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Chanyeol tetap mengacuhkanku, kau tahu, aku sangat sakit karena dia tidak pernah merespon ucapanku, dia tidak pernah berbicara saat kami berdua di rumah," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Jongin juga ikut sedih mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh sepertiku! Kau harus bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Oh Luhan adalah pria yang baik! Aku sepenuhnya medukungmu!" Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia mengiyakan apa yang Baekhyun katakan barusan.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Pagi-pagi sekali Taeyong datang ke rumah keluarga Kim. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengomeli Jongin. Tanpa mengetuk dan memencet bel, Taeyong masuk begitu saja. Untungnya pintu tidak dikunci. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah dengan pakaian rapi. Pasti kepala keluarga itu akan berangkat ke kantor. Tapi kenapa pagi sekali?

Tak mau menyapa tuan Kim, Taeyong masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Jongin yang ada di lantai satu. Ia melihat Jongin yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Menutup pintu dan menghampiri ranjang Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kim Jongin, bangunlah!" Teriak Taeyong dengan suara seraknya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Saat mengecek handphonenya, Minkyung mengiriminya pesan yang membuat Taeyong kesal. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin dengan keras berharap gadis tukang tidur itu segera bangun. Jongin yang merasa terusik mencoba membuka matanya. "Siapa kau, huh? Seenaknya saja membangunkanku!" Ujar Jongin masih setengah sadar.

Taeyong jadi gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ia mencekal tangan Jongin dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya membuat gadis tan tersebut sepenuhnya membuka matanya. Jongin melihat Taeyong yang sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. Ada gerangan apa Taeyong ke rumahnya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? "Kau akan pindah ke rumah kakek nenekmu?" Tanya Taeyong _to the point_.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut malah menguap lebar. Ia mengucek matanya. "Jawab Kim Jongin!" Tuntut Taeyong. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan wajah datarnya. "Iya," Jongin membalas singkat. Taeyong mendengus mendapat jawaban singkat darinya. Ingin rasanya menggeplak kepala gadis tan tersebut.

"Apa Luhan hyung sudah tahu?" Jongin mengangguk. Taeyong menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis di depannya. Seperti biasa, wajah tanpa beban. Ia mendekat ke arah Jongin dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Jongin memekik. Taeyong mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan sayang. "Apa Luhan hyung setuju tentang kepindahanmu?"

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. "Awalnya tidak, tapi setelah aku meyakinkannya akhirnya dia setuju. Luhan oppa mengatakan ia akan datang menjengukku satu minggu sekali saat ia libur kerja." Jelas Jongin sambil memainkan baju tidurnya.

"Lalu apa Sehun juga tahu?" Jongin langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Taeyong begitu pemuda tersebut menanyakan itu. Ia benar-benar berniat akan melupakan Sehun tetapi jika Taeyong terus menyinggung Sehun, bagaimaa cara Jongin melupakan pemuda itu? Sungguh, ingin rasanya mencabik-cabik wajah Taeyong yang menatapnya menggoda.

Jongin lalu meninju pelan lengan Taeyong. "Dia hanya orang asing!" Jawab Jongin kesal. Ia meniup poninya dengan sebal. Sedangkan Taeyong menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Orang asing? "Hei, Jong. Bukankah Sehun itu temanmu? Tapi kenapa tadi kau bilang bahwa dia hanya orang asing?!" Jongin membulatkan matanya lucu.

Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri karena tak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Ia buru-buru mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakannya pada Taeyong agar sahabatnya itu tidak curiga. Memang pada kenyataannya Sehun adalah orang asing baginya. Tapi Jongin masih waras agar tidak mengatakan bahwa hubungan antara ia dan Sehun hanya sebatas kenalan saja.

"E-eh. A-anu... maksudku kami adalah teman tapi jika bertemu seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal," Taeyong melongo mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jawaban yang menurut Taeyong aneh, bahkan sangat aneh. "Lalu kapan kau berangkat ke rumah kakek?" Tanya Taeyong tenang. Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kepala ranjang.

"Jam 10 nanti!" Jawabnya senang. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya menatap Jongin sedih. Jika Jongin pindah, maka tak ada yang menemani dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia sengaja tidak masuk ke kantor karena ingin menemani kekasih tercintanya. Jongin menelponnya tadi malam dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan pindah ke rumah kakek dan neneknya yang ada di Daegu. Ia tentu saja menolak keputusan Jongin.

Seharusnya ia bisa melihat kekasihnya setiap hari kini berubah menjadi melihatnya hanya satu minggu sekali. "Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di ruang keluarga. Luhan menatap adiknya sebentar dan menghela nafas kasar. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Jonginku, dia memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah kakek dan neneknya,"

Sehun kaget namun segera memasang wajah datar. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Aku pergi dulu," pamit Luhan pada adiknya. Sehun menahan lengan Luhan yang hendak beranjak.

"Aku ikut!" Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tak menanggapinya lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Sehun. Sehun tahu kakaknya mengizinkannya untuk ikut. Ia berjalan pelan terus mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Kau harusnya berangkat sekolah, kenapa ingin ikut?" Tanya Luhan. Mereka berdua kini ada di dalam mobil menuju rumah Jongin. Jarak antara rumah mereka dengan rumah Jongin sangatlah dekat. Tetapi Luhan lebih memilih menggunakan mobil daripada jalan kaki. "Dia temanku," balas Sehun singkat. Ia menatap ke luar mengamati jalanan. Ia memikirkan tindakannya sendiri.

Kenapa ia ikut? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat nanti dirinya bertemu Jongin? Ia hanya merasa jika sebaiknya ia ikut. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Luhan terus menerus menghela nafas. Setelah keluar dari mobil, mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama. Luhan memencet bel rumah keluarga Kim.

Pintu dibuka menampakkan wanita paruh baya yang diyakini Luhan adalah ibu Jongin. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia sudah tahu bahwa wanita di depannya adalah nyonya Kim. "Siapa?" Tanya Minkyung. Luhan membungkuk hormat. Ia sangat gugup sekarang berhadapan dengan ibu dari kekasih cantiknya.

"Annyeong haseo, bi. Saya Oh Luhan dan di samping saya adalah adik saya, Oh Sehun," Luhan memberi kode pada Sehun agar pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Minkyung. Namun, yang dilakukan Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan datar. "Jadi kau Oh Luhan? Kekasih Jongin?" Luhan hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman manis.

Minkyung memberi kode pada Luhan dan Sehun agar masuk ke dalam. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Jongin turunlah!" Teriak Minkyung dengan lantang. Seseorang datang dan itu bukan Jongin melainkan Taeyong.

"Oh kalian. Hai!" Sapa Taeyong pada kakak beradik tersebut. Luhan membalas sapaan Taeyong dengan semangat, tidak dengan Sehun, pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau sangat tampan, Luhan." Puji Minkyung. Luhan sangat senang sekarang. Minkyung sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Kau sangat sopan-" Minkyung menjeda ucapannya. "Dibandingkan dengan Sehun," lanjutnya. Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia pikir Sehun masuk dalam kategori pria yang cukup sopan, tetapi sifat dinginnya selalu menutupi sikap baiknya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih setia memasang wajah datar. "Hai," sapa Jongin pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Setelah itu ia duduk di samping ibunya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia melihat Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada dirinya. Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun datang ke rumahnya. Apa dirinya dipaksa Luhan? "Oppa, kenapa repot-repot kemari?" Tanya Jongin pada Luhan.

Luhan mendekatinya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Jongin kaget tentu saja. "Baik-baik di sana. Aku akan mengunjungimu satu minggu sekali," Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan. Pria itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela.

Chu

Luhan mengecup singkat dahi Jongin. Sehun yang menyaksikan itu semua merasa dongkol. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa kesal nelihat adegan lovey _dovey_ antara Jongin dan Luhan. Dan juga, seperti ada getaran menyakitkan di bagian ulu hatinya. Kini Jongin menatap Sehun yang berada tepat di samping Luhan.

Ia tersenyum kecut melihat Sehun yang hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan datar. Apa tidak ada kata-kata yang akan diucapkan pemuda itu? 'Aku pergi hanya untuk melupakan Oh-sialan-Sehun!' Ujar Jongin dalam hati. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Jongin, Hun?" Tanya Luhan. Sehuh tak menjawab. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Jongin.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin kaget saat dirinya diseret paksa oleh Sehun dan mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di sana memekik tertahan. "Yak Oh Sehun! Kau mau bawa Jongin kemana?!" Luhan berteriak heboh. Ia akan mengejar Sehun dan Jongin namun ditahan oleh Taeyong. Sedangkan Minkyung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tunggu, hyung. Sehun itu pemalu. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jongin tidak lebih." Taeyong berujar menenangkan. Luhan menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. "Haah.." Minkyung juga menghela nafasnya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin mengumpat karena Sehun benar-benar mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat. Mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Jongin. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan mencengkeram pundaknya dengan kuat membuat ia meringis.

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun. "Kau menyakitiku! Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku akan pergi!" Jongin bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu menahan lengannya. Jongin terkejut. Matanya bertubrukkan dengan mata tajam Sehun. Mata itu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan melanjutkan hubungan dengan Luhan Hyung, kau harus berakhir dengannya sekarang juga," ujar Sehun dingin. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin. Jongin menganga mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Luhan oppa. Lalu apa hakmu huh? Ingatlah bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

Jongin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan Irene. Jadi tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan hyungmu." Jongin berujar sangat pelan. "Aku melakukan semua ini karena.. k-kau," ujarnya semakin pelan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa Jongin sedang bercanda saat mengatakannya? Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia tundukkan, memberi senyuman paksa pada Sehun. Ia menatap nanar ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tegang ditempatnya. "A-aku mencintaimu, jadi aku pikir aku harus menjauhimu k-karena kau sudah memiliki k-kekasih,"

Sehun terdiam menyimak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. "Jadi jangan coba untuk menunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi." Bibir Jongin bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Setetes cairan bening jatuh mengenai pipi mulusnya. Ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu menjinjitkan kakinya dan mecium Sehun.

Air matanya mengalir deras karena fakta bahwa Sehun tidak membalas ciumannya.

.-.

Tada~~~ maaf jika ceritanya makin jelek, aku harap kalian tidak kecewa sama chapter ini. Buat kisah cintanya Baekhyun mungkin belum bisa diumbar haha/ aku sadar chapter ini pendek bangettt TT Jangan minta fast update ya, aku pasti akan publish di hari minggu.

Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Jongin dapat melihat neneknya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah itu, Jongin begitu rindu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan diikuti Luhan dan Taeyong yang mengantarnya bersama sopir Jang. Tanpa memandang sekelilingnya, Jongin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang nenek. Ia tersenyum malu-malu ke arah neneknya.

"Jongin merindukan nenek," ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis. "Nenek juga merindukanmu, gadis nakal!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku bukan gadis nakal!" Balas Jongin tidak terima.

"Apa kau Taeyong?" Tanya Sooyeon _-nenek Jongin_ \- pada Taeyong yang sedang berdiri dengan kaku di samping Luhan. Taeyong membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sooyeon. "Iya, nek. Aku Taeyong," Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia memaklumi kenapa Sooyeon bertanya apakah dirinya Taeyong, karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kau semakin tampan saja membuat nenek tidak bisa mengenalimu," Taeyong hanya tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum jahil. Sooyeon kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tampan yang berdiri tepat di samping Taeyong. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Jongin, dia siapa?" Tanya Sooyeon sambil menunjuk Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti segera membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong haseo, nek. Saya Oh Luhan, kekasih Jongin," ujar Luhan sopan. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sooyeon yang sempat kaget dengan ucapannya. "Kekasih Jongin?" Tanya Sooyeon tidak percaya.

"Iya, nek. Luhan oppa adalah kekasihku!" Sooyeon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, mari masuk,"

Jongin, Luhan dan Taeyong berjalan mengikuti Sooyeon. Luhan dan Taeyong membawa koper Jongin sedangkan gadis tersebut tak membawa apa-apa. "Nek, di mana kakek?" Tanya Jongin pada Sooyeon.

"Kakekmu sedang pergi keluar, entah kemana," Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia memahami sifat kakeknya yang suka jalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun kini sedang di kamarnya sambil duduk di atas ranjang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut mengantar Jongin ke Daegu. Seteleh kejadian di mana Jongin menyatakan perasaannya membuat ia merasa bingung dan kaget. Apalagi saat gadis itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memutuskan pindah adalah karena dirinya. Lalu saat Jongin menciumnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa Jongin akan menciumnya. Selama ini, ia-lah yang selalu mencium gadis itu. Ia lalu memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Jongin. Ia kasihan pada gadis itu, ya hanya sebatas kasihan tidak lebih.

Ia juga berharap Jongin bisa berhasil melupakannya dan fokus pada hubungannya dengan sang kakak. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika Luhan menikah dengan Jongin. "Sebenarnya apa mauku?" tanya Sehun pada drinya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai Jongin. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa cemburu saat melihat Luhan dekat dengan Jongin.

Ia juga berpikir bahwa dirinya begitu egois karena tidak memperbolehkan Luhan untuk menikahi Jongin. "Aish!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya kesal lalu menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah di mana ponselnya ia taruh. Ia melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari kekasih tercinta. Ia lalu membukanya.

' **Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?'**

Sehun segera mengetik pesan balasan dan mengirimnya ke Irene. Setelah itu ia menaruh kembali ponselnya di nakas meja yang ada di kamarnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan perasaan gugup. Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum sang pemilik kamar membuka pintu untuknya. Ia melihat sang suami dengan rambut yang berantakkan. "Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"baiklah, seperti yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku sebelumnya, kita bercerai," ujar Baekhyun dengan mantap. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Apa dia bercanda? "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Jawab saja iya," balas Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung ke arah suaminya. "Aku baik-baik saja meskipun kita bercerai. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, asal saja kau tidak bertindak gila seperti menikahi adikku," Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa kini ia sedang bermimpi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa orang yang sedang memeluknya adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia ingin menanagis karena terlalu bahagia. "C-chanyeol..." Ia lalu membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tetap bersamaku," Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan memandang suaminya. Ia menatap intens ke dalam manik Chanyeol. "Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Bakhyun hati-hati. Ia benar-benar kecewa jika Chanyeol memang sedang mabuk. Tapi pria tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"K-kau sudah merelakan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia harap jawaban Chanyeol membuat dirinya lega.

"Belum sepenuhnya, tapi aku akan berusaha agar sepenuhnya bisa merelakan dia untuk orang lain," dan Baekhyun tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tidak sebejat yang ia kira.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin dan Luhan kini sedang berada di balkon yang ada di kamar baru Jongin. Mereka saling berdiri berdampingan. Tangan Luhan berada di pinggang Jongin. "Aku harap kau memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sehun," Jongin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Luhan membalikkan tubuh Jongin agar menghadapnya. Ia menarik tengkuknya dan mulai mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin juga membalas ciuman Luhan. Namun ia jadi teringat pada Sehun. 'sial! Kenapa selalu ada bayangan dia muncul di pikiranku?!' batin Jongin dongkol.

Dan diam-diam Taeyong mengambil gambar mereka.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berakhir denganku," ujar Luhan, ia mengelus pipi Jongin dengan sayang. Jongin tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Luhan lalu menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung tersebut dengan penuh sayang. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap wajah Jongin dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin. Menciumnya dengan singkat. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, aku janji minggu depan kita kencan seharian. Ini sudah malam, jadi aku mau pulang. Aku, Oh Luhan, sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin," Jongin tersenyum malu. "Ya aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan,"

Luhan mengangguk dan mengekori Jongin di belakang. Mereka menuruni tangga. Jongin dan Luhan melihat kakek dan nenek yang sedang berada di ruang tengah sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. "Luhan mau pulang?" tanya Sooyeon. "Iya, nek." Balasnya. Sooyeon dan Siwon – _kakek Jongin_ \- berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nek, di mana Taeyong?" tanya Jongin karena tidak melihat keberadaan sang sahabat. "Dia sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar," balas Siwon. Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku di sini," ujar Taeyong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Luhan hyung, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Taeyong pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, ini sudah jam enam, kita mungkin sampai rumah jam setengah sepuluh," balas Luhan.

"Kakek, nenek, kami pamit pulang," ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Sooyeon dan Siwon. Sooyeon dan Siwon mengangguk. Siwon berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti mereka yang ada di sana. Mereka kini sudah berada di depan rumah. Luhan menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk gadis tersebut singkat. Ia tak lupa mendaratkan bibrnya di dahi Jongin.

"selamat malam, sayangku. Kita berjumpa lagi minggu depan," Jongin tersenyum.

"Iya, oppa," balas Jongin. Taeyong juga menghanpiri Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Jong," Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kami duluan,"

"ya, hati-hati,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Taeyong berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Sehun. Taeyong memutuskan untuk menginap saja. "Kau lapar? Aku akan membuat ramen," Taeyong mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada tepat di depannya. Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk. Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Taeyong menutup pintu dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Sehun," panggil Taeyong membuat Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya dari handphonenya. Ia lalu menaruh handphone tersebut sembarangan. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di depan Taeyong. "Kau sudah pulang," ujar Sehun datar. Taeyong menghela nafasnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku jeans. Ia memainkan handphone tersebut lalu menghadapkan layarnya pada Sehun. "Lihat? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Taeyong dapat melihat rahang Sehun yang mengeras. Matanya menatap intens pada layar handphone Taeyong. "Aku sengaja mengambilnya untukmu, aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu,"

Taeyong terkekeh. Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam dengan rahang yang masih setia mengeras. "Apa mereka cocok menurutmu?" tanya Taeyong sambil menyeringai. Ia melihat Sehun yang melemparkan tatapan datar ke arahnya. "Tidak," balasan singkat Sehun mmebuat Taeyong tertawa. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau cemburu," ujar Taeyong. Sehun berdecak keras.

"Aku tidak cemburu," balas Sehun membuat alis kiri Taeyong terangkat.

"lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Luhan hyung menikahi Jongin nuna," ucapan Sehun membuat dahi Taeyong berkerut.

"Itu berarti kau tidak ingin Jongin menikah selain dengan dirmu!" ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tck! Percuma saja aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadamu, kau sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang aku katakan,"

"Apa kau pikir aku mencintai Jongin nuna? Jawabannya 'tidak', Tae. Sedikitpun tidak, jadi kau jangan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku mencintai Jongin nuna," ujar Sehun dengan serius. Taeyong menatap langsung ke dalam manik Sehun. Apakah pemuda di depannya ini sedang berbohong kepadanya atau tidak. Tapi nihil, yang dikatakan Sehun barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan sebagai balasan saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu?" Sehun yang sedang menatap dinding-dinding langit kamarnya kini menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," balas Sehun.

"Kau menyakitinya," ujar Taeyong. Ucapan Taeyong menyentaknya begitu hebat.

"Apa maksudmu menyakitinya? Bukankah rasa sakit itu dia yang menciptakannya sendiri? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk mencintaiku!" balas Sehun marah. Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu marah. Ia menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. Ia lalu menarik napasnya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu marah,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia lalu terdiam sesaat. "Taeyong, kau sama sepertiku bukan? Sama-sama tidak mendukung hubungan Luhan hyung dengan Jongin nuna?" Sehun bertanya kepada Taeyong. Taeyong menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kau jelas sekali tidak mendukung hubungan Luhan hyung dengan Jongin nuna, aku tahu kau menginginkan aku bersama Jongin nuna, benar begitu?" Taeyong membenarkan semua ucapan Sehun barusan. Sebenarnya ia mendukung hubungan Jongin dengan Luhan, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak mencintai Luhan melainkan mencintai Oh Sehun.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Jongin membuat keputusan yang salah dan menyakiti mereka berdua pada akhirnya. "Ya, kau benar," jawab Taeyong. Sehun sempat terkejut meskipun ia sudah tahu pasti jawaban Taeyong. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. "Lalu apa alasanmu tidak mendukung hubungan Luhan hyung dengan Jongin nuna?"

"Karena Jongin tidak mencintai Luhan hyung melainkan dirimu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari Taeyong. ia lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin Jongin nuna bisa mencintai Luhan hyung lambat laun, tetapi semua itu untuk apa? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Luhan hyung untuk menikahi Jongin nuna." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sehun kembali memandang Taeyong dengan seringaian kecil. Taeyong membuka lebar matanya mendengar balasan Sehun.

"Taeyong, Sehun, ramennya sudah siap!" teriak Luhan dari luar pintu kamar Sehun. Taeyong dan Sehun saling berpandangan sebelum mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin ingin tidur tetapi tidak bisa. Bayangan wajah Sehun benar-benar mengusiknya. Ia tidak tahu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar atau belum. "Apa aku bisa melupakan Sehun?' tanya Jongin dengan putus asa. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya berharap rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Tapi lagi-lagi sial, ia kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini ia teringat kejadian di mana ia mencium Sehun.

Ciuman menyedihkan, begitulah menurut Jongin. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh mencium pemuda yang menurut Jongin sangat brengsek itu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tetapi setidaknya pemuda itu mengatakan satu kata untuknya daripada terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Jongin bergetar. Ia melihat nama Taeyong tertera di layar handphonenya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Tae. Apa kau sudah sampai?"

" _Nuna,"_

 **DEG**

Jantung Jongin seperti berhenti berdetak kala mendengar suara itu. Suara yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia dengar.

" _Taeyong memaksaku untuk berbicara kepadamu, sekarang ia sedang mengawasiku,"_

" _Apa kau mendengarku?"_

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, aku akan memutuskan panggilan ini,"

" _Tunggu!"_

"..."

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan seseuatu padamu,"_

"..."

" _Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita berbicara seperti ini meskipun jarak jauh. Aku... aku lulus nanti akan pindah ke Perancis dan tidak akan kembali ke Korea."_

Jongin dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Ia harap telinganya barusan sedang bermasalah.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Handphonenya kambali bergetar. Ia dengan gemetar mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Selamat tinggal, Jongin."_

"Sehun a-"

Belum sempat Jongin membalas, Sehun telah mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia terduduk lemas di atas ranjang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.


	13. Chapter 13

Jongtaemyung Present

 **Say, Yes!**

 **-Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin-**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: GS! Typo(s)! OOC! DON'T BASH YEE!**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family.**

 **Disclaimer: saya hanya meminjam nama mereka yaaa. Mereka milik Tuhan dan ortu mereka hehe...**

 **.**

Ini hari minggu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Luhan bahwa pria itu pasti akan mengunjungi Jongin. Ia kini berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu rumah kakek dan nenek Jongin.

 **TING TONG**

Luhan memencet bel. Selang beberapa detik pintu pun dibuka dan menampakkan Jongin yang masih menggunakan _hotpants_ dan kaos santai. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. "Oppa! Ayo masuk!" Jongin menyeret tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa saling berdampingan. "Aku pikir oppa bercanda saat mengatakan akan mengunjungiku setiap hari minggu."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar akan mengunjungimu," balas Luhan sambil menatap intens ke arah Jongin. Di matanya Jongin adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang benar-benar ditujukannya pada Jongin. "Oppa ingin minum apa?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan. Luhan menggenggam tangannya lalu menciumnya.

Jongin terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan Luhan. "Minum apa saja asal kau yang buat,"

"Baiklah, aku tadi membuat jus alpukat, tunggu sebentar." Balas Jongin. Ia menarik telapak tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Luhan dan meninggalkan pria tersebut sendirian. Sambil menunggu Jongin, Luhan memainkan ponselnya. Ia mencari di internet tempat yang menganggumkan di Seoul untuk kencan. Terlebih ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, ia harus membuat Jonginnya terkesan.

Yeouido Park. Ya tempat itu menarik di mata Luhan. "Ini, oppa," Jongin menyodorkan segelas jus alpukat pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya lalu meminumnya sedikit. Ia belum terlalu haus. Ia lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih, Jongin." Ujar Luhan. Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku belum mandi, jadi tunggulah sebentar,"

"Aku tidak yakin hanya akan menunggu sebentar. Aku tahu kau mandi sangat lama." Tukas Luhan. Jongin yang mendengarnya cemberut.

"Aku yakin semua wanita mandi sangat lama." Balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah kepergian Jongin untuk mandi, Luhan hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya. Ia sedang bermain _game_ sekarang. Ia juga bingung kenapa rumah kakek dan nenek Jongin begitu sepi. Kemana perginya pasangan lansia itu? Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Ia akan bertanya pada Jongin nanti.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Luhan menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia melemparkan tatapan memuja pada kekasihnya. Mulutnya terbuka melihat Jongin yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja pink polos dengan jeans hitam ketat. Tapi mampu membius pria tampan seperti Oh Luhan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. "Kau sangat cantik, sayang." Pujinya.

Ia membelai lembut pipi Jongin yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia menurunkan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. "Jadi, kita akan kemana, oppa?" tanya Jongin penasaran. "Yeouido Park bagaimana? Aku suka bunga sakura." Ujar Luhan sambil menyentuh rambut Jongin yang terurai. Ia menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi.

Luhan yang menyadari ekspresi tegang Jongin segera berdehem. "Kau tidak suka tempat itu? Atau kau punya kenangan buruk dengan tempat itu?" tanya Luhan bertubi. Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuknya. "Baiklah, kita akan ke sana," balas Jongin. Luhan segera menggenggam tangan Jongin. Ia menatap nyalang pada gadis di depannya.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengganti tempat kencan kita. Tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Luhan meyakinkan. Jongin menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat." Tanpa melihat Luhan, Jongin berjalan mendahului pria tersebut. Luhan dengan cepat menyusul langkahnya.

"Sungguh, sayang. Aku tidak masalah mengganti tempat kencan kita, di Korea banyak tempat yang romantis." Mereka berdua kini berhenti di depan pintu. Jongin mengunci pintu tersebut dan menaruh kuncinya di bawah pot bunga mawar. "Jongin, kita akan pergi selain ke Yeouido Park." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan datar. Ia lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tidak masalah, oppa." Balas Jongin meyakinkan Luhan. Ia kini tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Ia hanya sedikit sensitif dengan Seoul. Seoul mengingatkannya pada Sehun. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Jongin mengangguk dengan mantap. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil Luhan yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan Jongin pun masuk. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok kemudi. Ia menatap ke arah di mana Jongin duduk. Gadis tersebut duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Di mana kakek dan nenekmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. "Kakek dan nenekku pergi ke rumah sepupuku," balas Jongin dengan jujur. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil tersebut untuk menuju ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka kusut dan mulut yang menguap lebar. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Nyonya Kim semalam. Ia lalu menghampirinya, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" balasnya bahagia. Ia memang bahagia karena Chanyeol sudah tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku menikah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya tak kuasa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi merasa bersalah kepada dirinya. "Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertanya mengenai anak dan aku-"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan. Jadi terserah padamu, aku selalu mendukung keputusanmu. Jika itu yang terbaik, maka lakukanlah. Menikahlah dengan wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu dan keluargamu." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Air mata jatuh dari mata beningnya. Ia sedikit terisak.

"Bila perlu ceraikan saja aku, aku tahu aku sangat tidak berguna. Pernikahan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan, jika saja adikku mau menikah denganmu semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Kau dan Jongin mungkin saja akan memiliki anak." Ujar Baekhyun. Tangannya aktif menghapus lelehan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun. Ucapan yang sarat akan kesakitan. Ucapan yang sarat akan keputus asaan dan ucapan yang membuat ia mulai bimbang. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol hendak memeluk Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu menolak untuk dipeluknya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di samping kamar Chanyeol dengan tangis sesenggukkan. Chanyeol hanya terdiam bodoh. Ia menatap kosong pada pintu kamar Baekhyun yang telah tertutup rapat.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Ingin sekali Jongin menangis sekarang. Luhan dengan bodohnya membawanya ke rumah yang ditempatinya dengan Sehun. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ke Yeouido Park lebih baik jika pada malam hari. Kalau menurut Jongin sih siang dan malam sama saja. Pria itu malah dengan seenaknya membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

Ia bilang padanya bahwa acara pertama dari kencan mereka adalah memasak bersama. Jongin hanya memutar matanya malas saat Luhan mengatakan itu. "Ayo turun, sayang." Ajak Luhan pada Jongin. Jongin mau tidak mau ikut turun dan berjalan mengekori Luhan di belakangnya. Ia sempat berfikir untuk kabur saja dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa, apalagi ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Jongin menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dan duduk di sofa. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Sehun di dalam rumah. Tetapi-

"Jongin eonni!" seketika Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

matanya membulat melihat Irene yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Kenapa gadis itu ada di rumah Sehun? Jongin segera menggigit bibirnya mengingat bahwa Irene adalah kekasih Sehun. ia tersenyum gugup ke arah gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan minat. "Aku senang eonni berkunjung kemari. Sehun mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau pacar Luhan oppa. Selamat eonni!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan Irene. Ia sangat menyayangkan gadis seperti Irene yang sangat polos menjadi kekasih Sehun. Pria brengsek tak berperasaan. Tapi Jongin pikir Sehun hanya brengsek kepadanya. Irene lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Eonni mau berkencan dengan Luhan oppa?" tanya Irene pada Jongin yang sedang memilin kemejanya gugup.

"Iya, tapi Luhan oppa mengatakan kepadaku akan berkencan nanti malam. Kami akan memasak bersama sekarang." Balas Jongin. Irene hanya mengangguk mengerti. "kencan kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Jongin memandang Irene yang terlihat sama sekali tidak mempunyai beban. "Yeouido Park." Jongin menjawabnya singkat.

"Wah! Itu tempat kencan yang romantis! Aku akan mengatakan pada Sehun agar kami kencan ke sana. Jadi kita berempat bisa _double date_!" ujar Irene antusias sedangkan Jongin hanya melongo. "Kau masih mempunyai hutang kepadaku, nona Kim." Jongin segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringaian kejam. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gugup.

Jongin tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun. hutang? "hutang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai hutang pada Oh Sehun. "Saat aku menolongmu dari Chanyeol. Bukankah semua itu tidak gratis? Kau masih ingat perkataanku bukan? Aku pikir kau mengingatnya dengan jelas." Jongin meniup poninya sebal mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun sangat perhtungan dan Jongin sangat sebal dengan itu. Ya, ia mengingatnya. Dia harus mencuci pakaian Sehun setiap hari minggu. "Ya aku mengingatnya sekarang. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencuci pakaianmu sekarang juga?" Sehun mengangguk pasti. Ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Silahkan untuk mencucinya." Ia tidak tahu kenapa jadi pasrah seperti ini. Bayang-bayang saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun terus bermunculan dan ia sangat terganggu dengan itu. Ia biasanya sangat bar-bar dengan Sehun. tapi sekarang? Ia seperti gadis pemalu. Bukan dirinya sekali.

Irene membuka mulutnya karena ia kebingungan. Sungguh, obrolan Sehun dan Jongin tidak masuk jelas ke dalam otaknya. Sangat lambat. "Sehun, apa maksudmu?" tanya Irene meminta penjelasan. Sehun mengacak rambut Irene dan tersenyum. "Kesimpulannya, aku memiliki pembantu sekarang. Dan pembantu itu namanya Kim Jongin. Dia harus mencuci pakaianku, itu saja."

Sehun menjelaskannya pada Irene. Gadis tersebut mendelik ke arah Sehun. "bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Jongin eonni seperti itu? Dia cantik! Dia tidak pantas menjadi pembantu. Kau ke-ter-la-lu-an!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa ia terlalu jahat?

DRRT..DRRT..

Ponsel Irene bergetar. Satu pesan dari ibunya.

' **Cepat pulang sekarang juga!'**

Irene mencebik kesal dengan pesan dari ibunya. Mengganggu saja. "Ibuku menyuruhku untuk pulang. Jadi aku pulang dulu, Sehun. sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan oppa dan Jongin eonni. Bilang pada mereka agar mereka tidak lupa memberi undangan acara pernikahan oppa dan eonni!" Sehun mengangkat alisnya tudak suka dengan perkataan Irene.

'Apa-apaan dia?! Undangan pernikahan?! Yang benar saja!' Batin Sehun dongkol. "OH SEHUN!" Sehun memegang dadanya karena kaget dengan teriakkan cempreng Luhan di telinganya. Ia mengelusnya beberapa kali sebelum menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang kakak. "Ada apa, hyung? Kau mengagetkanku!" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menyuruh Jongin mencuci semua pakaianmu?!" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang tidak terima. Sehun terkekeh geli menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Dia memiliki hutang kepadaku." Balas Sehun dengan tenang. Luhan lalu mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. Ia tahu Jongin sangat kaya.

Tidak mungkin gadis itu berhutang kepada Sehun yang hanya seorang pelajar penganguran yang meminta uang kepada orang tuanya. "Hutang? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan lebih kaya darimu!" balas Luhan. Sehun hanya mengaruk tengkuknya. "Kaya? Dia pengangguran, hyung." Koreksi Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ya, ia tadi tidak sempat berfikir bahwa Jongin adalah pengangguran.

"Ya ya ya. Kau dan Jongin sama-sama pengangguran. Jadi berapa hutang Jongin? Aku akan membayarnya." Kini Luhan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun membuatnya bergidik. Ia tahu kakaknya sangat kaya. Dompetnya pun tebalnya tidak main-main. "Sangat banyak!" balas Sehun menyeringai. Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekpresi polos Luhan.

Jika Luhan dan Sehun jalan berdua, semua orang akan menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah kakaknya. Sehun memiliki wajah yang lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Dan tinggi mereka pun berbeda. Sehun jauh lebih tinggi daripada Luhan. "Berapa? Aku akan melunasinya. Kau tahu sendiri aku punya banyak uang." Balas Luhan sombong. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah menantang.

"Hahahaha. Kau tidak bisa membayarnya dengan uang. Hanya mencuci pakaiankulah Jongin bisa membayarnya sendiri." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu menoyor pelan kepala Sehun. "Aku tidak tega dengan tangan mulusnya." Tawa Sehun makin berderai mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya untuk melunasi hutang Jongin nuna." Sebelum Luhan membalas perkataan Sehun, ponselnya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Apa?!"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sehun, aku titip Jongin. Kau! Jangan apa-apakan Jonginku! Jangan menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun! Aku harus pergi," Sehun tidak sempat membalas ucapan Luhan karena pria tersebut sudah lari terbirit birit keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC guys...

Sampai sini dulu yaaa untuk chap ini... maaf kalo typonya bertebaran hehe...

Bye.. see u next chap ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Say, Yes!**

 **A HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Taeyong, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: GS, Typo**

Jongin kini berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang sedang santai menonton acara musik. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan apa yang telah diperintahkan lelaki itu kepadanya. Ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan gugup sebelum membuka suaranya. "Jadi kapan hutangku selesai?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Begitu aku pergi ke Perancis, maka aku nyatakan hutangmu lunas, Nuna." Suara yang terdengar begitu datar di telinga Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Korea dan tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Ia harap Sehun hanya bercanda mengatakan itu. Meskipun ia pernah bilang pada Sehun agar pria tersebut tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapannya, itu semua bohong.

Ia tidak ingin pisah dengan Sehun. Ia ingin menjadi pemilik hati seorang Oh Sehun walau ia harus menyakiti perasaan Oh Luhan. Karena ia benar-benar mencintai Oh Sehun. Sangat. "Iya, aku akan berangkat setelah lulus dari SMA, kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Jongin hanya terdiam dengan wajah kaku.

"A-apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Irene saat kau tinggal pergi?" bukan. Jongin tidak khawatir dengan perasaan dari kekasih Oh Sehun, ia malah lebih khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, dan dia akan kuliah di Perancis bersamaku," Jongin menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

Detik berikutnya ia berbalik memunggungi Sehun. setetes air mata jatuh. Ia lalu mengusapnya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun lalu menghampirinya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sehun. Hanya menempel. Seperti _deja vu_. Sehun hanya melototkan matanya tidak percaya.

Tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Jongin membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin lalu memegang pundak itu. Ia menarik dagu Jongin kemudian mencium bibir itu lembut. Jongin menangis semakin menjadi. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran dari lelaki yang kini sedang memagut bibirnya. Tak lama Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Menatap sendu ke arah Jongin. Ibu jarinya dengan telaten menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Jangan menangis. Jangan mencintaiku, aku tidak pantas dicintai olehmu," setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sehun meninggalkan Jongin. Ia berjalan keluar, namun di pintu ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap sengit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin akan menjadikan Jongin sebagai kekasihku jika saja kau mengatakan dari awal bahwa kau lebih dulu mencintai Jongin. Aku menyesal karena aku terlambat mengenalnya," ujar Luhan membuat Sehun gelagapan. Pasti kakaknya melihat semua apa yang mereka lakukan. "Hyung, a-aku tidak-" Sehun tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Luhan yang berjalan menuju Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terluka. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sehun, aku pasti membuatmu tertekan bukan? Maaf, Jongin." Jongin ingin menangis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Dia telah menyakitinya. Bibirnya terbuka namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Oppa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku, oppa."

Luhan menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, ya?" Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan. Ia malah menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang menggigiti bibirnya. "Mari kita berakhir," Luhan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Setelahnya meninggalkan Jongin bersama dengan Sehun. kini mereka berdua hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku berakhir dengan Luhan oppa," suara halus Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar, tanpa menunggu lama Sehun bergerak ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut akan Luhan oppa yang mungkin saja menikahiku, kami sudah berakhir." Sehun masih tetap terdiam. Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang.

Sehun hanya melihat kekosongan dalam mata bening itu. Ia tetap terdiam saat Jongin pelan-pelan mendekatinya. Gadis itu memeluk Sehun dengan erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," bisiknya pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun. Jongin yang tak mendapat respon apa-apa segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Aku pergi." Lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang dilanda perasaan campur aduk.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin kini sedang menangis di pelukan ibunya. Minkyung tentu saja bingung kenapa putrinya tiba-tiba pulang lalu memeluk dirinya sambil menangis meraung-raung. Ia membelai punggung itu dengan sayang. "Kau kenapa? Ceritalah pada ibu." Bujuk Minkyung. Ia sudah minta penjelasan dari Jongin namun gadis itu tetap bungkam.

"Ayolah sayang. Ibu mohon katakan sesuatu," Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu. "Aku berakhir dengan Luhan oppa,"

"APA?!" Minkyung tentu saja terkejut. Ia menebak bahwa Jongin lah yang memutuskan hubungan itu. "Apa kau yang meminta?" tanya Minkyung penasaran. Jika benar Jongin yang meminta, Minkyung benar-benar menganggap putrinya itu bodoh. "Luhan oppa melihat semua yang dilakukan aku dengan Sehun," jelas Jongin membuat mata Minkyung membulat. Jadi putrinya selingkuh?!

"Kau bermain di belakang Luhan?" Jongin menggeleng. Ia menatap ibunya dengan lemas. "Bukan, hanya saja aku tidak mencintai Luhan oppa melainkan Sehun," Minkyung menatap Jongin dengan gemas. Ia lalu menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Lalu kenapa kau menjalin kasih dengan Luhan jika kau saja cintanya dengan Sehun?" Jongin meringis pelan.

"Sehun tidak mencintaiku dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih," ibunya membuka mulut tidak percaya. Kisah cinta anaknya ternyata begitu rumit sekaligus menyedihkan. "Bukankah dulu kau berpacaran dengan Sehun?" Jongin menatap cengo ke arah ibunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya mengingat bahwa Sehun pernah mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa dirinya pernah berpacaran dengannya.

"Kami putus setelah seminggu berpacaran," balas Jongin dengan cepat. Semoga ibunya tidak curiga. "Lalu dia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain setelah putus denganmu?" Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. "Playboy." Jongin hanya mengangguk saja. "Lupakan saja Oh Sehun." perintah ibunya. Jongin memandang ibunya tidak suka.

"Tapi aku mencintainya," balasnya tidak mau kalah. Minkyung mendengus. "Harusnya kau tidak putus dengan Luhan,"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya,"

"Lambat laun kau akan mencintainya,"

"Tidak, dia memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sehun. Ah tidak, benar-benar mirip. Aku takut aku mencintainya sebagai Oh Sehun bukan Oh Luhan,"

"Menggelikan,"

"Memang,"

"Jadi Jonginie sayang, kau akan pulang ke rumah kakek dan nenek atau tidak?"

"Iya, aku malas di sini."

"YAK!" Jongin tersenyum. Sejenak ia melupakan kesedihan yang dialaminya. Bersama sang ibu, ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat dengan ibunya, Jongin memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Taeyong. Sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat sahabat tampannya itu. Ia merindukannya tentu saja. "Bibi!" Jongin menghampiri Luna dan memeluk bibinya. "Jongin merindukan bibi," ujar Jongin sambil menyamankan pelukannya. Ia memeluk Luna dengan manja membuat wanita tersebut terkekeh geli.

Kemudian pelukan itu pun terlepas. "Ayo masuk, bibi sudah membuatkan makan malam," Jongin mengangguk dan melangkah mengekori Luna. "JONGIN!" tiba-tiba Taeyong turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hei, ia biasanya melihat Jongin hampir setiap hari, tapi ini? Satu minggu sekali! "Aku akhirnya dapat melihat wajah jelekmu lagi!"

Jongin mendengus pelan dengan ucapan Taeyong. laki-laki itu memeluknya begitu posesif. "Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu huh? Aku tidak bisa bernafas," ujar Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pikir Taeyong begitu berlebihan. Lelaki itu pun menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehe.. aku terlalu bersemangat, ya?" Jongin mengangguk malas.

Taeyong dengan tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh Jongin ala bridal membuatnya memekik terkejut. "YAK LEE TAEYONG! TURUNKAN AKU!" Jerit Jongin. Wajahnya memanas melihat smirk Taeyong yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Itu semua membuat Jongin sulit bernafas. Oh tidak. Lelaki yang sedang menggendongnya ini benar-benar terliah hot sekarang.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. "Tidak akan, istriku." Balas Taeyong sambil tersenyum bodoh dan mendapat jitakan gratis di kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan, karena demi apapun, itu benar-benar sakit. "Istriku? Aku benar-benar geli mendengarnya," Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan bahwa ia istri dari seorang Lee Taeyong. Rasanya mual sekali.

Luna tertawa melihat Taeyong yang sedang menggoda Jongin. Ia sih rela-rela saja Jongin menjadi istri Taeyong. "Tae, berhenti menggoda Jongin," perintah Luna. Taeyong mengangguk lalu mendudukkan Jongin di kursi yang ada di ruang makan. "Menyebalkan sekali," ujar Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taeyong mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. "Mari makan," ujar Luna.

Mereka pun mulai memakan makanan mereka.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun dan Irene kini sedang berhadapan. Mereka sekarang berada di Farm Cafe. Sehun merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu akan selalu ceria jika bertemu dengannya. Tapi kini? Tatapannya begitu datar. "Irene?" panggil Sehun lembut. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menggenggam tangan itu sebelum gadis tersebut menolak.

"Irene, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun penuh dengan kebingungan. Mata Irene menatap Sehun dengan sendu. "Kita putus," balas Irene mantap. Sehun menatap tidak percaya ke arah gadisnya. Putus? Yang benar saja! "Jangan bercanda!"balas Sehun. Ia kini menggenggam tangan Irene dengan erat sedangkan gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku!" balas Irene. Ia menatap ke arah langit-langit Cafe. "Aku mencintaimu!" ujar Sehun meyakinkan. Irene lalu menatap Sehun dengan datar. "Mencintaiku? Seharusnya aku tahu, dari awal kau mencintai Jongin eonni!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

Taeyong, Luhan dan kini Irene, kenapa mereka semua mengaggap dirinya mencintai Jongin? "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun dan langsung saja Irene mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Jadi benar bahwa kau mencintai Jongin eonni?" Sehun gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Luhan oppa mengatakan semuanya kepadaku."

Setelah itu, Irene keluar dari Cafe meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam bodoh di tempatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia marah, sangat marah dengan Luhan. Sejak kapan kakaknya berubah jadi tukang gosip? Ia lalu berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Pintu utama terbuka dengan Sehun yang menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan. Ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Luhan yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Irene?!" Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum miring. Ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Irene, lebih menyakitkan jika dia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki gadis lain," balas Luhan dengan nada sinis. Sehun lalu tersenyum kecut. "Apa yang kau lihat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, hyung. Kini semuanya hancur! Aku putus dengannya gara-gara mulutmu yang tak mau diam!"

"Sopanlah pada hyungmu!" Sehun mendecih. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. "Aku tidak mencintai Jongin asal kau tahu!" ujar Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sedangkan Luhan tidak mempercayai kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Kau hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu. Kau juga terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa membedakan antara kagum dan cinta,"

Setelahnya Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun. ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga adiknya. "Aku yakin kau mencintai Jongin, Oh Sehun." dengan itu, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri tegang di tempatnya. Kini ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bayangan Jongin dan Irene muncul bersamaan. Sebenarnya, siapa yang ia cintai? Apakah Jongin atau Irene?

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin dan Taeyong sedang tiduran di ranjang empuk Taeyong. mereka berbaring saling berhadapan. "Tae..." panggil Jongin pelan. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Kenapa?" balasnya. Jongin menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku berakhir dengan Luhan oppa." Taeyong melotot tidak percaya. Ia langsung saja bangun dari acara berbaringnya. "Kau tidak bercanda, bukan?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Taeyong lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ceritakan padaku," pinta Taeyong sambil memelas. Jongin mengangguk dan mulai bercerita. "Oh Sehun memang brengsek." Ujar Taeyong dengan alis tertaut. Ia merutukki betapa bodohnya Oh Sehun itu. "Luhan hyung, dia benar-benar mencintaimu, maka dari itu ia melepaskanmu untuk Sehun,"

"Tapi Sehun tidak mencintaiku," Taeyong kembali berbaring dan mengelus pelan pipi tirus Jongin. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Aku yakin, Oh Sehun mencintaimu,"

"Jangan mencoba untuk menghiburku,"

"Aku sedang tidak menghiburmu, aku mengatakan apa yang firasatku katakan,"

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Suatu saat nanti, Sehun akan menjadi milikmu,"

"Apa aku harus percaya?"

"Ya,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak percaya,"

"Kau harus percaya,"

"Kenapa?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan nyaman. Jongin tidak menolak dipeluk oleh Taeyong, ia malah semakin menyamankan pelukannya pada sahabatnya itu."Berbahagialah,"

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Ia begerak gusar di tempatnya. Perkataan Luhan terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ya, Sehun mengakui, kini ia menyadari bahwa dia menyakiti Jongin dan Irene. Tapi, demi apapun, Itu bukanlah keinginannya. Saat melihat Jongin bersama Luhan, ia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu cinta atau bukan.

Sehun senang karena bisa memiliki Irene. Jantungnya memang berdebar lebih cepat jika sedang bersama Irene,namun getaran-getaran menyenangkan saat bersama Jongin tak pernah ia rasakan saat ia bersama dengan Irene.

 **Tobecontinued...**

 **Hallow! Aku mau bagi kebahagiaan nih wkwkw. Kemarin aku menang pada giveaway yang diadain oleh hunkaitown dan hunkai_ina di ig. Yasshhh juara 1 hehe. Dapet nini doll wkwkwk. Thankyou so much hunkaitown and hunkai_ina**

 **Bigthanks to**

 **Semua yg udah bca, review, follow, dan favorite :***

 **Aku yakin kalian pasti udah pada bosen yah huhuuuuuu**

 **See u in next chap ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Say, Yes!**

 **A HunKai Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun x Kai**

 **Cat: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lu Han, Lee Taeyong, Jeon Jungkook and others**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: GS! Typo**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Sudah pukul satu dini hari, namun Sehun masih juga terjaga dalam tidurnya. Telinganya ia sumpal dengan _headset_. Sesekali ia bermain dengan ponsel canggihnya itu. Lelaki itu menggeram dan membuang selimutnya asal. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Sial! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur!" Gerutu Sehun.

Tring~

Handphonenya berbunyi. Ia melihat notifikasi dari Line. Rupanya Taeyong mengirimi pesan untuknya. Dengan penasaran ia mulai membuka pesan Taeyong tersebut. Matanya menatap tidak suka ke arah layar handphonenya. Ia membanting handphonenya membuat headset yang terpasang apik di telinganya ikut terlepas. Ia membuang nafas kasar lalu tersenyum masam.

Wajahnya kini memerah menahan amarah. Ia lalu mengambil lagi handphone yang sudah ia buang tadi. Dengan cepat ia menekan panggilan video ke Taeyong. Setelah menunggu akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat wajah meyebalkan Taeyong yang sedang menatap menggoda ke arahnya.

Matanya membulat saat Taeyong menghadapkan ponselnya pada Jongin yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya dengan tangan kiri Taeyong yang memeluk mesra tubuh ramping gadis Kim tersebut. Sehun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Taeyong. _"Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau sedang menahan emosimu agar tidak meledak-ledak,"_ ujar Taeyong meremehkan Sehun membuat ia menggeram kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tae?!" Pekik Sehun.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar ke arahnya membuat ia mengumpat. Ia menatap sangsi ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong pun terkekeh pelan. _"Aku sedang tidur bersama Jongin, bukankah kami cocok, Sehun? Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut Jongin darimu,"_ ujar Taeyong sambil mengelus rambut Jongin. "Apa hubungan kalian?!" Tanya Sehun, nadanya terdengar kesal. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat.

 _"Aku dan Jongin hanya sebatas sahabat. Tapi kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, aku akan menikahinya,"_ perkataan Taeyong membuat Sehun mendengus tidak suka. Ia lalu berdecak kesal.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikahi Jongin nuna." Taeyong nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

 _"Kenapa?"_ Pertanyaan yang singkat.

"Karena aku tak segan membunuhmu!" Taeyong terkikik geli di seberang sana lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia lalu menyeringai ke arah Sehun. _"Sudah kuduga! Kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin!"_ Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelahnya. Ia dengan cepat mengakhiri _Video call_ tersebut. Ia memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, Jongin hanya menginap di rumah Taeyong. Ia pulang ke rumah ketika dirinya ingin. Mungkin besok ia akan pulang ke rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Ia terengah-engah, nafasnya naik turun. Dengan seenak jidatnya Taeyong mengajaknya jogging bersama. Ia sudah menolak ribuan kali, tetapi yang ada ia malah digendong bridal menuju kamar mandi lalu dengan seenaknya menyuruh ia untuk berganti kaos. "Aku lelah, Tae!" Ia menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Taeyong.

"Jongin eonni," Jongin terkejut mendapati Irene yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajahnya menampakkan gurat lelah. "Irene!" Pekiknya. Jujur, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di depan kekasih Oh Sehun. Ingatlah bahwa Jongin tidak tahu perihal Sehun dan Irene yang telah putus.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Tanya Irene pada Jongin, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Taeyong yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Iya," balas Jongin singkat.

"Di mana Sehun? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bersama?" Tanya Taeyong pada Irene. Irene sedikit meringis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung dari mulut Taeyong. "Aku sudah berakhir dengannya," baik Jongin maupun Taeyong terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Irene barusan. Ada perasaan senang yang dirasakan Jongin dan Taeyong. Entahlah.

Jongin berusaha menahan senyumnya begitu pula Taeyong. Jongin benar-benar bersyukur entah untuk apa. "Ah! Aku baru tahu." Balas Taeyong. Ia menatap kasihan ke arah Irene.

"Kami putus satu minggu yang lalu," Jongin kembali terkejut. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia juga putus dengan Luhan satu minggu yang lalu. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jongin eonni lah yang Sehun cintai. Aku menyesal karena aku terlambat mengetahui," Jongin jadi merasa bersalah dengan Irene. Ia yakin gadis itu salah paham. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gugup.

"Irene, kau salah. Sehun sangat mencintaimu-"

"Dia mencintai Jongin tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya." Taeyong memotong perkataan Jongin membuat Jongin panik sendiri. Sedangkan Irene hanya terdiam seperti patung. "Maaf, kami harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi, Irene," Taeyong dengan cepat menarik lengan Jongin agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Jongin berjalan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang melihat Irene yang menatapnya dengan terluka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini masalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemaa, Jong?" Tanya Taeyong saat melihat Jongin yang buru-buru memakai sepatunya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Taeyong sebeum membalas ucapan lelaki tersebut. "Ini hari minggu, aku harus ke rumah Sehun sebelum lelaki itu mendampratku!" Taeyong menatap iba ke arah Jongin. Pasti tentang hutang Jongin. Ia terdiam sambil menatap Jongin lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Jongin mengerti dengannya, lagipula ia tidak butuh Taeyong untuk menemaninya. Hei ia bukan lagi anak kecil. "Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku pamit pergi sekarang. Katakan salamku pada bibi Luna ya," Taeyong mengangguk dan mengantar Jongin sampai depan pintu utama. Ia melambaikan tanganya kearah Jongin yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia harap tidak terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

 **TOK TOK..**

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun dengan gugup. Ia mendengus karena pintunya tak kunjung dibuka. "Apa Oh Sehun itu belum bangun!?" Ujar Jongin sambil berdecak kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali menendang pintu di depannya itu.

 **Cklek..**

Pintu dibuka menampakkan Luhan. Jongin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat pria di depannya tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Hai, Jongin." Sapanya. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Bertemu Sehun?" Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Masuklah." Luhan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk dan Jongin hanya menurutinya. Ia bingung saat Luhan mengambil kunci mobil. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu bersama kalian, aku pergi,"

"Oppa!" Panggil Jongin membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Jongin lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa? Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku tidak enak. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan meninggalkan Jongin setelah pria itu menepuk pundaknya. Jongin menatap kepergian Luhan dengan sedih. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu sangat baik? Ia menbalikkan badannya dan langsung saja ia memegangi dadaya karena kaget. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Lelaki itu kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hai, Jongin nuna," tanpa menjawab sapaan Sehun, Jongin berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk. Ia duduk sambil termenung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun.

"Di mana pakaianmu? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini," Sehun mengernyit tidak suka dengan ucapan Jongin. Ia mendesah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka berlama-lama denganku?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Tidak lagi setelah kau menyakiti hatiku," aku Jongin. Ia ingin tahu reaksi yang Sehun berikan. Sehun mengaggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Maaf, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu, jadi?" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap Sehun sedih. Sungguh, Sehun tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jongin intens.

Ia lalu merengkuh tubuh di depannya dengan lembut. Jongin tidak menolak namun tidak juga membalas memeluk Sehun. "Maaf," bisik Sehun di telinganya. Tak mendapat respon dari Jongin, ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Aku nyatakan hutangmu lunas,"

Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku pergi," ujar Jongin dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia berbalik dan hendak mengikuti Jongin namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk begitu saja. "Aku pulang!" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

"Jongin?!" Pekik ibunya. Jongin lau membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada tamu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk minta maaf. Setelahnya ia ikut bergabung bersama ayah dan ibunya. Jongin memberi kode ke arah ibunya untuk mengatakan siapa gerangan pangeran tampan yang sedang menatap memuja ke arahnya.

"Jongin, perkenalkan, dia adalah Jungkook, apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" Jongin meatap bingung ke arah ibunya. Ia yakin ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki di depannya. Karena wajahnya begitu asing untuknya."Dia tidak ingat!" Pekik Jungkook membuat Jongin semakin bingung saja. Jongin lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada ibunya meminta penjelasan.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook, kalian bersahabat kurang lebih satu tahun saat kau belajar di bangku Sekolah dasar di Daegu, kau pasti ingat, Jungkook memutuskan belajar di Amerika saat naik kelas dua," mata Jongin membulat. Ia ingat, ia punya sahabat laki-laki selain Taeyong. Mereka dulu sangat dekat. "Kookie?!" Jungkook mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya dan memeluk lelaki itu.

Minkyung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Sungguh! Kau bukan Jungkook yang ku kenal! Kau semakin tampan!" Seru Jongin.Jungkook tertawa geli. Jongin tidak berubah, ia masih cerewet. "Kau masih seperti Jongin kecil. Cerewet," Jongin tertawa menanggapi perkataan Jungkook. Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya.

"Ayah dan ibu mau pergi jalan-jalan, kalian berbicaralah lebih banyak," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Minkyung lalu mengajakanya pergi. Jongin dan Jungkook mengangguk. Jongin menatap Jungkook lalu tertawa. Entahlah, ia begitu bahagia. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum tampan. "Jongin?" Panggil Jungkook sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook lalu menjabat uluran tangan itu. "Selamat bertemu kembali," Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa. Jungkook benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk tertawa." Ungkap Jongin. Tangan mereka masih tertaut.

"Aku sudah menunggu momen ini cukup lama dan akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Kim Jongin." Jungkook menarik tangan Jongin lalu meletakkan telapak tangan itu di dadanya. Jongin dapat merasakan jantung Jungkook yang berdetak sangat cepat. Wajah Jongin bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku memiliki perasaan cinta padamu, yang pasti aku sudah merasakannya saat kita berdua benar-benar berpisah. Ini begitu mustahil untukku bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kepergianku ke Amerika. Kita berpisah kurang lebih 16 tahun lamanya," Jongin terdiam menunggu apa yang akan Jungkook katakan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih setelah mereka berpisah sangat juga masih sedikit canggung dengannya. Mungkin efek karena terlalu lama berpisah, meski begitu, ia berusaha agar tidak canggung lagi bersama dengan Jungkook.

"Jangan menjawabnya sekarang! Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau akan menolakku," Jungkook tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam di luar?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia harap Jongin tidak menolak. "Baiklah," balas Jongin membuat Jungkook memekik senang.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun menatap ruangan yang sudah dihuninya bertahun-tahun dengan kosong. Ia merasa marah karena Jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sebuah perasaan asing. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin menepis bayangan Jongin yang benar-benar menghantuinya. "Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini..." gumamnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya. "Sehun," panggil Luhan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang kakak yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Iya," balas Sehun singkat. Ia risih saat Luhan menatap lekat-lekat ke arahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? "Kau tidak menyakiti Jongin, kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada curiga. Wajah Sehun tertekuk kesal.

"Menyakiti? Heol!" Ia menatap datar ke arah Luhan.

"Kau akan menyesali semua perbuatanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Jongin adalah gadis cantik dan kaya, semua pria pasti mengidamkannya, kau tak perlu bersusah payah membuat Jongin jatuh cinta kepadamu karena pada kenyataannya dia sangat mencintaimu! Kau menyia-nyiakan dia yang tulus mencintaimu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan keras membuat pemilik kamar mendengus.

Ia ingin berteriak dengan kencang. "Apa aku mencintai Kim Jongin?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong menatap Jongin curiga. Ada gerangan apa sampai sahabatnya berdandan begitu cantik? "Kau membuatku merinding," ujar Taeyong. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Taeyong. Ia lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Jangan bilang kau akan kencan dengan Sehun! Oh my!" Ujar Taeyong dramatis. Ia memandang Jongin lalu bergidik.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Taeyong dan berbisik di sana. "Aku memang akan berkencan, bukan dengan Sehun tetapi Jeon Jungkook," setelahnya Jongin tersenyum manis ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Jeon Jungkook? Siapa dia? Apa dia tampan? Lebih tampan dari Oh Sehun?" Jongin tertawa. Sedangkan Taeyong melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arahnya.

Ia jengkel karena Jongin masih saja tertawa. Gadis itu lalu berhenti tertawa kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu nanti," Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum. Taeyong hanya mencibir. Ponsel Jongin berdering di dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil handphone tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan dari Jungkook.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor.

"Halo, Kook."

 _"Aku hampir sampai,"_

"Baikah, aku akan segera keluar, bye."

 _"Bye."_

Sambungan terputus. Jongin menaruh kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia sudah lengkap dan segera keluar. "Apa kau tidak pamit dulu denganku?" Tanya Taeyong sinis. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tae~" Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong menghela nafas dan mengikuti Jongin keluar rumah. Ia tahu Jongin pasti akan menunggu pria bernama Jungkook itu di depan rumah. "Mana Jungkook?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Jungkook hyung! Dia seumuran denganku, sopanlah sedikit!" Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. Selang beberapa menit sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Jongin tersenyum saat pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk dirnya. Taeyong membuka mulutnya.

"Jong, siapakah dia? Apa dia manusia?" Jongin menggeplak kepala Taeyong.

"Tentu saja dia manusia!" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu Jongin jawab. Ia lalu meninju pelan lengan Taeyong.

"Hai, Jongin," sapa Jungkook. Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, Jungkook." Balasnya malu-malu. Ia lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jungkook ke arah Taeyong.

"Kook, perkenalkan, dia Lee Taeyong, sahabatku," Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Jungkook. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum.

"Lee Taeyong,"

"Jeon Jungkook,"

 **TBC**

Hai ~ makasih buat yg udah baca cerita ini, duh alurnya jadi aneh ya *pundung*. See u in next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

**SAY, YES!**

 **.**

 **Jongtaemyung**

 **.**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and others**

 **.**

 **GS! TYPO!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pikiranku masih kosong dan aku ingin kau mengisinya.**

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menatap Jongin dengan nanar. Melihat Jongin yang tidak merespon membuat ia harus memegang wajah tersebut agar menatapnya. "Kau menyebalkan!" Jongin berdecak malas. Taeyong mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Taeyong sambil terkekeh geli. Jongin mendesah sebal lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pulanglah," desis Jongin. Taeyong hanya mendengus sebal lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di rumah kakek dan nenek Jongin. "Aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa?!" Taeyong melempar sebuah senyuman. Ia lalu mengecup singkat pipi Jongin membuat gadis tersebut membelalakkan matanya. Ia terbiasa dicium Taeyong di pipinya tetapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan debaran aneh itu. "Yak!" Taeyong segera menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengusap jemari lentik gadis itu.

"Besok minggu, jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap di sini."

.

.

.

Sehun hanya trersenyum saat wajah ibunya terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia kini sedang melakukan panggilan video dengan sang ibu yang jauh di sana.

 _ **"Kau tampan,"**_

"Aku tampan sejak lahir,"

 _ **"Narsis,"**_

"Begitulah kenyataannya,"

 _ **"Ibu merindukamu, apa kau juga?"**_

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

 _ **"Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus, cepat kemari temui ibu,"**_

"Ibu.."

 _ **"Ya?"**_

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea,"

 _ **"Kenapa?"**_

"Karena aku tidak bisa,"

 _ **"Ibu hanya bisa mendukungmu, semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi ingat satu hal, Sehun. Jangan coba membuat ayahmu kecewa kepadamu,"**_ Sehun hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ibunya di seberang sana menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

 _ **"Sehun..."**_

"Bu, kita bisa melanjutkannya kapan-kapan. Aku mau istirahat,"

 _ **"Ah.. baiklah. Selamat malam Sehunie,"**_

"Selamat malam juga, ibu." Sehun menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya kini tertekuk. Ia menggeram dan memilih memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Suara bising yang terdengar dari handphone Chanyeol membuat pria tersebut medesis. Ia mengumpati handphone tersebut yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Setelah mematikan alarm, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju dapur untuk minum. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan peralaran dapurnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia mendekati wanita tersebut. "Hai," sapa Chanyeol saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum cantik ke arah Chanyeol. "Hai, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau tak kunjung memperkenalkan wanita yang akan kau nikahi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Jangan mengungkitnya! Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kemarin bahwa aku tak akan menikah lagi!" balas Chabyeol sedikit membentak. Baekhyun menatap takut ke arah Chanyeol membuat pria itu sedikit menyesal. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu,"

"Ya," balas Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat lalu berjalan untuk mengambil air mineral.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Taeyong sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan ditemani kakek dan nenek Jongin. Jongin mendengus sebal karena Taeyong dengan tiba-tiba menyuapkan sayur ke mulutnya dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakannya. Ia tidak suka sayur. "Aku tidak suka sayur!" Ujar Jongin sewot. Kakek dan neneknya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Tapi Sehun suka sayur," balas Taeyong membuat mata Jongin mendelik tidak suka. Ia ingin berteriak ke arah Taeyong dan mengatakan kepadanya agar tidak menyinggung Sehun meski sedikit. "Apa hubunganya dengan dia?!" Taeyong tertawa. Jongin sangat menggemaskan saat marah dan itu hiburan untuknya.

"Sehun siapa, Tae?" Tanya Siwon pada Taeyong. Taeyong melirik ke arah Jongin dan gadis itu sedang memberinya kode agar tidak memberitahu siapa itu Sehun. "Dia lelaki yang Jongin cintai," setelahnya Taeyong mendapat cubitan gemas dari Jongin. Ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan meminta agar Jongin melepaskan cubitannya. "Lepaskan Jong..." balas Taeyong sedikit merintih.

Dengan tidak rela Jongin melepaskan cubitan tersebut. "Jonginie sudah dewasa ya," ujar Sooyeon. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. Ia dengan cepat melahap sarapannya dengan kesal. "Setelah ini kalian mandi, bukankah Jongin akan pergi ke Seoul?" Jongin hanya diam tidak mau menjawab ucapan kakeknya. Sedangkan pria tua itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Iya, lalu aku akan mengantarnya kembali kemari." Pasangan lansia itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Kau terlihat mengenaskan, Hun." Ujar Luhan yang duduk di seberangnya. Sehun hanya diam tak membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan dengan tajam. Sekarang suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Hubungan? Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan dia." Balasnya. Ia lalu mengumpat pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan namun tak dijawab oleh Sehun. Luhan telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia berdiri dan membawa piring kotor ke westafel cuci piring. Sedangkan Sehun tak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

 **Drrt..drrt..**

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia menerima pesan dari Taeyong.

 _ **Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan tanpa Jongin. Jangan ganggu dia, okay? Dia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya hari ini.**_

Sehun mencebik kesal. Apa-apaan Taeyong mengiriminya pesan tersebut. Dan apa?! Jongin akan berkencan?! Dengan siapa?! Dan semua itu membuat _mood_ Sehun yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan sedikit membanting. Luhan yang baru selesai mencuci piring menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Lelaki itu pergi dari ruang makan dan melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Taeyong yang di sebelahnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Mereka berdua sedang di dalam mobil duduk di jok belakang dengan paman Jang yang mengemudi. "Jungkook?" Tanya Taeyong dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap Taeyong lalu tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia,"

"Aku memang sedang bahagia," balasnya lalu terkikik. Taeyong tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba mencium pipinya singkat.

"K-kau.." ujar Taeyong terbata sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku," Taeyong mendengus keras. Ia menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari tangannya.

"Apa yang Jungkook katakan?" Tanya Taeyong penasaran. Jongin menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dia sekarang sedang berada di rumahku bersama ayah dan ibuku. Kau tahu, aku penasaran dengan apa yang dibincangkan mereka." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya manja di lengan kiri Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan jawabanmu atas pernyataan Jungkook?" Jongin menggeleng membuat Taeyong menghela nafas berat. Tatapan Jongin berubah jadi sedih.

"Kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Taeyong mengelus lembut rambut Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Jangan katakan itu!" Balas Jongin dengan nada tidak suka. Taeyong hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kita sudah sampai," baik Jongin dan Taeyong tersentak. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin memegangi dadanya. Ia sekarang merasa gugup. Di sebelahnya Taeyong merangkul pundaknya akrab. Pintu utama telah terbuka. Mereka dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang berbincang hangat dengan ayah dan ibu Jongin.

"Hai," sapa Jongin. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum. Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. "Hai, Jongin." Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Taeyong tanpa diperintah sudah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Minkyung. Lalu disusul Jongin dan Jungkook. "Jungkook sudah menunggumu lama," ujar Minkyung lalu dibalas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

Jongin menatap Jungkook lalu meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku." Jungkook menggeleng. Dia menunggu Jongin sekitar dua jam namun itu tidak masalah untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf." Jongin lalu tersenyum. Taeyong mengambil ponselnya lalu mengabadikan momen saat Jungkook mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun sangat sebal sekarang. Taeyong tidak berhenti membuat dirinya kesal. "Siapa lelaki itu?!" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap tajam layar ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak Taeyong lalu menghubungi lelaki itu.

 _ **"Halo,"**_

"Siapa laki-laki itu?!"

 _ **"Calm. Calm."**_

"Cepat katakan kepadaku!"

 _ **"Oh? Dia kekasih Jongin,"**_

"APA?!"

 _ **"Kau tidak percaya?"**_

Sehun segera memutuskan panggilannya dengan Taeyong. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Setelah putus dengan Luhan hyung kau sudah mendapat penggantinya? Aku tidak tahu kau gadis seperti apa!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia meninju dinding tembok dengan keras.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jongin kini sedang berada di halaman belakang. Kaki mereka dibiarkan menyentuh dinginnya air kolam. "Ayo berenang." UjarJungkook memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua. Ia mengelus rambut Jongin dengan sayang. "Berenang yang baik itu saat pagi dan sore menjelang malam. Ini pukul satu siang, Kookie!"

Jungkook menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berbinar-bibar. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis di sampingnya itu. "Lagipula ini mendung. Ayo berenang, Nini!" Jongin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak tega nelihat wajah Jungkook yang menatap memelas ke arahnya. Mereka berdua menceburkan diri bersama-sama.

Mereka hanya mengenakan kaos, bukan baju renang. "Aku tidak jago dalam renang. Aku hanya jago bermain air," Jungkook membalas dengan senyuman saat Jongin mengatakan itu. Ia mencium puncak kepala gadis di depannya. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara berenang yang benar," Jongin buru-buru menggeleng membuat Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak ingin bertambah tinggi," jawaban Jongin yang tidak bisa membuat Jungkook menahan ketawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Tanya Jongin kesal. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya imut

"Entahlah. Kau sangat lucu," Jongin menatap Jungkook dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam kolam ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Entahlah," balas Jungkook sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu ia tersenyum tampan ke arah Jongin.

"Aku tunggu di tepi kolam selagi kau berenang, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin. Jungkook sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah," balasnya. Ia mencuri ciuman singkat di sudut bibir Jongin membuat gadis itu merona. Setelah itu Jongin menepi dan duduk di pinggiran kolam mengamati cara berenang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Sehun berencana untuk tidur siang karena semalaman ia tidak tidur. Namun nyatanya ia hanya berbaring kesana kemari tidak jelas. Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah foto yang dikirim Taeyong beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menebak-nebak siapa pria yang bersama Jongin.

 **Tok tok...**

"Sehun, Irene mencarimu." Sehun terperanjat. Ia dengan gugup beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat Irene yang sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Lalu Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan acuh di samping pintu kamarnya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan kedatangan Irene. Gadis itu yang memintanya putus.

Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati gadis tersebut, duduk di hadapannya mengabaikan Luhan. "Hai, Sehun." Sapa Irene dengan wajah menunduk. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus merespon dengan apa. Dengan takut-takut Irene menatap Sehun tepat di manik matanya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Sehun saat ini.

"Maaf. Aku pikur kau memang tidak bisa diganggu. Maaf," Irene berdiri dari duduknya dengan kaku. Ia membungkuk sopan ke arah Sehun.

"Aku p-pergi.." ujarnya terbata.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sehun membuat langkah Irene terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu harus kemana jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke rumahmu, tapi mendadak aku ingin pulang. Maaf telah mengganggumu," Sehun meatap curiga ke arah Irene. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan gadis tersebut.

Ia melangkah dengan cepat menyusul Irene. "Irene..." gadis itu pun berhenti melangkah. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku!" Ujar Sehun tegas. Irene meremat tali tasnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa a-aku..." Irene menjeda ucapannya membuat Sehun menggeram. Kenapa gadis itu terlalu bertele-tele?! "Lanjutkan!" Perintah Sehun. Irene segera membalikkan badannya.

"A-aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, Sehun! Aku tahu kau mencintai Jongin eonni, tapi aku tak ingin berakhir denganmu seperti ini! Kau harus melupakan perasaanmu pada Jongin eonni! Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!" Sejurus kemudian gadis itu mencium Sehun dengan beringas. Luhan melihat itu semua. Matanya memanas. Ia teringat dengan Jongin.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun bersama lagi dengan Irene karena gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Sehun adalah Jongin bukan Irene. Gadis itu hanya terobsesi pada adiknya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin dan Jungkook kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Jungkook. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar. Padahal ibu Jongin sudah menyiapkan hidangan spesial untuk Jungkook namun Jongin menolak dan ingin makan di luar. "Kita mau makan malam di mana?" Tanya Jungkook. Jongin terlihat berpikir.

"Mugyodong Bugeokukjib," balas Jongin dan Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke restoran yang Jongin sebut tadi. "Aku ingin makan samgyetang," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Ia menjilat bibirnya kilat. Sedangan Jungkook yang di sampingnya hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Jongin menegang.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya lalu memilin _dress_ nya gugup. "Ya," balasnya singkat. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan pria yang menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. "Siapa?" Tanyanya. Jongin menatap ke arah Jungkook yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Oh Luhan," balas Jongin lirih.

"Apa dia pria yang baik?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Iya sangat baik," balas Jongin mantap. Karena pada kenyataannya Oh Luhan adalah pria yang kelewat baik.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berakhir?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya," Jungkook sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Jongin. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Ia tidak ingin menciptakan suasana tidak enak antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Apa kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Irene?" Tanya Luhan dengan sinis.

"Tidak," balas Sehun cepat. Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagus!" Balas Luhan.

"Ya aku kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya," Luhan segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda, Sehun!" Luhan berteriak marah. Wajahnya seketika memerah padam.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mencintainya!" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ingin sekali rasanya membenturkan kepala Sehun ke dinding. "Berikan kunci mobilmu!" Luhan mengernyit heran. Kenapa adiknya memintanya kunci mobil?! Hei dia belum punya SIM. "Kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Cepat, hyung!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun lalu berdecak dengan malas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar, aku bosan!" Balas Sehun dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Ayo!" Kini giliran Sehun yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia butuh ketenangan. Dengan pergi bersama Luhan, ia tidak akan tenang karena kakaknya benar-benar berisik. Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti kakaknya di belakang.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Luhan membawa Sehun ke taman yang benar-benar sepi dan Sehun menyukainya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di taman ini. Aku akan sering mengunjunginya karena taman ini benar-benar sepi." Ujar Sehun memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua duduk dinkursi panjang yang ada di taman tersebut.

Sehun menatap heran ke arah Luhan yang tak sedetik pun mengalihkan wajahnya pada...

"Jongin?!" Pekik Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka lebar mengetahui siapa pria yang sedang bersama Jongin. Itu pria yang bersama Jongin yang fotonya dikirimkan Taeyong siang tadi. Luhan menahan lengan Sehun yang akan berjalan meghampiri Jongin. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sehun?!" Tanya Luhan panik. Ia melihat mata Sehun yang menatap tajam ke arah Jongin dan pria di sampingnya.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Dengan langkah panjang ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang asyik mnikmati es krim dengan Jungkook. "Kim Jongin!" Panggil Sehun tajam. Jongin menegang di tempatnya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya keheranan. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau begitu murahan."

Jongin terperanjat lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut lelaki yang dicintainya? Jungkook melototkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia membuang es krimnya dengan kasar lalu berdiri menantang di depan Sehun. "Siapa kau?! Berani sekali mengatakan bahwa Jongin itu murahan!"

 **BUGH..**

Jungkook meninju wajah Sehun membuat lelaki tersebut tersungkur. Luhan hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Ia tak ingin membantu Sehun karena ia benar-benar kecewa padanya.

 **BUGH.. BUGH...**

Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah. Ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. "Setelah berkencan dengan hyungku lalu putus dengannya... kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? Tck! Kenapa kau berubah jadi gadis gampangan?" Jongin menatap nanar Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

Jungkook hendak mninju kembali wajah Sehun sebelum Jongin menahannya. "Berhenti..." ujar Jongin lemah. Sehun dengan susah payah berdiri. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terluka. Jongin tidak tahan dan akhirnya menangis. Ia memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Ia merasa putus asa sekarang. Mata Sehun memanas melihat pemandangan trersebut.

Luhan yang melihat itu semua merutukki betapa bodohnya adiknya itu.

Dengan kesal Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah Jongin dan melepaskan pelukan itu denga paksa. Kemudian, semua begitu membingungkan untuk Sehun maupun Jongin saat Sehun...

Mencium Jongin dengan begitu mesra.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

 **a/n: halooo~~~**

 **gimana chapter ini hehe? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^**

 **review pleazeu...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Say, Yes!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Cast: HunKai**

 **GS!**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **Typo!**

.

.

Jongin melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak Sehun bergerak cepat memegang tangan Jongin sebelum gadis tersebut menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Sehun mendesis mendapat tolakan dari gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jungkook.

Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk pria di hadapannya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan ragu saat tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku akan mengatakan jawabanku atas pernyataanmu tempo hari, aku... ingin terlepas dari Oh Sehun, jadi... aku memilihmu, Jeon Jungkook," Jongin berucap pelan.

Seharusnya Jungkook senang dengan jawaban Jongin, namun pria itu malah berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir. Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook. Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya lalu memilih untuk bungkam. "Pulanglah, ini sudah malam," ujar Luhan dan Jongin hanya bisa diam membisu.

Luhan menepuk pundaknya kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun dan mengajak adiknya untuk pulang. "Kim Jongin! Apa maksudmu huh?! Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Tapi... kenapa kau memilih dia?!" Sehun tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Jongin lalu berbicara tepat di depan wajah gadis tersebut membuat dia hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun. Kemudian tiba-tiba pundaknya dipegang erat oleh Sehun. Tangan Sehun terangkat lalu mengelus pipi tirusnya. Ia menyukai tekstur wajah Jongin yang begitu halus. Namun, Jongin melepas tangan Sehun begitu saja lalu berlari memasuki mobil Jungkook. Sehun mengejar Jongin namun gadis tersebut sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Jungkook," panggilnya namun tak direspon oleh pria di sampingnya. Jongin pun mendesah frustasi.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang aku telah menerimamu,"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Kini Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Jongin dengan kaku menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap cemas ke arah Jungkook. Karena sejujurnya ia tak yakin apa ia benar-benar menerima Jungkook karena ia mencintai pria itu atau karena ia sedang kesal dengan Oh Sehun. Jungkook tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku,"

"APA?!" Balas Jongin kaget. Menikah?! Oh no! Jongin tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan setelah pernikahannya yang batal dengan Park Chanyeol dikarenakan ia kabur. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Tanya Jungkook. Jongin hanya terdiam bingung dan takut. Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau," Jongin menggeleng cepat. Jungkook menatap dirinya dalam dalam. Jongin hanya terdiam dan duduk dengan gelisah. Jungkook memutuskan kontak mata lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia kini hanya fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. "Kook, aku bukannya tidak mau menikah denganmu-"

"Kau mencintai laki-laki itu. Aku mengerti," Jongin meringis saat Jungkook memotong ucapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja selama perjalanan.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu sambil memgangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia mendesah keras lalu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jangan buat Jongin bingung, Sehun," ujar Luhan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu sekarang?" Sehun tercekat. Dalam hati ia berteriak bahwa memang kenyataannya ia mencintai Jongin. Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap dirinya curiga. "Jika kau seperti ini terus Jongin tidak akan menjadi milikmu," Luhan menggeram, merutukki betapa bodohnya adik kandungnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun frustasi. Luhan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Datangi Jongin, katakan baik-baik padanya," Sehun menghela nafas kasar.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu! Berhentilah untuk menyakiti hatinya! Oh iya, kau juga harus minta maaf kepadanya!" Sehun ingin membalas sebelum kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang apik di dinding kamarnya. Masih jam enam. Ia bangun terlalu cepat. Dengan lemas ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulam dirinya di depan cermin yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. Ia lalu mendesah dengan wajah lelahnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat pesan dari nomor tidak diketahui.

 _ **'Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam, kau di Seoul kan bukan di Daegu?'**_

Jongin mengernyit heran. Siapa dia? Jongin dengan cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

 **'Iya aku di Seoul, ini siapa?'**

Ia dengan sabar menunggu balasan. Namun tak ada balasan dari orang tersebut membuat Jongin mencibir. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui ibunya. Ia melihat sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menghampiri sang ibu lalu memeluk ibunya membuat wanita paruh baya itu mendengus pelan.

"Tumben tadi malam Jungkook tidak mampir?" Minkyung menoleh ke arah Jongin lalu melepas pelukan tersebut. Jongin menggeleng. Minkyung menepuk bahu putrinya. "Kalian bertengkar?" Jongin menggeleng. Minkyung menarik napas pelan. Ia pandangi wajah putrinya yang terlihat pucat. "Kau sakit?" Minkyung menyentuh dahi Jongin perhatian.

"Tidak," balas Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat," Minkyung membalas dengan nada khawatir. Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah ibunya.

"Mungkin karena aku kelelahan dan kurang tidur." Minkyung mendengus.

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat," Jongin mengangguk. Minkyung mengusap kepala Jongin lembut.

"JONGIN!" Minkyung dan Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Taeyong yang sedang menghampirinya. Jongin dan Minkyung otomatis tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Taeyong. Pemuda itu lalu merengkuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tae. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Dengan tak rela Taeyong melepas pelukannya pada Jongin. Ia menatap khawatir padanya.

"Luhan hyung mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tadi malam kau bertemu Sehun saat kau berkencan dengan Jungkook Hyung,"

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Taeyong. Taeyong menyipitkan matanya. "Ceritakan kepadaku secara rinci!" Taeyong menoel noel lengan Jongin. Minkyung menghela nafas melihat interaksi Taeyong dan Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk bergumul dengan peralatan dapurnya lagi.

"Bukankah Luhan oppa sudah mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Sehun bertemu dengan Jungkook hyung, selebihnya dia tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku!" Balas Taeyong sambil berdecak. Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu diikuti Taeyong di belakangnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan. "Jungkook meninju Sehun lalu Sehun menciumku, sudah." Taeyong gemas sekali dengan Jongin.

"Secara rinci, Jongin!"

"Aku mengatakan intinya! Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Menyebalkan sekali!" Balas Jongin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata Taeyong melotot ke arahnya. "Katakan dengan rinci, Jong!" Jongin mendengus sebal lalu dengan kesal ia menceritakan semuanya ke Taeyong.

"APA?! KALIAN BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN JUNGKOOK HYUNG DAN LUHAN HYUNG?!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. Jongin lalu menatap nyalang k arah Taeyong. "Aku yakin Jungkook hyung sangat kecewa denganmu!" Tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintai Sehun,"

"Tapi kau menyakiti Jungkook hyung!" Jongin menatap Jungkook dengan datar.

"Aku mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa aku menerimanya dengan kata lain aku bersedia menjadi kekasihnya! Tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku mencintai Sehun meski itu memang kenyataannya. Lalu dia mengajakku menikah! Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah!" Balas Jongin sedikit berteriak. Ia dapat mendengar Taeyong mengumpat pelan. Wajah Jongin kini tertekuk.

"Aku tidak punya solusi untuk memecahkan masalahmu," Jongin memicingkan matanya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh Taeyong sekarang juga. "Aku mau pulang, aku mau bersiap untuk sekolah," Jongin hanya mengangguk malas.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar Irene yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Irene menatap sayu ke arah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin. Gadis tersebut menundukkan wajahnya. "Bukankah kau masih menjadi kekasihku? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Irene lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. "Baiklah, kita putus. Jadi, jangan coba untuk muncul di hadapanku lagi. Wajahku? Itu bukan urusanmu." setelahnya Sehun berjalan cuek meninggalkan Irene yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Irene," panggil seseorang membuat Irene menolehkan wajahnya ke orang itu. Dia Luhan. Irene melihat Luhan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jika kau menganggap bahwa Sehun mencintaimu berarti kau salah, dia tak pernah mencintaimu, dia hanya kagum kepadamu," Irene menghela nafas kasar dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas sekolahnya.

"A-ah. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku pergi, oppa," Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Irene yang telah pergi. Setelahnya ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Taeyong berdiri di depan Sehun dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Wajah Sehun tertekuk. Perlahan Taeyong mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi, Sehunie," panggil Taeyong dengan nada menggoda. Ia tertawa pelan melihat Sehun yang menatap dirinya dengan kesal.

Ia lalu tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Aku senang karena kau akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu pada Jongin,"

"Diamlah!" Sungut Sehun membuat Taeyong semakin tertawa lebar. Sehun sangat risih saat Taeyong merangkul pundaknya dengab akrab. "Jauhkan tanganmu!" Desis Sehun. Taeyong menurut dan lagi lagi tertawa. Sehun menatap Taeyong dengan tajam.

"Tapi jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan Jongin dengan mudah setelah kau berhasil menyakiti hatinya!" Ujar Taeyong. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju bangkunya. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jongin masih tidak suka dengan keberadaan Chanyeol. Dan kini Baekhyun malah mengajaknya ke pantai bersama Chanyeol. Di sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tak berhenti menggerutu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin melirik ke arah kakaknya lalu mendesah kesal.

"Aku suka jika saja eonni tidak membawa Park Chanyeol!" Balas Jongin jujur. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya diam saja. Ia tahu Jongin masih sangat-sangat membencinya. "Kalau begitu anggap saja Chanyeol tidak ada!" balas Baekhyun. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku yakin sekali dia akan selalu menempel pada kita!"

"Kalau begitu abaikan saja dia," sahut Baekhyun. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Ia masih tetap menggerutu. Ia membuang mukanya dengan sebal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan geli. "Jangan begitu pada Chanyeol ya?" Jongin mengabaikam Baekhyun lalu memilih untuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Baekhyun melempar senyumannya.

Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya. "Aku ingin pulang!" Ujar Jongin bosan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin Chanyeol katakan padamu, jadi bersabarlah, ia akan mengatakannya saat kita sudah sampai di pantai," jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu," Jongin memilih diam saja. Kini Baekhyun meraih tangannya untuk ia genggam. Jongin sempat tersentak lalu menahan napasnya. "Baek, kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Jongin? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Jongin?"

"Aku takut barangkali nanti Jongin kabur saat kau mendekatinya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Chanyeol. Dari semua yang Jongin lihat mengenai interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia sangat yakin Chanyeol sudah menerima keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tapi ia takut dengan satu hal dan itu tentunya membuat ia merasa gelisah.

 **T.B.C.**

 **Jangan dibash ya, saya bikin ff ini gak dibayar loh hahaha:D**

 **Yang minta update cepet, maaf saya gabisa TT Saya kelas 3 SMA dan itu benar-benar sibuk. Niatnya sih mau discontinued, tapi saya benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian TT Maaf yah kalo makin aneh-_-**


	18. Chapter 18

Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas memang sangat cocok untuk dihabiskan di tepi pantai. Jongin duduk di atas pasir sambil memejamkan matanya saat angin berhembus menyapu wajahnya. Ia tersentak saat sesorang menyentuh rambutnya dengan gerakan pelan. Matanya memandang seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Pria itu menatap dirinya dengan kaku.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan hendak berdiri dari duduknya untuk pergi meninggalkan pria itu. "Jangan pergi." Jongin dengan kesal kembali duduk. Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Jongin kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah deburan ombak.

Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dekat dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas lelahnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap dirinya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar gugup. Park Chanyeol dengan brengseknya menatap dirinya begitu memuja. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menunduk.

Ia mendengus samar karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka suara. "Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, Jongin. Sungguh, aku dengan tulus meminta maaf kepadamu. Tak apa kau tak memaafkanku."

"Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan fokus dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu aku masih memcintaimu atau tidak. Tapi debaran ini masih terasa saat aku menatapmu. Aku tidak tahu ini seperti debaran cinta atau karena aku gugup berada di dekatmu." Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. Jongin menoleh lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol sedikit gelagapan saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam."H-hei, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila lagi padamu. Yah aku rasa aku masih mencintaimu tetapi aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku tergila-gila padamu untuk sekarang dan suatu saat nanti. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah menikah." Jongin terkekeh. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah ketakutan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Setelahnya Jongin bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di kediaman utama keluarga Kim. Bibir Jongin maju. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut. Mereka memasuki rumah bersama-sama. "Jonginie merajuk, heh?" Baekhyun sengaja menggodanya. Alasan Jongin merengut kesal adalah karena gadis itu yang di tinggal sendirian di tepi pantai oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan dihentakkan.

Ia menaruh sepatunya sembarangan lalu melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Matanya mendelik lucu. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini cukup larut." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Jongin. Jongin lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Belum sempat masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin melihat lelaki yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang akan datang adalah kau. Jika aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan datang, aku tak segan memberimu izin kemari," Sehun mendesah. Jongin mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak ingin jauh dari Sehun, rasanya ia ingin memeluk lelaki tersebut sepanjang hari.

Sehun mengusap wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Jongin kembali berhenti dan meremas jaket yang dikenakannya. Sehun lalu mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur untuk memgang tangan Jongin. Jongin pun segera menepisnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecut lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, namun lelaki tersebut buru-buru mengikutinya.

Dengan cepat lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya membuat si gadis membeku. Jongin tidak maksud dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Dadanya terasa sakit, ia takut kali ini Sehun hanya mempermainkannya saja. Ia menahan tangisannya yang hendak keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Ia segera menutup pintu tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Ia jatuh terduduk di belakang pintu. Sehun dengan kaku mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin.

TOK... TOK..

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?" Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Jongin. aku sangat menyesal karena menyadari perasaan ini yang begitu lama. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Mungkin.. aku lebih dulu yang jatuh cinta kepadamu daripada kau yang jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku tak suka saat melihat Luhan hyung bersamamu.

Hatiku begitu sakit melihat kau tertawa bersama hyungku ataupun pria selain diriku. Aku pikir aku menolongmu karena aku kasihan kepadamu, tapi ternyata tidak. Saat Taeyong dan Luhan hyung mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku mencintaimu kau tahu apa? Aku tidak percaya. Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan kaulah yang pertama.

Irene? Aku hanya kagum saja dengan dia. Untuk ini.. Kim Jongin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Bersamaku? Menungguku sampai aku selesai belajar? Menungguku pulang dari Perancis? Maukah kau menungguku?"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba dibuka. Sehun tersentak karena mendapati mata Jongin yang sembab. Ia khawatir dengannya. "Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sehun tetap diam menunggu Jongin membuka suara. "Untuk apa kau bersamaku jika kau saja akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku mempercayai kata-katamu?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia perlahan mendekati Jongin. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa denganmu. Aku mmeilih menikah dengan Jungkook." Sehun menganga. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?! "Tapi Jong-"

"Ini sudah malam. Besok kau akan sekolah, jadi pulanglah, Sehun." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Jongin membuat gadis itu menunduk. "Tidak! Kau membohongiku!" Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sehun menghela nafas kasar lalu mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak sedang berbohong!" teriak Jongin.

"TIDAK! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!"

"OH SEHUN!" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia mengulum senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau mencintainya tapi kau menyakitinya, Oh." Sehun menyeringai. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar. "kau lebih menyakitinya." Balas Sehun tidak mau kalah membuat Chanyeol tidak berkutik.

"Sehun pulanglah..." perintah Jongin parau. Sehun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol ke arah Jongin. Jongin membelalak saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kilat. Ia melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia juga takut karena ayahnya melihat saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kilat. Jongin diam mematung, ia sangat takut pada ayahnya terutama menyangkut seorang pria.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Kim. Saya pamit pulang." Sehun membungkukkan badannya hormat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, hati-hati." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Nafas Jongin tercekat saat ayahnya berjalan mendaktinya. "Ayah dapat melihat dari caramu melihat Oh Sehun, kau sangat mencintainya." Jongin tidak bisa mengelak karena itu memanglah faktanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Ayah pikir Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Ayah harap kau tidak akan membuat dirimu menyesal untuk nantinya. Buatlah keputusan yang tepat. Sehun dan Jungkook, ayah tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Jongin sayang. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Bibirnya terangkat mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut Jongin. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Iya, ayah." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Chanyeol berdehem sejenak. "Selamat malam, Jongin." Jongin mengangguk lalu setelahnya pergi.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Jongin memebuka pintu utama rumahnya saat bel berbunyi. Ia tergagap dan tanpa sadar memberikan senyuman kaku pada seseorang di hadapannya. Jongin menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat tenang. Jongin mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk. Mereka berda kini duduk saling berhadapan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan. Mereka berdua hanya diam bak patung.

Jongin dengan gugup berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu," Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah kejadian di taman, sikap Jongin maupun Jungkook saat mereka berdua bersama terasa begitu asing. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin saat kecil.

Cantik, imut dan manis. Ia menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba Jongin kembali dari acara membuat minuman untuknya. Pria itu menerimanya dan menatap lembut ke arahnya. Jongin mengulum senyum ke arahnya. "Aku kemari untuk berpamitan padamu." Alis Jongin terangkat. Ia merasa bahwa Jungkook akan pergi lagi. "Aku akan kembali ke Amerika,"

Mata Jongin menatap nyalang ke arah Jungkook. "Dan tidak akan kembali lagi," Jongin meringis saat mendengarnya. Bibirnya terkatup. Tiba-tiba Jungkook meraih jarinya untuk digenggam. Nafas Jongin rasanya tercekat. Ia mengernyit tidak sennag. "Kenapa? Aku mau menikah denganmu, Kook. Jangan pergi, ya?" Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Jongin.

Tangan kiri Jongin terulur untuk membelai wajah Jungkook. "Jangan pergi," ujarnya bergetar.

"Kau mencintai Oh Sehun, aku kembali ke Korea karena dirimu, Jongin. jika saja aku tahu kau mencintai Oh Sehun aku tak akan kembali ke sini." Demi apa, bukan seperti inilah yang Jongin inginkan. Dan Jongin benar-benar membenci sebuah perpisahan. Dadanya naik turun. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat. "Jangan pergi, Jeon Jungkook!" ujar Jongin membentak.

Jongin memaki Jungkook dalam hati. Jungkook menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia mendesah lalu menghela nafas kasar. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah Jongin. "Jangan pergi, ya?" bujuk Jongin. ia menggenggam telapak tangan Jungkook memohon kepadanya agar pria di depannya mengurungkan untuk pergi ke Amerika.

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangannya dengan pelan. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa, Jong." Jongin menggeleng. "Jangan pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya..." Jungkook sempat tertegun saat Jongin menatapnya begitu memohon. Jungkook menyentuh tangan Jongin yang terasa itu membeku seketika.

"Kau tahu bukan aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan pria selain diriku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois membuat dirimu harus terpaksa menikah denganku. Lelaki yang kau cintai bukanlah aku dan itu membuatku menyesal, menyesal karena tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku." Jungkook merogoh saku celana jeansnya.

Ia memberi Jongin sebuah foto lama. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar foto yang Jungkook berikan padanya. Ia mengusap foto usang tersebut. Nafasnya memburu dan suaranya tercekat. Foto mereka berdua saat kecil, lalu di belakangnya ada sebuah pohon, Jongin dapat melihat ukiran _'Jungkook mencintai Jongin'_ dalam batang pohon tersebut.

"Apa kau mengingatya?" tanya Jungkook dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia bodoh karena melupakan semua itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jungkook karena telah melupakan pria itu. Mungkin karena kehadiran Taeyong saat itu. "Aku yakin sekali kau baru mengingatnya setelah aku menunjukkan foto itu. Kau telah melupakan aku, Kim Jongin."

Jungkook mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar lalu menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, Kook." Jungkook mengulum senyum. Mata Jongin mengerjab beberapa kali. Matanya tepat menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Jangan meminta maaf. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa akulah seseorang yang penting untukmu." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jungkook.." Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. Jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Walau ragu dan takut, Jongin melangkah dengan cepat lalu memeluk Jungkook. "Jangan pergi!" Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. Jongin bergerak resah. Dengan pelan Jungkook menangkup wajah Jongin. menatap orang yang dicintainya dalam-dalam.

Ini untuk yang terakhir ia dapat melihat wajah cantik itu. Mata Jongin sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening. Jungkook mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Pastikan bahwa kau bahagia. Titip salamku pada paman Kyuhyun dan bibi Minkyung. Aku pergi... Jongin." Jongin hanya bisa diam mematung.

Ia merasakan hatinya yang sakit. Kenapa sakit sekali?

.

.

.

Minkyung mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin pelan. Di dalam kamar Jongin membuka matanya. Rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya. Ia teringat ia menangis tadi. Ia merutukki kenapa dengan bodohnya ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengantar Jungkook ke Bandara. "Jongin-ah.. apa kau tidur?" suara ibunya membuat ia sadar. "Tidak ibu," balasnya serak dan parau. "Bukalah pintunya."

Jongin beranjak dan membuka pintu untuk ibunya. Ia memang sengaja mengunci pintu tersebut. Jongin dapat melihat ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kau menangis?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala. "Jangan berbohong. Ada masalah?" Jongin mendesah pelan. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah kegelisahan. "Jungkook kembali ke Amerika."

"Apa?" kau tak berbohong 'kan?"

"Tidak," balas Jongin datar. Minkyung mendekatinya lalu mengusap lengan itu lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Jongin. "Ibu mengerti perasaanmu. Kau habis menangis karena perginya Jungkook." Jongin tidak bisa mengelak. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau belum makan malam. Mari makan malam." Jongin mengangguk lalu mengikuti ibunya di belakangnya.

Jongin membelalak ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan bersama ayahnya. Ia hendak berbalik sebelum suara dari ayahnya menginterupsinya. "Cobalah untuk sedikit menghargai kedatangannya." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tajam membuat Jongin tidak dapat menolak dan hanya pasrah duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan.

Ia duduk di samping Minkyung dan tepat di depan Sehun. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan kaku. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan lembut membuat Jongin gugup. "Kau pulang lebih awal?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sehun yang fokus menatap Jongin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu mengulas senyuman tampan. "Iya," balasnya sopan.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk makan." Ujar Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu mulai memakan hidangan mereka. Jongin tidak memakan makanannya, ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya saja. Minkyung yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kasar. Ia sangat tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. "Jongin, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jongin.

"Jungkook kembali ke Amerika." Itu Minkyung. Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah sang ibu dan melihat wanita yang paling ia cintai sedang tersenyum cantik ke arahnya. "Benarkah?" Minkyung mengangguk. Sehun berhenti makan lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'apa itu benar?'. Jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat Sehun. sehun pun mendesah pelan.

"Iya, Jongin matanya sembab karena ia menangisi Jungkook." Jongin masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jongin dengan mantap menatap ke dalam manik sang ayah. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mau menikah dengannya, tapi dia... dia berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika." Jelas Jongin.

Di akhir kata Jongin mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun dan Minkyung membelalakkan matanya. "Jungkook melamarmu?!" Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Ya," balas Jongin singkat. Kyuhyun menatap Sehun yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Kyuhyun tidak bia membaca apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Minkyung saat mendapati Sehun melamun. Sehun buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng. "Ah tidak," Minkyung mengangguk. Jongin tiba-tiba berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Minkyung mendesah pelan. "Jongin-ah, selesaikan makanmu. Kau bahkan tak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali." Jongin tidak peduli dan terus melangkah menuju lantai dua.

"Pmaan, bibi aku mau menyusul Jongin." Minkyung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengizinkan.

...

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Sehun dan Jongin sekarang berada di halaman belakang rumah Jongin. Jongin bediri membelakangi Sehun. Mereka berdua dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja saat Jonginnkabur di hari pernikahannya. Dan kini mereka berdua terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit. Sehun menatap Jongin memelas namun gadis tersebut tentunya tidak tahu. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan menggenggam lengan tersebut.

Sehun Membalikkan badan Jongin agar gadis itu melihat ke arahnya. "Jongin," suara bass Sehun menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin. Jongin tatap mata itu. Ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu sendu. "Aku mencintaimu," Jongin membuang muka lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun hanya meringis.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaku? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau tak lagi memiliki perasaan lagi kepadaku?!" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tatapan lembutnya berubah mejadi tajam.

"Baiklah. Karena kau tak lagi mencintaiku, aku tak akan membuang-buang waktuku untuk gadis sepertimu. Akan lebih baik untuk kita berdua tidak saling bertemu lagi. Aku menyesal sudah mengunjungimu dan meminta kepadamu agar menjadi kekasihku, aku pikir kau masih mencintaiku.

Lucu saja, saat aku telah menyadari perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu kini kau malah tak lagi mencintaiku. Aku pikir yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta. Tak ada cinta yang sesingkat itu. Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mau menunggu seseorang yang tidak menungguku. Kau saja tidak menungguku lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu? Itu benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku saja. Baiklah... Selamat malam, Kim Jongin-ssi,"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kepergian Sehun dengan nanar. Matanya menitikkan cairan bening. Kakinya lemas dan ia terjatuh. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Oh Sehun. tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja berjuang? Kenapa kau langsung menyerah?" Jongin memukul dadanya erat-erat. Berharap saja rasa sakit itu akan menghilang. Ia berteriak.

Tangisannya pecah dan ia menangis meraung-raung. "JONGIN!" Minkyung menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk putrinya denga penuh kasih sayang. Ia menggenggam jemari Jongin dan menciumnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah dan ibu menerima Sehun.." Minkyung menglus rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Ia kecupi dahi tersebut.

Ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi tirus sang anak."Karena ayah dan ibu tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintai Sehun, jadi kami menerimanya." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia masih menangis, tapi dengan pelan. "Angin malam tidak baik untukmu. Ibu akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Ayo."

Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak insiden di mana Sehun dan Jongin bertemu. Hidup Sehun terasa semakin datar saja. Dan selama tiga hari itu pun Sehun tidak mendapat kebar apapun tentang Jongin. Bahkan Taeyong tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepadanya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin telah mengatakannya kepada Taeyong. Bayangan Jongin benar-benar menghantuinya.

"Sehun..." Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Taeyong yang sedang berdri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Tae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk tetapi wajahnya tetap datar. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Taeyong hati-hati. Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyuman lalu berdehem kecil.

"Tidak ada. Ah.. aku mau tanya, bagaimana kabar Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku ke rumahnya orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa Jongin ada di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali namun ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Sungguh, aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebesar apapun masalah dia, dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa ada kabar.

Sehun... apa ini ada kaitannya denganmu?" Sehun menegang saat Taeyong bertanya seperti itu. Taeyong yang melihat tubuh Sehun menegang hanya meringis pelan. Tanpa perlu Sehun jawab, lelaki itu tahu persis seperti apa jawabannya. "Kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Oh Sehun." Kepala Sehun dengan cepat terangkat.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan kepada Jongin, Oh Sehun?!" Sehun tercengang hebat. Lelaki dihadapannya seperti bukan lelaki yang ia kenal. Matanya tidak berkedip. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal biasa." Taeyong mendesis.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya." Sehun menggeleng. Ia pikir apa yang dikatakannya terkahir kali pada Jongin tidak akan membuat gadis itu terpengaruh. "Terserah!" Balas Taeyong setengah berteriak dan meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sooyeon menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Cucunya sama sekali tidak mau membuka suaranya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia lalu mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jongin, menepuk punggung itu dengan sayang. "Jonginie, jangan acuhkan nenek.."

"Ya." Sooyeon buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Alis kanan Jongin terangkat. Ia menatap neneknya dengan tatapan datar. "Kau mengacuhkan nenek selama dua hari!" Jongin hanya terdiam membuat Sooyeon mendesah. Namun senyum manis Sooyeon berikan untuk cucu kesayangannya.

"Aku menyayangi nenek." Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sooyeon tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. "Ceritalah pada nenek tentang masalahmu." Jongin kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Sooyeon menatap cemas ke arah Jongin. Masalah seperti apa hingga cucu kesayangannya tidak mau menceritakan kepadanya? Sooyeon hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan memaksa Jongin. "Baiklah. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." Jongin mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Neneknya mrenyelimutinya sampai dada. Lalu mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan Jongin.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Baekhyun menaruh beberapa buah dan perlengkapan bayi di atas nakas ruangan di mana Hani sedang dirawat. Wanita tersebut baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan sang suami, Kim Suho. Mata Baekhyun menatap luruas ke arah bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur di samping Hani. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan.

Baekhyun dengan pelan menghampiri bayi yang Hani dan Suho beri nama Chenle. Ia mengusap pipi tembam bayi tersebut. Senyumnya merekah. Ia sangat suka pada bayi. Namun kenyataan begitu menampar dirinya dengan telak. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mempunyai keturunan. Hani dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba murung. Ya, Hani tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menganggap Chenle sebagai anakmu juga, Baek." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Chenle ke arah Hani.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Hani menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Baekhyun semakim melebarkan senyumannya. Ia mengecup pelan mata Chenle yang setia menutup. Mengecupnya dengan gemas dan sayang. "Hei! Kau sekarang punya dua mama!" Ujar Hani membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, Hani." Hani tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku mengunjunginya setiap hari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Aku senang akan itu. Chenle tidak akan kesepian. Lagipula di rumah hanya ada aku dan Suho."

"Hani! Terima kasih banyak!" Lagi-lagi Hani hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Taeyong dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang menggendong Irene di punggungnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Sehun yang ada di depannya, tidak terlalu jauh. "Sehun!" Sehun berhenti lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Kau dan Irene." Taeyong dapat melihat Irene yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang kepala Sehun. Itu semua membuat Taeyong geram. "Kau, menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Irene? Kau gila!" Dengan cepat Sehun menurunkan tubuh Irene dari gendonganya membuat gadis itu meringis sakit. Ya, kakinya terkilir. Ia hanya meminta bantuan Sehun karena semua orang sudah pulang.

"Ya aku gila! Sangat gila!" Balas Sehun marah membuat Taeyong kebingungan. Harusnya dia yang marah, tapi kenapa Sehun yang marah?! "Kau urusi saja dia!" Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk Irene. Setelahnya ia pergi dengan langkah panjang. Sungguh, Taeyong sangat penasaran dengan Sehun. Ia lalu beralih menatap Irene.

"Taeyong, bisakah kau membantuku?" Taeyong mendengus keras. Dengan berat hati ia menggendong Irene menuju rumahnya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sooyeon menatap kagum pada Jongin yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun dan memasak sesuatu. "Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sooyeon menghampirinya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin yang kesusahan saat berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya. Jongin memang belum terbiasa dengan alat dapur, ya memang sebelumnya ia pernah memasak untuk ehm-Sehun.

Tetapi masakannya tidak buruk untuk orang yang tidak pernah memasak. "Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk kakek dan nenek. Aku harap rasanya tidak mengecewakan." Balas Jongin sambil melempar sebuah senyuman. Ia merasa tidak enak jika ia hanya tidur-tiduran saja di rumah kakek dan neneknya. "Nenek yakin masakanmu rasanya pasti sangat enak!" Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Ia memeluk singkat tubuh renta neneknya. Mengecupnya di pipi wanita tua itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun bangun!" Luhan berteriak di depan wajah Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan kesal Sehun membuka matanya. Luhan dapat melihat Sehun yang enggan beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Aku yakin sekali kau akan terlambat." Sehun mendengus. Ia sudah berencana untuk tidak berangkat. Hanya hari ini. Ia merasakan dirinya benar-benar lelah. Baik fisik maupun batinnya.

"Hyung buatkan surat izin untukku. Aku tidak bisa berangkat." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Dengan cepat tangannya ditempelkan pada dahi Sehun. Matanya membelalak merasakan panas di sekitar dahi adiknya. "Kau sakit?!" Sehun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu surat izin. Istirahatlah, apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku butuh makan!" Balas Sehun ketus. Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Baiklah baiklah bayi besar!" Setelahnya Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun sedangkan lelaki itu kembali memejamkan matanya saat rasa pusing menderanya.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Taeyong menatap sebal ibunya. "Ibu! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan membuatkanku bekal! Aku malu!" Luna ghnya terkekeh. Ia tertawa saat Taeyong menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa membawa bekal terlihat tidak manly. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Tae! Makanan ibu jauh lebi sehat daripada makanan di kantin!" Mata Taeyong terpaku pada kotak makan yang baru saja ibunya beli kemarin.

Pink! Ingin rasanya Taeyong mengutuk ibunya. "Bu, pakai kotak bekal yang sebelumnya saja. Aku tidak sanggup dengan kotak bekal ini!" Pekik Taeyong dramatis. Luna hanya tersenyum mengejeknya. "Jongin akan senang dengan kotak bekal ini. Omooo sangat imut!" Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya anaknya itu dirinya atau Jongin?!

"Ibu membelikan kotak bekal itu untukku atau Jongin?!"

"Untukmu." Jawabnya singkat. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan dibalas dengusan kasar dari sang anak. "Ibu merindukan Jongin." Mata Luna berubah jadi sendu. Taeyong yang melihat hanya terdiam. Ia juga sama seperti ibunya, merindukan sang sahabat. Sehari tidak melihat Jongin sama saja seperti satu tahun tidak melihat gadis itu.

Ini sudah hari ke lima Taeyong tidak melihat sosok gadis yang disayanginya. "Jongin tidak pernah menggunakan ponselnya lagi. Nomornya benar-benar tidak aktif." Luna memeluk Taeyong.

"Jongin sedang tidak ingim diganggu." Taeyong pun menyetujui ucapan ibunya.

.

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Shit!_

Umpatan sial Sehun keluarkan dari bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada hal paling menyebalkan selain Kim Jongin yang tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Lebih sialnya lagi, nomor gadis itu tidak aktif. Luhan yang di sampingnya hanya meringis pelan. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang terlihat begitu stress. "Kau datangi saja rumah kakek dan neneknya,"

Sehun menghela nafas sedangkan Luhan di sampingnya hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Lalu, apa kau mau mengantarkan aku ke sana?" Ia mendengus saat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas. Ia lalu melesukkan bahunya. Tungkainya beranjak malas menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia mengambil jaket lalu kembali menghampiri Luhan yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Berikan alamatnya untukku!" Ujar Sehun sedikit berteriak. Luhan mengusap wajahnya lalu menyerobot ponselnya setelah itu ia mengetikkan sebuah alamat rumah kakek dan nenek Jongin yang ada di Daegu. " _Thanks_..." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun segera bergegas keluar rumah untuk ke halte bus. Ia yakin sekali tidak boleh meminjam mobil sang kakak.

Fyi, dia belum mempunyai SIM.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua namun terlihat mewah. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas punggungnya. Cuaca memang sedang dingin, tapi Sehun merasa sangat gerah. Dengan gugup ia berjalan menuju pintu utama. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK...

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK..

CKLEK

Sehun dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan tengah menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu segera memasang wajah datar. "Maaf anda siapa? Jika tidak ada yang penting silahkan untuk pergi." Sehun tersenyum. Ia sangat yakin Jongin masih benar-benar marah padanya. Gadis itu berdecak karena Sehun tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. "Jongin,"

Jongin hendak menutup pintu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Lelaki itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu..." Jongin hanya terdiam kaku saat Sehun memeluk erat dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia juga sangat-sangat merindukan Sehun. Sehun harap harap cemas jika Jongin nanti melepaskan pelukannya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu.." Sehun melotot tidak percaya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Jongin untuk menghadap dirinya. Ia menatap ke dalam manik Jongin. "Benarkah, Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan Sehun walaupun niat awalnya ia tidak akan peduli dengan Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi ia gagal. Sehun kembali menubrukkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukan nyamannya. Menenggelamkan kepala Jongin dalam ceruk lehernya. Dengan kaku Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Jongin. "Maafkan aku atas perkataanku terakhir kali di rumahmu. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, ya Jong?" Jongin tanpa dipikir menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Di mana kakek dan nenekmu?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengupas kulit apel.

"Ke rumah pamanku." Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil potongan apel dan memakannya dengan cepat. Jongin mendengus keras. Dari tadi Sehun hanya sibuk memakannya. "Berhenti memakannya, Sehun!" Sehun terkekeh. Ia pandangi wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku." Jongin tercenung dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Menerima apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Manik matanya bergerak random. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. Ia menarik pisau yang digenggam Jongin lalu menaruhnya di meja. Sedetik kemudian ia menubrukkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir tebal Jongin.

Mata Jongin membulat lucu. Janga ditanya bagaimana perasaan dia saat ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Jujur, ini ciuman Sehun yang menurut Jongin paling memabukkan. Dengan gugup ia membalas ciuman lelaki itu. Tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggang Sehun dengan canggung. Sehun semakin bersemangat. Ia tersenyum disela-sela cumbuannya pada Jongin.

Mereka terus berciuman. Namun saat dirasa Jongin kehabisan nafas, Sehun buru-buru melepas ciuman itu dengan tidak rela. Jongin terlihat terengah-engah dan membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Sejurus kemudian Jongin melempar senyuman manis untuknya. "Nuna, ayo berkencan," Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun tertawa.

Lelaki itu bingung dengan Jongin, kenapa gadis itu tertawa? "Kau tidak romantis." Sehun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap Jongin dengan polos dan membuahkan tawa dari gadis di depannya. "Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun sebal. Kedua alis Jongin terangkat.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Mata Sehun menatap Jongin memicing.

"Aku sedang serius!" Sehun berseru.

"Aku ingin kau menjadikanku kekasih bukan sekedar berkencan." Balas Jongin santai. Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ah maksudku, mari kita pacaran," Jongin kembali tertawa membuat Sehun mendengus keras.

"Ini tidak adil! Kau selalu membuatku sakit hati tetapi kau dengan gampangnya mendapatkanku tanpa berjuang!" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Matanya fokus menatap Jongin yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Jongin mendengus.

"Aku menolakmu!" Sehun mendelik tidak suka dengan jawaban Jongin. Ia berdecak.

"Yak Kim Jongin! Kau mencintaiku begitupan aku, jadi jangan seperti ini ya?" Pinta Sehun dengan nada memelas. Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu anggukkan darinya membuat Sehun memekik senang.

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Taeyong bergerak gusar di atas ranjangnya. Benda persegi panjang yang ia taruh di atas meja nakas terus berbunyi. Ia dapat melihat nama Jongin terpampang di layar ponselnya. Kenapa gadis itu menelponnya? Ia akhirnya mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin tersebut.

"Ha-"

 _ **"Taeyong~ aku harus menerima Sehun atau menolaknya?"**_ Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun-

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?!"

 _ **"Ya, tapi tidak romantis dan aku tidak suka yang data-datar."**_

"Kalau begitu kau harus menolaknya!"

 _ **"Tapi aku sudah menganggukkan kepalaku!"**_

"Dasar si bodoh ini!"

 _ **"Lalu bagaimana?"**_

"Ya sudah terima saja."

 _ **"Tapi aku tidak ingin menerimanya."**_

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA! AKU PUSING!" Taeyong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Berbicara dengan Jongin hanya akan menyulut emosinya saja.

.

.

.

Sehun menaruh sepeda tua kakek Jongin di belakang rumah. Ia habis jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah kakek Jongin. Kini ia dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang termenung di ayunan belakang rumah. Ia menumpukkan dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. "Jongin..." Jongin tersentak lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun.

Ia tersenyum kaku ke arah pemuda tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kenapa melamun?"

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku." Balasnya nyaris berbisik.

"Ayo masuk." Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia memajukkan bibirnya beberapa centi ke depan. Sehun menatap heran ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Gadis tan itu lalu menatap Sehun dengan datar membuat pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kita hanya punya waktu dua bulan untuk bersama. Setelah itu kau akan pergi ke Perancis." Sehun jongkok di hadapan Jongin.

Meraih tangan itu lalu mengecupnya. Jongin hanya terdiam kaku dengan perlakuan Sehun. "Mari buat dua bulan itu menjadi dua abad." Sehun mengatakannya dengan sedikit tertawa. Jongin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongin membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Sehun! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun menaiki sepeda tua sang kakek.

"Naiklah di belakangku." Jongin hanya menurut. Ia membonceng lalu dengan gugup melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Lelaki itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. "Sudah lama aku tidak membonceng sepeda. Terkahir kali aku membonceng Taeyong." Jongin tersentak saat Sehun menambah laju kayuannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Dia tidak takut jatuh hanya saja hatinya mengatakan untuk mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Pipi Jongin merona. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun dengan manja. Sehun mengelus telapak tangan Jongin yang bertengger manis di perutnya. Ia tidak ingin momen seperti ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin selalu seperti ini dengan Jongin. _"Saranghae..."_

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah kakek dan nenek Jongin. Jongin membuka pintu lalu masuk dan diikuti Sehun. Pintu ditutup lalu dua orang itu berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Baik Sehun maupun Jongin dapat mencium aroma menggiurkan dari arah dapur. Sesampainya di sana Sehun dan Jongin dapat melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

Sedangkan Sooyeon sedang memasak sesuatu. "Hai kakek," sapa Jongin sedikit kaku. Di sampingnya Sehun sedang sibuk membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon. "Annyeong haseo, Oh Sehun imnida." Ujar Sehun begitu sopan. Jongin yang di sampingnya hanya trersenyum.

"Apa kau kekasih Jongin?" Sehun sedikit tersentak saat Siwon bertanya tentang itu. Dengan senyum kikuk ia mengangguk.

"Duduklah." Perintah Siwon pada Sehun dan Jongin. Namun hanya Sehun lah yang duduk, Jongin masih setia berdiri. "Pantas saja belakangan ini gadis itu selalu cemberut. Kekasihnya tidak mengunjunginya heh?" Jongin mencebik kesal sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh tampan. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sooyeon lalu menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada gadis nakal itu?" Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang mengacau di dapur. Ia lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Dia berbeda dan aku menyukainya." Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Demi apa pun, ia bahkan mengakui bahwa Sehun benar-benar tampan. Ia yakin para wanita yang melihat Sehun pasti sudah jatuh hati kepadanya. "Apa pekerjaanmu?" Mata Sehun membulat. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Hei! Ia bahkan masih duduk di bangku SMA. "A-aku masih SMA."

"APA?!" Sehun meringis. Apakah wajahnya terlihat terlalu tua?

"Ya, saya masih 18 tahun." Siwon menatap Sehun tidak percaya dan Sehun hanya memakluminya. Bahkan ia pernah dikira bahwa dirinya adalah kakak Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau masih begitu muda." Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Jongin sedang sangat baik sekarang. Ia dan Sehun kini berada di balkon kamar tidur Jongin. Dengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Mari kita berakhir." Sehun tercengang lalu segera membalikkan tubuh Jongin.

"Jangan bercanda!" Tuntut Sehun. Jongin tertawa.

"Berpacaran dengan anak SMA itu merepotkan! Mereka masih labil. Aku juga tidak tahu kita bisa bertahan berapa lama. Dan aku sangat yakin di antara kita yang akan meminta putus adalah kau!" Jongin menunjuk wajah Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri!" Balas Sehun dengan nada tidak suka. Hei, Jongin hanya bercanda dan Sehun menganggapnya serius. Ia takut melihat aura yang keluar dari wajah sehun. "Apa aku terlihat tidak serius menjalin hubungan denganmu?!" Tanya Sehun sambil mengguncang pundak Jongin. Jongin meringis.

"Sehun.. aku bercanda!" Sehun melepas tangannya dari pundak Jongin dan menghela nafas kasar. Kemudian ia memeluk Jongin dengan posesif. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." ujarnya penuh dengan keputus asaan. Tangan Jongin merambat mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat.

"I love you, Kim Jongin."

"I love you too, Oh Sehun." Lalu mereka berdua berciuman..

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Epilog_

"Sayang bangun..." Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat seseorang mengusik tidur siangnya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun..." Baekhyun mendelik lucu saat Chayeol menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Ia juga bingung saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya dengan pria itu.

Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan seorang bayi mungil di gendongannya. "Chanyeol a-"

"Hadiah untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut ke pangkuan Baekhyun. Air mata turun dari mata bening Baekhyun. "Sekarang mari kita rawat Jisung." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum ke arah suami tampannya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun lalu memagut bibir itu kilat.

"Aku sering ke panti asuhan untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan Jisung. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Dia sekarang berumur sepuluh bulan. Baekhyun-ah... sekarang Jisung memiliki orang tua, yaitu kita."

"Chanyeol... Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hei bocah, ayo sapa ibumu!" Lalu mereka berdua terkekeh.

.

.

.

 **COMPLETED**

 **Halooo~! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah review, follow, favorite. Terima kasih karena udah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Maaf kalo endingnya sangat-sangat mengecewakan. Btw, minggu kemarin engga post ya, aku sakit huhu TT**

 **Okay, thankyou! Bertemu kembali di ff selanjutnya!**

 **With love**

 **Jongtaemyung**

 **Pemalang, 19-03-2017**


End file.
